


An Unexpected Romance

by Taika



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Corporal Punishment, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 48,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taika/pseuds/Taika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an AU version of the Hobbit where Bilbo has a niece called Primrose who goes on the adventure instead of him after she and Kili fall for each other after the dwarves arrive at Bag End.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of Tolkien or Peter Jackson's characters only my OC.

“Uncle Bilbo, Uncle Bilbo, what’s going on?” Primrose Baggins asked, coming into the sitting room at Bag End.  
“That’s what I’d like to know,” Bilbo said.  
Primrose had heard the doorbell go twice and had noticed the other two men in the room when she’d entered the sitting room. Upon taking a closer look she realized they were dwarves and wondered what they were doing in her uncle’s sitting room. Bilbo introduced her and she greeted the dwarves politely then chattered politely with them until the doorbell rang again. She continued to talk to the dwarves until two more dwarves entered the sitting room. The doorbell had gone again just before they entered. These dwarves were younger than the other two and one was fair headed and the other dark headed. They introduced themselves as Kili and Fili after greeting the other two dwarves. Primrose nodded politely her attention on the dark haired young dwarf, unable to tear her eyes off of him. He was extremely good looking and when he smiled at her Primrose felt her heart racing.   
“I’m sorry we’re invading your house,” Kili said to her, sitting down beside her.  
“It’s not mine it’s Uncle Bilbo’s. I just live here as I’ve nowhere else to go,” Primrose said.  
“What’s a pretty little thing like you doing still living with your uncle. I would have thought the male hobbits would be falling all over themselves to be with you,” Kili said.  
“Nah none of them are interested in me,” Primrose said.

Kili couldn’t believe it. Was she serious?.  
“You’re kidding me right,” he finally said.’  
“I’m not kidding,” Primrose said.  
“Well then I guess no one will mind if someone like me was to snap you up,” Kili said.  
“Are you flirting with me? What makes you think I’d be interested in a smelly ugly dwarf?” Primrose said.  
Kili stared at her then realized from her smile that she was kidding.  
“I suppose I am flirting. After all you’re very nice to look at. And I don’t have a she dwarf waiting for me to come back from this quest,” Kili said.  
He smiled at her again then told her about the quest.   
“So have you ever been to this home?” Primrose asked?  
“No we, the dwarves had to flee it before Fili and I were born,” Kili said.  
Suddenly Bilbo came back followed by 8 other dwarves and there was much greeting and happy talking. Some of the dwarves emptied Bilbo’s pantry and soon the dwarves were eating and talking amongst themselves. Primrose watched Kili talking and laughing with the others and was dismayed when he drank a flagon of ale, getting ale all over his stubble then belched loudly and laughed. She caught his eye and frowned and he looked down.

Later on after the dwarves had finished eating Kili joined Primrose again.  
“I’m sorry if I offended you,” Kili said softly.  
“You did to be honest. Your table manners are somewhat lacking,” Primrose said.  
“I think we are all like that. It’s how we dwarves are,” Kili said.  
Primrose had noticed the other dwarves also belching and laughing and drinking their ale in a slobbering manner.  
“Well never mind what’s done is done It’s over now. Are you dwarves staying the night here?” Primrose asked.  
“I suppose so. Our leader, my and Fili’s uncle, Thorin isn’t here yet. He’s late,” Kili said.  
“Will he be here soon?” Primrose asked.  
“I hope so. There is much to discuss,” Kili said.  
By then everyone was talking softly as they waited for Thorin to arrive.  
“So why did you have to come to here?” Primrose asked Kili.  
“I think Gandalf wants your uncle to come with us as our burglar,” Kili said.  
“But Uncle isn’t a burglar he’s a gentlehobbit,” Primrose said.  
“Hobbits are very very quiet so I guess that’s why Gandalf thinks he’d make a good burglar,” Kili said.

Finally Thorin arrived and Primrose saw he had dark hair and a dark beard. He was very similar to Kili to look at. He was very serious and after the dwarves had greeted him and he’d had something to eat discussions about the quest began. As Primrose had expected Bilbo was quick to say he wasn’t a burglar and didn’t want to go on an adventure.  
“Well if you won’t go I’ll go,” Primrose said.  
“I haven’t said I won’t go, just that I didn’t want to go,” Bilbo said.  
When Primrose had said she’d go if Bilbo didn’t go Kili’s face lit up and several of the dwarves must have noticed as they nudged each other and sniggered their sniggers quickly turning to coughs when Thorin glared at them. The discussions continued late into the night and finally Primrose decided she needed to go to bed so said her goodnights and retired. It didn’t take long to get ready for bed and she could hear the dwarves moving around then Thorin singing softly. She couldn’t make out exactly what he was saying so got into bed and prepared to settle down. She was wearing a nightgown and her curls were lose. Her thoughts drifted to Kili and she wondered what he was doing and where he and the other dwarves would sleep that night. Suddenly she was jolted back into reality by her door handle turning and Kili slipping into her room. He was clad in only his breeches and his undershirt which was half undone, his hair falling around his shoulders.

“What are you doing?” Primrose hissed at him.  
“I wanna get to know you better,” Kili said.  
He sat down on the bed beside her and smiled. Leaning forward he drew her close and brushed her lips with his, kissing her softly.  
“I’ve been wanting to do that all evening,” Kili said.  
His kiss had left her breathless and wanting more, so much more.   
“Are you sure this is wise. I’m a hobbit and you’re a dwarf. Could it work between us?” Primrose asked.  
“Only one way to find out,” Kili said.  
He leant forward and kissed her again and this time their kiss deepened and Primrose felt her body getting hot. She could feel that Kili had become hot also. One kiss followed another and soon they were making out. When they came up for air Primrose smiled at Kili and he smiled back.  
“I’ve never you know been with a male before,” Primrose said.  
“You’re still a virgin?” Kili asked.  
“Yes. Uncle wants me to wait until I’m married before being losing my virginity,” Primrose said.  
“I want you to be mine,” Kili growled softly.  
“And I’d love to be yours,” Primrose said, then kissed him again.

“My Uncle won’t approve of us being together. Fili and I are his heirs you know. If something happens to Fili I would be next in line to the throne at Erebor after Uncle Thorin. I could hardly be King of the Mountain and have a hobbit as my Queen,” Kili said, after they came up for air  
“I don’t think my uncle would approve of me being with you either,” Primrose said.  
“Well I guess we will have to keep this from them,” Kili said.  
He had slipped his hand into hers entwining his fingers with hers.  
“What about the other dwarves?” Primrose asked.  
“What about them?” Kili asked.  
“They’ll notice sooner or later that we’re sweet on each other,” Primrose explained.  
“As long as they don’t tell Uncle Thorin it should be fine,” Kili said.  
He kissed her again entangling his fingers in her curls. When they came up for air they smiled at each other then cuddled, enjoying each other’s company. Primrose snuggled up close to Kili breathing in his scent. She felt extremely comfortable in his arms and realized she was falling hard for Kili

“I don’t want you to go in the morning. What if I never see you again,” Primrose said.  
“Come with us. Be our burglar,” Kili suggested.  
“If only I could. Uncle would never agree to it,” Primrose said.  
“We are leaving early. If he isn’t awake just come away with us,” Kili said.  
“I like the sound of that,” Primrose said, resting her head on Kili’s chest.   
They fell asleep like that and when they woke they found Fili leaning against the door jamb a smirk on his face.  
“I was wondering where you were. If Uncle finds out about this you’re going to be in trouble,” Fili said.  
“But you aren’t going to tell him are you?” Kili said.  
“Nope. I think you and Primrose make a cute couple. And if she makes you happy then that’s good,” Fili said.  
“Prim is coming with us,” Kili said.  
“You what?” Fili said.  
“You heard me,” Kili said.  
“Uncle won’t allow it,” Fili said.  
Kili could hear the other dwarves moving about so he followed Fili into the sitting room. The dwarves were getting ready to go.  
“We’re going now. Can’t wait for Bilbo,” Thorin said.

It transpired that Bilbo hadn’t made up his mind before going to bed as to whether he would go. Kili saw the contract Bilbo was supposed to sign lying on the table unsigned and that gave him an idea. Primrose had followed him into the sitting room and she’d seen the contract too.   
“I will go Thorin. I am prepared to face whatever dangers there might be,” Primrose said.  
Before any of the dwarves could react Primrose had signed the form and given it to Balin.  
“Welcome to the quest I guess,” Thorin said.  
Kili could tell he wasn’t thrilled about what had happened and he looked at Kili with a do you know anything about this look.  
“I didn’t know she was going to do that Uncle,” he said truthfully.  
Primrose’s signing the form had been the idea he had had but he hadn’t had a chance to suggest it to her so he genuinely hadn’t known that was going to happen. Thorin nodded and the dwarves finished getting ready to leave then left. Primrose riding on Kili’s pony sitting in front of him.   
“I wonder how Uncle is going to react when he finds out we’ve gone and I’ve come with you,” Primrose giggled.  
“He’ll probably be pretty mad,” Kili said.  
“As will your uncle be if he finds out about us,” Primrose said softly.

Fili was riding behind them and he rode up beside them.  
“So what was it like?” he asked.  
“What was what like?” Kili asked.  
“You know screwing a hobbit. You did screw her didn’t you?” Fili asked.  
“Mind your own,” Kili said, deciding to let him think he had slept with Primrose.  
Fili’s jaw dropped.  
“No way. You cheeky bastard. You better hope Uncle doesn’t find out,” he said.  
“He won’t find out if you keep your big trap shut,” Kili said.  
“I won’t say a word,” Fili promised.  
Fili dropped back behind Kili and Primrose.  
“Why did you let Fili think we’d slept together when we did no such thing,” Primrose asked.  
“Cause I can’t wait to see his face when I eventually tell him we didn’t. It will be hilarious,” Kili said.

That night when they made camp Primrose placed her bedroll by Kili’s after he insisted she do so.  
“I can make sure you are safe,” he explained.  
“Like that’s why you want her to sleep next to you,” Fili said, “As soon as Uncle Thorin’s asleep you’ll sneak into her bedroll won’t you,” Fili said.  
“Mind your own,” Kili said.  
He turned back to Primrose and looked at her.  
“When we camp like this we all have to take turns being on watch,” Kili said.  
“I am happy to help if needed,” Primrose said.  
“Fili will probably be on watch with me or us,” Kili said.  
Primrose nodded. That had dashed her hopes of getting some alone time with Kili.  
“Sorry. I wish it could be just us but Fili likes to be on watch with me,” Kili said.   
The dwarves ate a meal then settled down for the night. After Primrose got into her bedroll she lay on her side facing Kili who was facing her.  
“I’m so glad you have come with us,” Kili whispered.  
“Me too,” Primrose said.  
Kili smiled then reached over and took her hand in his entwining his fingers with hers. She fell asleep her fingers still entwined with Kili’s. The next thing she knew someone was shaking her awake.  
“It’s time for my watch. Want to be on watch with me?” Kili said.  
“Yes of course,” Primrose said.

She got out of her bedroll and pulled her clothes on and joined Killi sitting at the edge of the camp looking into the forest. Fili was also there and he smiled at Primrose and at Kili.  
“Why doesn’t this surprise me,” he asked Kili.  
“Maybe I wanted her company?” Kili said.  
“You’re lucky Uncle is asleep,” Fili said.  
“I hope he doesn’t find out about Prim and I until after I’ve already married her,” Kili said.  
Primrose nearly choked when she heard that.  
“Marry me?” she squeaked.  
“Oh I know it’s too soon to be thinking about anything like that,” Kili said.  
“Phew,” Primrose said.  
Kili smiled at her.  
“But yeah if Uncle was to bust us now he’d probably send you home and I’d be in disgrace too,” Kili said.  
“Wouldn’t he still be pretty mad if he busted us and found out we were married,” Primrose said.  
“Well yes but there wouldn’t be anything he could do about it. What was done would be done,” Kili said.  
“I’m wondering. When you get older will you grow a big beard like the other dwarves?” Primrose asked.  
“I sure hope I do,” Kili said.  
“I’m sure you’ll look handsome with it,” Primrose said.

She wasn’t thrilled with the idea of him growing a big beard but realized that beards were important to dwarves.  
“Do your folk do anything to show when you’re in a relationship?” Primrose asked Kili.  
“Well if I was wanting to go public about us I would put a special braid in your hair that would show that you’re mine. But I can’t do that because Uncle would see it and know straight away what it was and why you had it. The clasp would also indicate who you were with,” Kili added.  
“So the clasp is the dwarf equivalent of an engagement ring?” Primrose asked.  
“Yes I think so. When our folk marry they add another special braid this time to each other’s hair and each puts a special clasp on the other’s braid,” Kili said.  
“Like wedding rings,” Primrose said.  
“You could say that,” Kili said.  
“We hobbits exchange rings, like humans do,” Primrose said.


	2. Chapter 2

Kili smiled at Primrose, longing to put a braid in her hair to indicate she was his. Obviously they wouldn’t be engaged so he couldn’t put a special clip in her braid to signify she was his intended.  
“If we did marry could we have children? What would they look like? They’d be half dwarf half hobbit. Is such a thing possible?” Primrose asked.  
“I don’t see why it isn’t possible and as to what the children might look like I have no idea,” Kili said.  
“I’d stick out like a sore thumb if we lived in Erebor as I don’t have a beard but your women folk do,” Primrose said.  
“Honestly I’m sure that won’t matter,” Kili said.  
He slipped his arms around her and held her close.  
“I want to be with you and that’s what’s important,”   
“Kili you can’t possibly marry Prim. She’d never be happy living underground and she’s right she’d stick out like a sore thumb,” Fili said.  
“Who says I wouldn’t be happy living underground. I have lived in a hole in a hill until now,” Primrose said.  
Kili smiled at Primrose happy to hear that. He was seriously considering getting Elrond to marry the two of them while they were in Rivendell.  
“How would you feel about us getting married while we are in Rivendell. I’m sure Elrond could marry us. It is going to take us another 37 days or so to get to Rivendell,” Kili said.  
“I will see how I feel and how things are going between us when we get there,” Primrose said

The rest of their watch passed uneventfully and finally they were relieved by Ori and Nori.  
“What were you two up to eh,” Nori asked Kili.  
“Never you mind. We’re going back to bed now,” Kili said.  
The two returned to their bedrolls where they quickly got back into their night things and into bed. They fell asleep again their fingers entwined. The next morning after a hearty breakfast the company got on the road again.  
“I’m hoping we can get some alone time tonight,” Kili said quietly to Primrose.  
“Will you be on watch again?” Primrose asked.  
“Yes,” Kili said.  
“What were we watching for anyway?” Primrose asked.  
“Orcs. It’s no laughing matter if we get attacked by them,” Kili said.  
“Oh right,” Primrose said.  
“I promise you that I will protect you and ensure you don’t come to harm,” Kili said.  
Primrose nodded and smiled at him. She had never seen an orc or anything like them in her life.  
“I will also teach you how to fight so you can defend yourself if necessary. I use both the sword and the bow,” Kili said.

When they stopped for lunch they were near a stream so after everyone had eaten it was decided to have a swim. The dwarves began stripping down to their breeches and Primrose watched as Kili removed his outer clothing and placed it and his weapons in a neat pile beside her. When he took off his undershirt it was the first time she’d seen his chest and she liked what she saw. His chest was covered in thick dark hair which was the same shade as the hair on his head.  
“Are you going to swim too?” Kili asked.  
“Sure why not,” Primrose asked.  
She slowly began undressing conscious of Kili’s eyes on her, roving over her body. She left her slip on to preserve her modesty just as Kili had left his breeches on. The other dwarves were already in the water laughing and splashing each other. Kili jumped into the stream followed by Primrose and the two began splashing each other. Then Fili splashed Kili and he splashed back. The water was cool and refreshing and Primrose lay back and floated her hair splaying out behind her. Suddenly she was under water and she came up coughing and spluttering, spotting Kili laughing. She knew instantly he’d dunked her so she lunged towards him intending to dunk him back but he leaped to the side and she missed. A fun chase ensued with Kili keeping ahead of her and avoiding her grasp until he tripped on a submerged root and pitched forward with a big splash. Primrose doubled over laughing as he scrambled back to his feet water running down his back and chest from his hair.  
“Not funny Prim,” Kili said.  
“Oh yes it was. FACEPLANT,” Primrose chortled.

The other dwarves were also laughing and Kili glared at them then joined in the laughter realizing he had to have looked pretty funny doing a face plant into the water. When Kili stopped laughing he drew Primrose close and found her mouth with his kissing her deeply.  
“You look beautiful all wet,” he said, after they came up for air.  
The other dwarves were so busy splashing each other they didn’t notice the two kissing.  
“You look mighty handsome yourself my sexy prince,” Primrose said.  
“I just want to hold you close and feel the warmth of your body against mine,” Kili said.  
“Well there’s no harm in cuddling,” Primrose said.  
Kili smiled and kissed her again unaware that they were being watched by some Orcs. They watched the two kissing and cuddling then decided to report back to Azog, thinking he could use what they had seen against Thorin.   
“Uncle must be furious with me for coming away with you,” Primrose said.  
“He probably is but there’s nothing he can do about it. And by the time you see him again you’ll be my wife, if everything works out, so you’ll be moving to live with me,” Kili said.  
“Mmm I like the sound of that,” Primrose said, snuggling into him.  
She was still concerned about what would happen when Thorin found out about her relationship with Kili. Both she and Kili were in no doubt that he would never approve of it.

Finally it was time for the company to resume travelling so everyone got out of the water and dried off then dressed again. The ponies were untied and mounted and the company set off once more. Thorin and Gandalf had gone for a walk while the dwarves were swimming so he was still none the wiser about Kili and Primrose.  
“You know you might not have any hair on your face but I really really like your hairy feet,” Kili said.  
“Thanks. Hairy feet are something us hobbits are very very proud of,” Primrose said.  
“I forgot to tell you that when we dwarves start courting we will put a special braid in each other’s hair Its different to the betrothal braid which is added to the female’s hair at the time of betrothal. But it would indicate the female is courting said male,” Kili said.  
“But you haven’t been able to put a braid in my hair or I in yours because your uncle would know what they meant and wouldn’t be happy about it,” Primrose said, understanding dawning at once.  
“Yes that’s right,” Kili said, “I wish we could though as a braid would look fantastic with your ringlets,” he added.  
He lifted a hand and ran his fingers through her thick ringlets and Primrose let out a gasp of pleasure. Fortunately none of the other dwarves heard it.

The company rode for the rest of the afternoon, not stopping again until they stopped to camp. After everyone had dismounted and secured the ponies Thorin turned to the other dwarves.  
“Everyone go and get firewood we need to get a fire going,” Thorin said.  
The dwarves scattered and Primrose accompanied Kili as they began to look for firewood. They gathered as much firewood as they could carry and then noticing they were alone put their piles of firewood down by a tree.  
“We should take advantage of being alone,” Kili said, smiling at Primrose and moving close to her.  
“Mmm lets,” Primrose said.  
Kili wrapped his arms around her drawing her against her and found her mouth with his. One kiss followed another and soon they were sitting under the tree they’d put their piles of firewood down by, cuddling and kissing, just enjoying being alone together. The other dwarves had finished collecting firewood and were returning to the camp talking amongst themselves when they suddenly came across Kili and Primrose. They stopped, their piles of firewood clattering to the ground, their jaws hanging open in shock at what they were seeing. Kili and Primrose had sprung apart upon hearing the firewood hitting the ground.

Some of the dwarves were hooting and whistling and teasing Kili while some were worried about how Thorin would react should he find out.  
“I hope to Mahal that your uncle doesn’t find out about this,” Dwalin said.  
“Your Uncle will never approve of this you know that,” Balin said.  
“I think it’s nice that Kili is happy,” Fili said, in defense of his brother.  
“It would be a first, having a hobbit as part of the royal family. But I don’t see why not. As long as you behave appropriately,” Dwalin said.  
“It’s not like I’ll ever ascend the throne. Fili is Uncle’s heir not me. I’m just the spare,” Kili said.  
“Gimli would probably think you were being very sneaky and he’d like it,” Gloin said.  
“Gimli is Gloin’s son,” Kili explained to Primrose.  
“How come he didn’t come on this quest?” Primrose asked.  
“Too young. He’s 15 years younger than me. I’m 77 and he’s 62,” Kili said.  
“77? I’m only 33,” Primrose said, “You’re older than my Uncle,” she ended.  
“Dwarves live till they are between 200 and 300 - years old. So in dwarf terms I’m still very young,” Kili said, “In human terms I’d be in my early to mid-30’s so I’ve just become an adult,” Kili said.  
“I too have just become accepted as an adult,” Primrose said.  
Suddenly the age difference didn’t seem to be an issue for her. Obviously Kili would live a lot longer than she would but they would deal with that when they came to it.

Primrose and Kili picked up their firewood and everyone began heading back to camp.  
“Please don’t tell Uncle what you saw,” Kili said, worried that the other dwarves might tell him.  
“Don’t worry we won’t tell him. You’re right about not being likely to ascend the throne, “ Balin said.  
“Your secret is safe with us,” Dwalin said.  
The others all agreed that they’d keep their mouths shut.  
“Prim and I have behaved very properly. She wants to wait until she’s married to lie with a male,” Kili said.  
The other dwarves were very much relieved to hear that. As they continued to walk Primrose noticed them tossing bags of money to each other. She looked at Fili questioningly.  
“Some of us placed bets on how soon you and Kili would start courting as we’d all noticed the looks you and he were giving each other,” Fili explained.  
“Did your uncle notice the looks?” Primrose asked.  
“I don’t think so,” Fili said.  
Then he suddenly looked at Kili an incredulous look on his face.  
“You bastard letting me think you’d lain with her,” he said.  
Kili burst into laughter at the look on Fili’s face and Fili glared at him.  
“I’m sorry Fili but I knew the look on you when you realized I was pulling your leg would be priceless,” Kili said.

Fili started laughing when he realized he was right and the two laughed all the way back to the camp. At the camp a fire was quickly started and Bombur began cooking that night’s dinner.   
“I think it’s time I began teaching you how to fight,” Kili said to Primrose.  
“I don’t have a sword or a bow,” Primrose said.  
“You can use my bow,” Kili said, “And maybe one of the others will let you borrow their sword for a bit,” he ended.  
Primrose beamed and followed Kili a short distance from the camp. There he took his bow out of his it’s holster and demonstrated to Primrose how to fire an arrow. Then it was her turn and Primrose took Kili’s bow when he held it out to her and an arrow from his quiver. Kili moved so he was standing behind her and he placed his hands on hers to guide her on how to hold the bow and pull the string back. This meant his body was pressed against hers and jolts of electricity shot up and down her spine. Kili helped her to release the arrow and she watched as it flew and landed near where his arrow had landed.  
“Not bad. Not bad at all,” Kili said.

His body was still pressed against hers and he turned her to face him then found her lips with his. After they came up for air Kili went and retrieved the arrow and then got Primrose to shoot an arrow on her own. To her surprise she managed to get the arrow to land near where his arrow had landed again.   
“Very well done. Now keep practicing until it becomes second nature to you,” Kili said.  
So Primrose kept practicing and aiming for whatever Kili suggested she aim for. Soon she was shooting arrows confidently over various distances.  
“You’re going to be a fine archer one day,” Kili said.  
“I don’t think I’m going to be much good at sword fighting though,” Primrose admitted.  
“We’ll see,” Kili said.  
They returned to camp and Fili let Primrose borrow one of his two swords so she could begin to learn how to fight with a sword. The other dwarves watched with interest as Kili showed Primrose the correct stances to use and how to hold the sword. It was heavy in her hands and she struggled to get used to its weight.  
“You need a lighter sword. Fili’s sword is designed for a male dwarf to use and you aren’t a male dwarf,” Kili said.  
“No kidding,” Primrose said.  
Kili let her hold his sword and it was just as heavy. 

Kili then taught Primrose how to swing the sword and how to parry blows aimed her. They then began sparring, Primrose doing her best to swing Fili’s sword and block his blows. It was hard going but she kept trying, not wanting to let Kili down.  
“You are doing very well and I think once you have a sword of your own which is the right weight for you, you’ll do even better,” Kili said.  
He smiled at Primrose and the two began sparring again. Suddenly Primrose blocked a blow Kili aimed at her than with a quick movement had disarmed him. Kili looked amazed and stunned that she’d actually managed to knock his sword out of his hand. He hadn’t expected that at all as he had always prided himself on being a very good swordsman and it had shocked him that he’d been bested and by a female at that. The other dwarves were laughing and Kili shot them a dirty look.  
“Well I never thought I’d live to see the day. My brother bested by a female,” Fili said between gusts of laughter.  
“Why don’t you spar with her. I’d love to see you do better,” Kili said.  
“Alright then. And I’ll show you how much better than you I am,” Fili said.  
So Fili joined Primrose and the two sparred. But to Fili’s surprise Primrose managed to disarm him too. He couldn’t look Kili in the eyes as he was embarrassed that he too had been bested by a female.

“See you aren’t any better,” Kili said, looking triumphant.  
“Fili, Kili enough,” Thorin suddenly interrupted them.  
“Yes Uncle, sorry Uncle,” they both said.  
“You’re doing very well,” Thorin said, turning to Primrose.  
“Thank you Thorin,” Primrose said, “I have an excellent teacher,” she added.  
“Kili learnt from the best,” Thorin said proudly.  
Primrose smiled knowing that Thorin had meant himself. She knew that both Fili and Kili as princes would have been bought up as warriors so would have learnt to fight from an early age. She was still shocked that she’d managed to disarm them both as they were both vastly more experienced than she.   
“Would you like to spar?” Primrose asked Thorin.  
“I would be very interested to see what my nephew has taught you,” Thorin said.  
So Thorin drew his sword and the two circled each other and began to spar. Thorin was good, very good.  
“Kili has taught you well. You’re going to be even better when you have a sword which is the right weight for you,” Thorin said.


	3. Chapter 3

Author note: I have borrowed the words jul’huon and armath taur from the fan fiction Way of the Dwarf by Shadow Smith.

Primrose beamed at Thorin  
“Thank you Thorin,” she said.  
The two continued to spar until Thorin disarmed Primrose.  
“You did well,” Kili said when Primrose rejoined him.  
“I don’t know where I’m going to get a sword my size from,” Primrose said.  
“That is a problem,” Kili admitted.  
“Maybe I should focus on my archery in the mean time,” Primrose said.  
Kili nodded and smiled. He was already planning to ask Bofur to make a bow and quiver for Primrose.  
“Practice every day and you’ll soon be as good with a bow as I am,” Kili said.  
“I will Primrose said.  
Over dinner she thought about everything she had learnt and resolved that she would practice as much as possible so she could defend herself if necessary. Once dinner was over everyone sat around the fire and relaxed. The dwarves who had lived there told stories of Erebor which Primrose found very interesting.  
“These stories of Erebor make me more and more determined to see my home,” Kili said.  
He was sitting next to Primrose and he smiled at her glad she was along for the journey. He had been surprised at how quickly she had learnt to use his bow and Fili’s sword.

“Tell us about your life?” Thorin said, looking at Primrose.  
So Primrose shared about life in the Shire and what it was like to be a hobbit. Then she looked at Thorin.  
“So why did you need Uncle or I to come along on this quest?” Primrose asked.  
“We need a burglar to get into Erebor and creep through the tunnels unseen and undetected b y the dragon. Someone who won’t be distracted by gold and isn’t known to the dragon,” Thorin said.  
“I see. And what am I supposed to do when I am inside Erebor,” Primrose asked.  
“Kill the dragon. He should be asleep if he hasn’t detected you,” Thorin said.  
“K..k..kill the dragon? I’ve never killed anything in my life,” Primrose said.  
She looked at Kili who was looking as shocked as she. He hadn’t known this part of the plan and he was alarmed that Primrose would have to go into such danger.  
“If the dragon is asleep it will be an easy matter,” Thorin said.  
“I will practice my fighting skills every day,” Primrose said.  
“Good,” Thorin said.  
He began talking with Dwalin and Balin and Kili smiled at Primrose.  
“I’m going to have a chat with Bofur,” Kili told Primrose.  
She nodded and watched as Kili joined Bofur and the two talked. She could see Bofur nodding and Kili smiling. Then Kili rejoined Primrose and everyone began to get ready for bed. 

After another 3 uneventful days the company entered Trollshaw Forest and when they stopped for the night Fili and Kili were ordered to keep watch over the ponies. The rest of the company set up camp and Bombur began cooking their dinner. Once dinner was ready Primrose volunteered to take some food to Kili and Fili and was handed two steaming bowls of stew. She made her way to where Kili and Fili were and found them talking and not paying attention to the ponies. At the same time she heard voices and the sound of ponies neighing. Primrose glanced at the ponies and to her horror realised two of them were missing.  
“Um Kili two of the ponies are missing. Why weren’t you keeping an eye on them my love,” Primrose said.  
“You’re kidding. All we did was step away for a few seconds to relieve ourselves. Surely they can’t have gone far,” Fili said.  
Kili nodded then smiled when he realised what she’d called him. They began looking for the ponies and then suddenly came across the source of the voices Primrose had heard. Trolls and they had the ponies.  
“What are we going to do?” Primrose hissed.  
“Can you sneak in there and free the ponies?” Kili asked.  
Just then another troll arrived carring two of the ponies under his arms.  
“What me?” Primrose asked.  
“We’ll be right behind you. You’ll be fine. Hoot like an owl if you need help. You’re our burglar remember,” Fili said pushing Primrose forward.

She began moving forward and after she’d covered half a dozen or so steps she looked back to see no sign of Kili or Fili. Annoyed she silently snuck around to where the ponies were then tried to undo the knots of the crude pen that had been erected to keep them contained. They snorted and neighed when they recognized her.  
“Ssh I’m going to free you,” Primrose said softly.  
Looking around Primrose could see that one of the trolls had a knife sticking out of his belt so she crept over to him and tried to grab it. On her third attempt one of the trolls suddenly reached down and grabbed her along with a cloth. He wiped his nose then stared at her.  
“Hey look what came out of my nose,” he said.  
“What are you anyway?” another of them said.  
“I’m a hobbit,” Primrose said.  
“Can we eat her?” the third troll said.  
“Drop her,” Primrose heard Kill’s voice ring out. She looked down and Kili was standing near the trolls his sword drawn looking furious.  
“I said DROP HER,” Kili growled, swinging his sword dangerously.  
The troll holding Primrose suddenly threw her at Kili who caught her the two of them tumbling over and over. The other dwarves burst out of the bushes and began fighting the trolls. Primrose got to her feet as did Kili who immediately joined the battle. Primrose had no idea what to do as she didn’t have a weapon but before she could hide one of the trolls had grabbed her again and the next thing she knew two of them were holding her one holding each arm.  
“Drop your arms or we’ll whip hers off,” one of the trolls said.

Primrose let out a frightened squeak and saw Kili looking even more furious and worried at the same time. Slowly the dwarves dropped their weapons looking unhappy about it. The trolls put some of them on a spit and the rest and Primrose were put in sacks.  
“I’m sorry my love,” Primrose said softly to Kili as they were lying side by side.  
“Not your fault,” Kili whispered back.  
Primrose lay still trying to figure out how to get the dwarves out of the situation they were in. Suddenly she had a brainwave.  
“You’re doing it all wrong,” Primrose said, standing up.  
“Doing what all wrong?” one of the trolls said.  
“Cooking them. You don’t cook them like that,” Primrose said.  
“How do we cook them then,” one of the trolls demanded.  
“Um ah… You need to skin them first,” Primrose said.  
The dwarves glared at her for that even Kili and began arguing with each other. Finally Primrose had a brain wave.  
“You don’t want to eat them,” she said.  
“And why not?” one of the trolls said.  
“They’ve got parasites. Nasty big ones,” Primrose said.  
“I don’t have parasites,” Kili said indignantly but Fili shushed him.

Slowly the dwarves caught on to what Primrose was doing and began agreeing with her each saying their parasites were bigger than the previous dwarves.  
“Mine are the biggest parasites of all,” Kili declared.  
In the end Gandalf returned making the sun rise and turning the trolls to stone. Gandalf freed the dwarves and once everyone was free they retrieved their weapons and outer garments. As they were doing so Primrose noticed a cave not far from the troll’s camp and drawing Thorin’s attention to it suggested they see what was inside. Everyone made their way to the cave and cautiously entered to find it was the trolls hoard. Amongst the various items the trolls had accumulated were some swords one which was the perfect weight and size for Primrose. Kili had found it and he grinned at her as he pulled it out of the pile of things the trolls had hoarded.  
“Hey Prim look what I’ve found. It’s perfect for you,” he said, showing her the sword.  
“Nice,” Primrose said after she’d taken it from him and tried a few swings, “it’s perfect. Thank you my love,” she said  
She said this softly as Thorin wasn’t far away and it wouldn’t do for him to hear her refer to Kili as her love.  
“Now you’ll be able to become really good with the sword,” Kili said.  
He had also found some clips and clasps that went in hair and intended to give them to her at some point. 

“We need to get back to camp,” Thorin said.  
Everyone hastened to leave the troll’s cave and locate the ponies before making their way back to camp. Kili and Fili and Primrose were with Thorin and she could tell he was very angry with Kili and Fili as he was not speaking much to them.  
“How could you lose those ponies to three trolls?” Thorin asked  
“We were only away from them for a few minutes to relieve ourselves,” Kili said.  
“You should have gone one at a time. Foolish dwarves,” Thorin said.  
“It’s ok Thorin. Honestly it is. I’m fine,” Primrose said, knowing he was angry because she could have been killed.  
“No it’s not ok. You were reckless too, going out there by yourself. These two put you in danger and they need a lesson in responsibility ,” Thorin said.  
“We’re sorry Uncle Thorin,” Fili said.  
“We will be much more careful next time,” Kili said.  
“Not as sorry as you will be tonight. Tonight I will give both of you the punishment you deserve,” Thorin said, “As for you Primrose be thankful you’re not one of my dwarves you’d also be reciving a lesson tonight,” he ended.

Back at the camp Thorin barked out orders to the dwarves as they packed away their things and prepared to leave. Before the company left the camp Primrose saw Thorin go over to a plant that she recognized as Jul’huon and picked a thin length of it. She glanced at Kili and Fili who had gone pale. As the company broke camp and began travelling she saw the other dwarves shooting nervous glances at the two dwarves. Not understanding why the other dwarves were nervous or why Fili and Kili had gone pale Primrose decided to ask Gandalf about it.  
“See how Thorin is shaping the Jul’huon?” Gandalf asked while they were stopped for lunch.  
Primrose could see that Thorin was shaping the Jul’huon into what looked like a switch. The carving he was doing on the handle was intricate and beautiful.  
“In that shape it becomes an armath taur, an instrument used to discipline dwarven warriors. It is a wood that is hard enough yet flexible enough to deal great pain without inflicting any marks on the dwarf being punished,” Gandalf said.  
Primrose gulped feeling sick that Kili would have such pain inflicted on him and wondered if she could get Thorin to change his mind. She did not wish to see Kili being punished either as it would be too hard to bear.

“You shouldn’t have to go through what Thorin’s going to do to you tonight,” Primrose said to Kili after they resumed travelling.  
She was riding on his pony sitting in front of him as usual.  
“You wouldn’t understand. It’s our way and has been our way for as long as anyone can remember . Uncle has been through it himself as has his father and his father before him. I’ve been through it before when I was younger too,” Kili said.  
“Gandalf told me what your uncle is making. I don’t understand much more than that though,” Primrose said.  
“Don’t worry yourself about it I will be fine,” Kili said.  
“It’s my fault you’re in trouble. Mahal Kili I’m so so sorry,” Primrose said.  
“Of course it’s not your fault my love,” Kili said.  
“I don’t think I’d be able to watch you being punished,” Primrose said.  
“Uncle will do it privately. You won’t have to watch,” Kili assured her.  
“He shouldn’t punish you at all. You were only doing something any dwarf has to do,” Primrose said.  
“Thanks but I doubt Uncle will change his mind,” Kili said.

They continued to ride Primrose feeling unhappier and unhappier as the day went on. Finally the company stopped to camp for the night. After Primrose had dismounted from Kili’s pony she approached Thorin.  
“Can I talk to you?” she asked.  
“You need to help the others collect firewood,” Thorin said.  
He turned away and she realised that this was her punishment. Primrose hurried away and after collecting a bundle of firewood returned to the camp and put the firewood down then approached Thorin again.  
“Please don’t punish Fili and Kili it was my fault everything happened,” Primrose said.  
“Your fault that those trolls got some of our ponies? Your fault that Kili and Fili weren’t doing as I instructed them?” Thorin asked.  
“Well no I suppose not,” Primrose said.  
She looked down and Thorin put his hand on her shoulder.  
“I’m doing this for their own good and because I love them. When a child misbehaves their parents will correct them because they love them. I am doing this for the same reason,” Thorin said.  
Primrose nodded.  
“When I was small I was spanked when I was particularly naughty. And Uncle would do so because he loved me and he wanted me to be a better hobbit as a result,” Primrose said.  
“That’s exactly it,” Thorin said.

Thorin strode over to Kili and Fili.  
“Follow me,” Thorin said.  
Primrose watched as the three walked away hoping their punishment would be over with quickly. She saw Nori and Dwalin talking and then they looked at her.  
“Would you like to come and watch with us?” they asked.  
“You’re going to watch? I thought Thorin was going to do it privately. At least that’s what Kili told me,” Primrose said.  
“He’s said we can watch. I once took 5 strokes of the armath taur without crying out. I want to see how Fili and Kili handle it,” Dwalin said.  
“I also want to see how they handle it. Some dwarves handle it better than others,” Nori said.  
“Would it be appropriate for me to watch? “ Primrose asked.  
Nori and Dwalin exchanged looks.  
“On second thoughts you’d better stay here. It probably isn’t appropriate for you to watch,” Dwalin said.  
“If you were a male it would be fine,” Nori said.  
Primrose understood and watched them head in the direction that Thorin, Fili and Kili had gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Thorin led Fili and Kili to a nearby clearing and Nori and Dwalin watched from some bushes at the edge of the clearing. Fili and Kili had no idea they were being watched and both were really nervous. Neither had forgotten the last time they’d received discipline with an armath taur. Thorin had been the one to apply the armath taur then too and both had only managed to take a few strokes before begging him to stop. They were determined to do better this time and beat Dwalin’s record.  
“Don’t argue with Uncle and just do what he says,” Fili said to Kili, knowing he might be reluctant to do whatever they were asked to do.  
Finally Thorin stopped walking and turned to his nephews.  
“Ok Fili and Kili kneel down and lean forward with your foreheads touching the ground,” Thorin said swiftly.  
Both dwarves moved to obey him and when they were both kneeling their foreheads on the ground Thorin stepped behind Kili and hooked his fingers into the waistband of Kili’s trousers, swiftly pulling them down to mid-thigh baring Kili’s rump. Kili did not protest knowing that this was part of the punishment. He prepared himself for what was coming determined not to cry out or sit up as he did not want to show weakness. 

The two dwarves watching saw him raise the armath taur and bring it down on Kili’s rump. It connected with a loud sound and they saw Kili jerk but not cry out. Thorin hit Kili again and he jerked again and the two watching dwarves could see tears start to drip down his face. Thorin hit Kili twice more before he cried out. But he did not ask Thorin to stop so Thorin hit him again. Again Kili cried out but remained in position. Thorin hit him yet again and this time Kili cried out as before then spoke.  
“Enough Uncle I can’t take anymore,” Kili said.  
Thorin nodded.  
“You can sit up Kili but don’t touch your bottom or I’ll hit you again,” Thorin said.  
“Yes Uncle. Thank you Uncle,” Thorin said.  
“Leave your trousers down,” Thorin added.  
Kili nodded and sat up his bare rump against his heels. His rump smarted but he did not move to touch it knowing that doing so would earn him further punishment. Thorin went over to Fili and pulled his trousers down then raised the armath taur and bought it down hard. The first blow caused Fili to cry out in pain and sit up.  
“Get back down,” Thorin ordered.  
He hit Fili twice more and Fili sat up both times and cried out loudly.  
“He’s not handling it as well as Kili did. I’m impressed with how Kili handled it. Your record has fallen Dwalin,” Nori said to Dwalin.  
“I’m shocked at Kili managing to be able to take 6 hits before asking him to stop. But I think he was determined to break my record so he could tell Primrose how brave he was,” Dwalin said.  
He had been gob smacked when Kili had managed to take 6 hits of the armath taur before asking his uncle to stop.

By then Fili had asked Thorin to stop after taking just four hits.   
“Sit up and don’t touch your bottom or I’ll hit you again,” Thorin said.  
Fili sat up and to Kili’s horror he immediately reached for his bottom.   
“Fili what did I just say?” Thorin asked, looking annoyed  
Fili pulled his hand away from his bottom but it was too late.  
“Back down Fili you’re getting one more,” Thorin said.  
Fili reluctantly put his head back down and Thorin hit him once more. He screamed and tears were running down his cheeks.  
“Now sit up and don’t touch your bottom,” Thorin said.  
“Foolish dwarf,” Nori said.  
“Kili has kept his hands in front of him. He’s got more sense than Fili has,” Dwalin said.  
“Did you have the sense to not touch your rump when you were disciplined once it was over,” Nori asked.  
“Yes I did,” Dwalin said.  
Thorin had moved to in front of his nephews.  
“Now let this be a lesson to you both to be more responsible and to follow instructions,” Thorin said.  
“Yes Uncle,” both Fili and Kili said.  
“And don’t put Primrose in danger like that again,” Thorin said.  
“We won’t,” Fili and Kili said.  
“Alright you can pull your trousers up and we will go back to camp. This matter is closed,” Thorin said.

Fili and Kili righted their trousers and stood up. Thorin smiled at Kili.  
“I’m proud of you taking all those blows and not asking me to stop. You’re becoming a real warrior,” Thorin said.  
He looked really proud then looked over where Dwalin and Nori were.  
“Dwalin your record has been broken,” he called out.  
Fili and Kili stared at Thorin.  
“He was watching this?” Fili asked.  
“Yes I was,” Dwalin said stepping out from behind the bush, “Very nicely done Kili. I’m proud of you too,” Dwalin said, clapping Kili on the shoulder. Kili smiled through the tears that were still running down his cheeks. Although he wouldn’t admit it he was in a lot of pain. A glance at Fili told him that he too was in a lot of pain.   
“I’m impressed,” Nori said joining them, “You handled that far better than your older brother did,” he ended  
Fili looked down knowing Nori was right. He had always handled it better than Kili the previous times they’d been disciplined. Shame burned on his cheeks as he knew Thorin was very disappointed in him.

“Are you alright Fili?” Kili asked.  
“How did you do that? Normally I’m the one who can handle it better,” Fili said.  
“I wanted to make Primrose proud of me,” Kili said, very softly just loud enough that Fili, Nori and Dwalin could hear him but not loud enough that Thorin would hear it.  
This was as Dwalin thought and he nodded.  
“I figured as much. She will be very proud of you. I’d suggest you hurry back and let her know you’re ok as I suspect she is probably worrying about you,” Dwalin said.  
“Thank you uncle for the discipline,” Kili said.  
“You’re welcome Kili. I love you and although it grieves me to have to discipline you I do it because I care,” Thorin said.  
“Thank you Uncle,” Fili added.  
“You need to harden up,” Thorin said coldly to Fili.  
He was disgusted at how easily Fili had cried out during his punishment and at how Fili had tried to rub his rump when it was over. Kili had well and truly put him to shame. He ran his fingers down the handle of the armath taur wondering what he was going to do with it and hoping he would not need to use it again anytime soon.

Back at the camp Primrose was sparring with Bofur, getting the feel of her new sword. Gandalf had told her it had been made by elves and Balin said it probably wasn’t even a sword to them and more like a letter opener. Gandalf had also said her sword would glow blue in the presence of goblins. To Primrose it was just right as a sword and it felt like an extension of her arm. Movements she had struggled with using Fili’s sword were easy and she was able to dance lightly around Bofur. She disarmed Bofur after half an hour of sparring after he had put her through her paces and at the same time she saw Kili re-enter the camp. He had tears running down his cheeks and was walking slowly but he looked proud. Kili was not far behind and his head was down and he looked ashamed. Primrose sheathed her sword and made her way over to Kili.  
“Are you ok?” she asked.  
“I will be fine. It’s over now and the matter is closed,” Kili said.

He smiled at her then changed the subject asking her how she was finding her sword.  
“It’s wonderful. Gandalf told me it is elf made and glows in the presence of goblins,” Primrose said.  
“May I hold it?” Kili asked.  
Primrose drew her sword and held it out to Kili hilt first. He took her sword and did a few swings and moves with it.  
“Impressive,” he said, returning her sword to her.  
“You’re in pain aren’t you,” Primrose said, touching her fingers to his cheek and gently wiping away the tears that were still falling.  
“Yes it hurts but I will bear it as a warrior,” Kili said.  
“Can.. can you tell me about it?” Primrose asked.  
“Come let’s eat dinner and then we will go for a walk and I will tell you what happened,” Kili said.  
The two went over to the fire and received plates of food then took them to a quiet spot where they began eating. Primrose sat down but Kili chose to remain standing.  
“My rump is still really sore,” he explained, “Fili will be eating standing up as well,” Kili said.  
“Did he really have to do that to you. I haven’t been spanked since I was a youngster,” Primrose said, guessing what had taken place.  
“It is the way of the dwarf,” Kili said.

When they had finished eating they went for a walk promising Thorin they wouldn’t go far from the camp. After they were out of earshot and view of Thorin Kili slipped his hand into Primrose’s and briefly related what had happened when Thorin punished him. Primrose was aghast as it seemed really severe.   
“I took more strokes of the armath taur without asking for the punishment to stop than Dwalin could. His record was 5. I managed 6 hits and Dwalin was watching. He was shocked from what he told me. Uncle is proud of me but disgusted with Fili. He couldn’t even take one hit without crying out. Normally he handles discipline better than I do if I am brutally honest with you,” Kili said.  
“I wouldn’t be able to handle even one hit. I always cried and screamed when Uncle spanked me,” Primrose said.  
“Maybe I should spank you for being foolish enough to listen to us and put yourself in danger,” Kili said.  
“Not with that thing you won’t. It would hurt me far worse than it would you,” Primrose said.  
Gandalf had told her that dwarves used the armath taur because they had very tough skin.   
“Of course I wouldn’t use the armath taur on you. You’d never be able to handle it. I’d feel terrible if I hurt you badly,” Kili said.  
“I don’t want you to ever have to be disciplined with that thing again. I was dreadfully upset knowing you were being hurt,” Primrose said.

“I hope that I won’t need to be,” Kili said softly.  
Primrose could see that he still had some tears running down his cheeks so she gently wiped them away then kissed him. Their kiss quickly deepened and for a few moments Kili forgot about the pain in his rump. Primrose always made him feel really good and he snuggled into her, one kiss following another.  
“I liked the carving your uncle did on the armath taur’s handle. What is the carving of?” Primrose asked after they came up for air.  
“I didn’t actually see it but it’s probably a dwarf motif or something like that,” Kili said.  
“I could see your uncle working on the armath taur as we travelled today and I saw the looks the other dwarves were giving you. That’s why I was so worried about your punishment,” Primrose said.  
“I see,” Kili said.  
He captured her lips with his again and as they kissed remembered the things he’d found in the troll hoard.  
“Prim I’ve got some stuff I found in the troll hoard that I’d like to give you,” Kili said, when they came up for air.

He produced the clips and clasps for her hair.  
“They’re beautiful. I suppose they came from some poor victim of the trolls,” Primrose said.  
“I guess so. May I put them in your hair?” Kili asked.  
“Of course,” Primrose said.  
She turned so her back was to Kili and he put the clips and clasps in her hair.  
“You look beautiful my love,” Kili said when he was done.  
“I wish I had a mirror so I could see how I look,” Primrose said.  
Kili smiled then kissed Primrose again. When they came up for air he assured her he hadn’t put any braids in her hair.  
“I understand,” Primrose said.  
“I really wanted to but if I did Uncle would know about us. And right now if he found out I don’t know what he might do. I’ve been in enough trouble with him today as it is,” Kili said.  
His bottom was constantly reminding him of that as much as he tried to forget about the pain.  
“Yes I quite agree. You’ve already made him angry and it wouldn’t do to make him even more angry. By the time we reach Rivendell he will have forgotten his anger at you for last night,” Primrose said.  
“Shall we head back now. I’d like to spar with you and see what you can do with your new sword. Have you named it yet?” Kili said.  
“No I haven’t,” Primrose said.  
She smiled at Kili as they began heading back towards the campsite. Kili had slipped his hand into Primroses but he removed it before they came into sight of the rest of the company.

Fili immediately joined Kili as he and Primrose re-entered the campsite.   
“What did you two get up to?” Fili asked.  
“Look what Kili gave me,” Primrose said pointing to her hair.  
“Wow those are very pretty. Where did you get them Kili?” Fili asked.  
“I found them amongst the troll hoard,” Kili said.  
Fili nodded and the three headed in the direction of their bedrolls. Primrose got her sword which was in its scabbard out.  
“You know somehow this doesn’t really go with my dress, does it?” Primrose said.  
“Bofur told me about you two sparring. I’d like to see you spar and see what difference your new sword makes,” Thorin said, joining them.  
“I’m about to spar with Kili so feel free to come watch,” Primrose said.  
“I will. And oh I your hairclips are very pretty. Where did you get them?” Thorin asked.  
“Kili found them in the troll hoard and he thought I’d like them,” Primrose said honestly.  
“Alright. Come let’s see what you can do with your sword,” Thorin said.  
He nodded to Kili and the three moved into the center of the campsite. Kili and Primrose unsheathed their swords and the sparring began.  
“Whoa your new sword makes a huge difference,” Kili said after about 10 minutes of sparring.  
“Can I spar with you again?” Thorin asked.  
“Sure,” Primrose said.


	5. Chapter 5

Primrose drew her sword and she and Thorin circled each other. Soon they were sparring and Thorin was amazed at the difference Primrose’s new sword made to her sparring.  
“That sword seems to have been made for you. It’s perfect for you,” Thorin said, at the end of their sparring.  
“I quite agree,” Primrose said.  
She sheathed her sword and returned to where her bedroll was.  
“You were very impressive against Uncle,” Kili said.  
“Thanks,” Primrose said.  
As it was getting late the two thought they would go to bed. But before they could even think about preparing for bed there were suddenly Orcs everywhere. In the confusion that followed Kili and Primrose became separated and Primrose was swung up on to the saddle of a warg by a warg rider. At that the orcs swiftly withdrew from the camp. Primrose hadn’t even had time to scream. She hoped Kili would come and rescue her and would realize she’d been taken prisoner.   
“Azog is going to be very pleased that we’ve captured you,” the orc who had grabbed Primrose said.  
“What would he want with me?” Primrose asked, “I’m just a hobbit no one special,” she said.  
“You’re courting Kili, nephew of Thorin Oakenshield so you are a valuable hostage,” the orc said.

Primrose fell silent realizing she was in serious trouble. After what seemed like a long time the Orcs arrived back at Dol Guldor. Primrose was pulled off the warg and slung onto the floor in front of Azog. The orc spoke to Azog in orcish and Azog looked at Primrose and smiled cruelly.  
“I know your lover and his uncle will be coming to save you. When they come I will kill them and your lover’s brother and end the line of Durin,” Azog said.  
Primrose glared defiantly at Azog determined not to show fear in front of him.  
“For now I’d like to know what you know about the quest,” Azog said.  
“I don’t know anything,” Primrose said, “And even if I did why should I tell you,” she ended.  
“You will tell me or else things will become very unpleasant for you,” Azog growled.  
Primrose glared at him and said nothing.  
“BOLG,” Azog shouted.  
Another white Orc appeared and approached Azog.  
“I want you to make this Hobbit talk. She’s being very uncooperative,” Azog growled.  
“My pleasure, father,” Bolg said.  
He gestured and two Orcs grabbed Primrose and dragged her after Bolg.  
‘Oh Kili I hope you get here soon,’ Primrose thought.

Back at the camp after the orcs had gone the dwarves gathered and Thorin did a headcount. That was when Kili realized Primrose wasn’t there. He frantically looked around for her but she was nowhere to be seen.  
“Kili do you know where Primrose is?” Thorin asked him.  
“No and I’m wondering the same thing. Do you think the Orcs could have taken her?” Kili said.  
“I’m beginning to think that that is the case,” Thorin said gravely.  
“We must rescue her,” Kili said.  
“We don’t know where they may have taken her,” Thorin said.  
“We need our burglar,” Kili said.  
“They have taken Primrose to Dol Guldor,” Gandalf said, suddenly appearing, “Radagast is following them,” he added.  
“Fili, Kili and I will go to Dol Guldor and rescue Primrose. Gandalf you must lead the others to Rivendell. We will catch up to you when we’ve rescued Primrose,” Thorin said.  
“As you wish,” Gandalf said.  
Kili, Fili and Thorin immediately set off in the direction of Dol Guldor. Kili was sick with worry but didn’t dare voice his thoughts to Thorin.  
After a hard ride the three dwarves approached Dol Guldor and as they dismounted screams suddenly rang out.  
“Mahal that’s Primrose,” Kili gasped in horror.

The three dwarves carefully made their way into Dol Guldor.  
“If Azog is here he is mine,” Thorin said.  
“I will kill any orc who’s hurting Primrose,” Kili said.  
Fili knew why but didn’t say anything.  
“We will all kill those that are hurting our burglar,” Thorin said.  
All three dwarves had drawn their swords and they crept through Dol Guldor. When they encountered orcs they quickly killed them. Every so often they heard Primrose screaming and it made Kili furious knowing the one he loved was being hurt. Finally her screams were so loud that they knew she was in a nearby room. Approaching a nearby doorway Kili cautiously poked his head into the room. He withdrew it at once and looked at Fili horror on his face.  
“They are whipping her. Her back is torn to ribbons. I’m going to kill them. KILL them,” Kili said. He put his sword away and drew his bow. Quietly loading it Kili moved so he could aim into the room. All the orcs started when he fired his first shot. Grimly Kili fired again and again being careful not to hit Fili or Thorin who had rushed into the room to engage the orcs with their swords. The orc whipping Primrose was large and white but it was quickly apparent it was not Azog. Suddenly Kili had to drop his bow and draw his sword as an orc engaged him. For a few moments everything was a whirl of clanging swords.  
“Drop your weapons or I’ll kill her,” Azog’s voice suddenly rang out.   
He was standing by Primrose holding a knife to her throat. Kili let out a low growl and went to lunge at Azog but was stopped by Fili.

Angrily the three dwarves dropped their weapons.  
“Well well Thorin son of Thrain we meet again,” Azog said.  
“Let the Halfling go. I’m the one you want,” Thorin said.  
“She’s told us a lot of interesting things about you and your quest. My son’s whip soon loosened her tongue. Bolg you can let her go now . We have want we want,” Azog said.  
Primrose’s bonds were loosened and she was shoved away from the post she’d been tied to. She tried to cover herself up so the dwarves wouldn’t see her nakedness and stumbled towards the door. Seeing Kili’s bow lying where he’d discarded it when he drew his sword she carefully and quietly picked it up then looked around for some arrows. Out of the corner of his eye Kili saw what Primrose had done and slowly moved his foot pushing his quiver towards her. None of the orcs noticed the slight movement and Primrose had left the room moments later. He had noticed that she’d lost her clothes and had deliberately averted his eyes knowing she’d be embarrassed if he saw anything. He knew Thorin and Fili would have done the same.  
Suddenly arrows were flying and the orcs around the dwarves dropped. The dwarves grabbed their weapons and Thorin flung himself at Azog while Kili and Fili engaged Bolg. After a few moments of fighting Azog and Bolg flung the dwarves away and turned and fled.  
“COWARDS” Thorin roared after them.

Kili had turned to see where Primrose was and couldn’t see her.  
“Primrose?” he called out.  
“I’m just outside the room. Don’t ask me to come in. I need clothes,” Primrose said.  
“You were amazing,” Kili said.  
He quickly relieved the orcs of some of their garments then tossed the garments out the door.  
“See if some of those will fit. They’ll do until we get back to camp. You’ve got some spare stuff there right?” Kili said.  
“Yeah but its only underwear,” Primrose said.  
“You can wear a pair of my breeches and one of my shirts,” Kili said.  
Primrose liked the sound of that. His clothes would have his scent on them and she loved his scent. She pulled on some of the orcs garments then started into the room the dwarves were in only to collapse after going through the door way. Her back was bleeding badly and she was weak from blood loss. It had taken a huge effort to fire the arrows that had killed the orcs around the dwarves.

“Prim,” Kili cried out rushing over to her.  
“We need to get her to the others. Oin can help her,” Fili said.  
Kili gathered Primrose into his arms and the three dwarves hurried out of Dal Goldur, Fili picking up Kili’s bow and quiver and gathering Kili’s arrows, pulling them out of the orcs they were in. When the dwarves reached their ponies they mounted, Kili putting Primrose in front of him. A frantic ride ensued but finally they rejoined the rest of the company.  
“Oin Primrose is hurt. Badly,” Thorin said.  
Kili had dismounted his pony and lifting Primrose off the saddle he placed her on the ground face down. Oin was at her side in an instant. Using a knife he removed the orc garments so he could assess Primrose’s injuries. Her back, rump and thighs were a mess of torn raw flesh.  
“She hasn’t been defiled has she?” Kili asked urgently.  
He had to know as he couldn’t bare it if the orcs had taken Primrose in such a way. Oin gently parted Primrose’s legs and examined her.  
“No thank Mahal she has not. If she had been she’d have been torn and bruised,” Oin said.  
“Thank Mahal for that,” Kili said.  
He had looked away knowing Primrose would not want him to see her most intimate parts until they were married. Oin closed Primrose’s legs then applied a salve to Primrose’s injuries and used the orc garments to make bandages which he bound her wounds with. Primrose groaned as he did this, the pain bringing her round.

“Primrose needs to rest as she’s lost a fair bit of blood. Not enough to kill her but enough that she’s very weak. She will recover. I would suggest we make camp here for the night so she can rest,” Oin said.  
So the dwarves set up camp and Kili went over to where they would have their bedrolls. There he found a spare pair of breeches and a shirt and gave them to Primrose. She found her spare underwear when Kili gave her her bag and slowly and carefully got dressed. The other dwarves gave her privacy.  
“Just so you know they didn’t violate you,” Kili told her when he rejoined her.  
“H..how do you know?” Primrose stammered, wondering how he knew.  
“Oin examined you. I hope you don’t mind. I looked away,” Kili said.  
“That’s ok. I’m glad they didn’t take my virginity,” Primrose said.  
“I’m very glad too. You are MINE and MINE only. I will be the one to take your virginity when the time is right,” Kili said.  
He had said this very quietly so Thorin wouldn’t hear. Once Primrose was dressed Fili joined her and gave her her sword which he’d recovered before they left Dol Guldor.  
“This goes so much better with your shirt and pants than it did my dress,” Primrose remarked to Kili.  
“Just rest quietly tonight. I will have to be on watch with Fili but you should sleep,” Kili said.  
“I want to be with you,” Primrose protested.  
“You need to rest,” Kili said firmly.

In the end Primrose agreed to rest. Kili bought her dinner to her and the two sat quietly to eat.  
“Thank you for saving me,” Primrose said.  
“I wasn’t going to let them take you from me. No way,” Kili said.  
Some of the clips and clasps in her hair had come lose so Kili refastened them for her after he’d finished eating then gently nuzzled into her being careful not to hurt her. Primrose smiled despite the pain she was in. Once they were done eating Kili took their plates and utensils back to Bombur. When he returned to their bedrolls Primrose was lying down inside her bedroll and her eyes were closed.  
“Sleep well Prim,” Kili said.  
He joined the other dwarves and enjoyed some pipe weed with them. They were getting closer to Rivendell every day and Kili was getting more and more excited as he knew more than ever that he wanted to marry Primrose while they were there. When he had been travelling to Dol Guldor the thought of losing Primrose had made him feel sick. He was 100 percent in love with her and couldn’t imagine his life without her. 

“Penny for them?” Fili asked Kili.  
“ Fili I’ve realized I’m 100 percent in love with Prim,” Kili said.  
“I can see that. So are there going to be wedding bells when we get to Rivendell?” Fili said.  
“I sure hope so,” Kili said.  
“Uncle still doesn’t know how you and Prim feel about each other. Mahal help you when he finds out,” Fili said.  
“Uncle isn’t going to find out until we have gotten married. There won’t be anything he can do. Primrose will be an honorary dwarven princess,” Kili said.  
Inside he was a little concerned about how Thorin would react to finding out he’d taken Primrose as his wife. His plan was for them to get married and Thorin to just find out.   
“We’ve still got a long way to go to get to Rivendell. And Primrose is pretty badly hurt. She needs to focus on healing,” Fili cautioned.  
“Primrose can’t die. She just can’t. I’ll die if she dies,” Kili said.  
It would break his heart to lose Primrose and he knew he wouldn’t be able to carry on living if she wasn’t there beside him.   
“I’m sure Primrose will be fine,” Fili said.  
“I’m going to go and check on her,” Kili said.

He returned to his bedroll and found that Primrose was asleep and sleeping soundly. A check on her dressings found that there was some oozing from her wounds but not too much. Kili quietly left her and rejoined Fili.  
“You know I haven’t shown her the rune stone Mama gave me yet,” Kili said.  
“I miss Mama,” Fili said.  
Both Kili and Fili were close to their mother, Dis as they had grown up with only her as their parent. Thorin was like a father to them as their father had died while Dis was pregnant with Kili.  
“I wish I had been able to know Papa,” Kili said.  
“He died a heroic death you know that,” Fili said.  
Their father had died in battle against a marauding band of orcs and goblins defending a very pregnant Dis and a just turned 5 Fili. Fili barely remembered his father.  
“What do you think Mama will think of Prim?” Kili asked.  
“I dunno,” Fili said.  
Inside he hoped their mother liked Primrose as when they met Primrose would be her daughter in law.  
“Will you be my attendant when Prim and I get married?” Kili asked Fili.  
“I’d love to. Who will Prim’s attendant be?” Fili asked.  
“I don’t know,” Kili said.


	6. Chapter 6

When Kili finally went to bed Primrose was still asleep. She stirred as Kili slipped into his bedroll which was as usual next to hers.  
“How are you feeling my love,” Kili asked  
“Very sore and very weak,” Primrose said.  
Oin had checked her dressings just before Kili had gotten into his bedroll.  
“I’ve got something I want to show you in the morning,” Kili said.  
“I look forward to seeing it,” Primrose said.  
She drifted back off to sleep then, her hand in Kili’s their fingers entwined. When Kili woke the next morning Primrose was still asleep. She didn’t stir when Kili got up so he summoned Oin. He checked Primrose and found she had lost more blood during the night. She was still alive but only barely.  
“I need kingsfoil. Did you see any growing nearby?” Oin said.  
“I will find some,” Kili said.  
He quickly dressed and went in search of the weed. Thorin instructed the other dwarves to help him look. Finally Fili found some of the weed and bought it back to Oin. He made a healing salve with it and applied it to Primrose’s wounds then re dressed them. She still didn’t stir and Oin told Kili that Primrose had fallen into a coma.  
“Hopefully she will heal and come out of the coma,” Oin said.  
The dwarves breakfasted and discussed the situation. There was no way Primrose would be able to travel any further until she came out of the coma.  
“We will all remain in camp here until Primrose heals,” Thorin declared.

3 days later Primrose finally came out of the coma as she was beginning to heal. Kili was at her side and he smiled at her.  
“Mahal Primrose I thought we were going to lose you. We were all worried about you. But the worst is past now,” Kili said.  
“Am.. Am I going to live?” Primrose asked.  
“Yes. Yes you are. Thank Mahal for that,” Kili said.  
The other dwarves all expressed their relief that Primrose was ok.  
A week later Primrose was well on the way to healing and was well enough to be able to ride. So the dwarves began travelling towards Rivendell again. A few days before that she and Kili had gone for a walk as Kili wanted to talk to her on her own. They didn’t go far from the camp as the dwarves were very much aware that Azog and Bolg were still out there some where.  
“Do you remember I told you had something to show you?” Kili asked Primrose.  
“Yes you told me the night I slipped into the coma. I haven’t forgotten,” Primrose said.  
Kili reached into a pocket of his travelling jacket and withdrew a small smooth green stone.  
“This is a dwarven runestone. Mama gave it to me to remind me of my promise,” Kili said.  
“What does it say?” Primrose said, seeing the runes carved into it.  
“It means come back. And I promised Mama I’d come back,” Kili said.  
“Where is your Mama,” Primrose asked.  
“In the Blue Mountains with the rest of our folk. You’ll be able to meet her when they join us in Erebor,” Kili promised.

“She’ll be my mother in law then so I guess I’ll call her Mama too,” Primrose said.  
“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Kili asked.  
“I’m saying that yes I will marry you if that’s what you want. I heard you talking to that night you rescued me from Azog and Bolg about us getting married,”  
“Oh Prim you’ve just made me the happiest dwarf in Middle Earth,” Kili said.   
He picked Primrose up and twirled her round and round then put her down and drawing her close found her lips with his. The two kissed deeply.  
“I suppose you want to put the betrothal braid in my hair now,” Primrose said.  
“I would LOVE to be able to do that but I can’t. Uncle would see it and know at once what it means,” Kili said.  
“I know. I guess we could put braids in our hair just before we get married,” Primrose said.  
“Yes we will,” Kili said, “The courting braids, the betrothal braid in your hair and the marriage braids,” he said.  
“Do we add braids when we have children?” Primrose asked.  
“Yes as a matter of fact we do,” Kili said.

“So what do Fili’s braids represent.I notice he’s got four, two on each side,” Primrose said.  
“One represents that he’s Uncle’s heir, another represents that he’s Mama’s first born. She put that braid in his hair and Uncle put the heir braid in his hair. The other two are a courting braid as he has a she dwarf back in the Blue Mountains and one is a coming of age braid. I have one too,” Kili said.  
He showed her his coming of age braid. It was the only braid he had.  
“Right I see. I bet he misses his girlfriend terribly,” Primrose said.  
They were heading back to camp then and continued to chat about Fili until they were back at camp. Thorin and Gandalf had gone for a walk to discuss things and weren’t back so Kili quickly broke the news that he and Primrose were betrothed to the other dwarves.   
“Mahal Kili you are playing with fire. Congratulations,” Dwalin said.  
“Very nicely done,” Balin said.  
“We’re going to be brother and sister,” Fili said to Primrose.  
He hugged her and smiled then clasped hands with Kili and butted heads with him in a gesture of affection. The other dwarves promised not to say anything to Thorin. When Thorin and Gandalf got back the dwarves were smoking pipe weed and singing. Primrose was sitting between Kili and Fili and joining in the singing. She’d declined the pipeweed as she didn’t smoke.

It took the dwarves another 6 weeks to reach Rivendell. By the time they got there everyone was ready for a rest. They’d be staying in Rivendell for two weeks and they were looking forward to the rest. When they arrived in Rivendell Lindir greeted them and told them that Elrond was not there. But Elrond arrived a short time later leading a column of mounted elves. The dwarves being naturally suspicious of the elves closed up ranks and pulled their wepons out. Fortunately Elrond assured them that they meant no harm and the dwarves relaxed. He then invited the dwarves to share a meal with the elves.  
“When are you going to talk to Elrond?” Primrose asked Kili.  
“As soon as I can,” Kili replied.  
Each of the dwarves was shown to separate lodgings and Primrose had her own room as well. As luck would have it Elrond came to see each of the dwarves and when he went to see Kili that was when Kili spoke up.  
“Lord Elrond, I was wondering if you would be able to do me a favor,” Kili began.  
“How can I help you?” Elrond asked.  
“I am betrothed and I was wondering if you could perform the wedding. It’s a little complicated and needs to be done quickly and quietly,” Kili said.  
“A most unusual request. How is it complicated?” Elrond asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“I am betrothed to a Hobbit and my uncle does not know of the planned union. He would not approve. Nor would my intended’s uncle,” Kili said.  
“I see. I can marry you this evening if you like. I think the bridge in the garden would be an appropriate place,” Elrond said.

Kili nodded.  
“Thank you Lord Elrond,” he said.  
After Elrond was gone Kili freshened up and joined the other dwarves to have dinner. Primrose also joined them.  
“Elrond is going to marry us this very evening. Have you a gown you can wear?” Kili asked.  
“No I don’t,” Primrose said.  
But after they had eaten Primrose returned to her quarters and spoke to one of the she elves who was assigned to look after her and the she elf, Bienniel was able to find her a suitable gown. While Primrose bathed and dressed in the gown she could hear shouts and splashes. Looking out the window in her quarters Primrose could see the dwarves swimming in the fountain and spotted Kili splashing Fili. She smiled enjoying watching Kili enjoy himself then turned her attention back to what she was doing. Once she was dressed and ready she headed down to the garden where the bridge was. Kili was there waiting and she smiled. He was wearing his usual clothes but not his travelling jacket or his weapons. Fili was also there with Kili also minus his travelling jacket and weapons. Kili looked very handsome and he smiled at Primrose.  
“Elrond will be along shortly. Shall we braid our hair?” Kili said.  
“Lets,” Primrose said.  
She and Kili sat down and Primrose sat so her back was to Kili. He was going to braid her hair first. He created three braids in her hair. Two he put clasps in and the other he left without a clasp. Then Primrose put two braids in his hair and one one she put a clasp on the other she left claspless. Kili had withheld three of the clasps he’d found in the troll hoard to use in Primrose’s hair at the appropriate time and he’d helped her choose two clasps that would go in his hair. 

Finally Elrond arrived and Kili, Fili and Primrose joined him on the bridge. The ceremony was short but beautiful.  
“Do you Primrose Baggins take Kili of Erebor to be your husband?” Elrond asked.  
“I do,” Primrose said.  
“And do you Kili of Erebor take Primrose Baggins to be your wife?” Elrond asked.  
“Yes I do,” Kili said.  
Do you have vows you wish to exchange?” Elrond asked.  
They nodded and Primrose began.  
“I Primrose Baggins take you Kili of Erebor to be my husband. I promise to love you and cherish you and be there for you in the good times and the bad. I promise to be faithful and true to you until we are parted in death,” Primrose said.  
“I Kili of Erebor take you Primrose Baggins to be my wife. I promise to love you and cherish you and be there for you in the good times and the bad. I promise to be faithful and true to you until we are parted in death,” Kili said.  
“Do you have clasps to exchange?” Elrond asked.  
Kili had explained to him the tradition of exchanging braid clasps.  
Fili passed Primrose the clasp for Kili’s braid.  
“I give this clasp to you as a symbol of my love and devotion. I love you Kili of Erebor,” Primrose said, sliding the clasp onto the bottom of his marriage braid.  
“I give this clasp to you as a symbol of my love and devotion. I love you Primrose Baggins,” Kili said sliding the clasp onto the bottom of her marriage braid.  
“I now pronounce you husband and wife. Kili you may kiss your wife,” Elrond said.  
Kili lent forward and finding Primrose’s lips kissed her. Fili cheered and then he and Elrond clapped.

Kili led Primrose off the bridge and into the garden followed by Elrond and Fili.  
“I will have you moved into shared quarters,” Elrond said.  
He turned and left.  
“Hey sis,” Fili said.  
He smiled at Primrose.  
“You’re Princess Primrose of Erebor now,” Kili said.  
He smiled and kissed Primrose. When they came up for air they decided to go to bed so they and Fili headed to their quarters.  
Kili and Primrose had been given a room with a double bed in it.  
“Now you are my wife it’s time to make you mine,” Kili said.  
He moved forward and kissed Primrose. One kiss followed another as Kili unlaced the back of Primrose’s gown and slid it off her shoulders. She was unlacing his jerkin and undershirt at the same time. It wasn’t long before they had shed their clothes and gotten into their bed. The feeling of skin against skin was exquisite.

20 minutes later Thorin was walking down the hallway looking for Kili as he’d gone to the room Kili had been assigned to only to find he wasn’t there.  
“Please I know where your nephew is. He’s been given a new room,” one of the elves said.  
“What?” Thorin asked.  
“His new room is down that hallway there,” the elf said.  
“Thank you,” Thorin said.  
He headed in the direction the elf pointed and it wasn’t long before he had located the room Kili and Primrose were in. Knocking Thorin entered then stopped short the color draining from his face. There was Kili in bed with Primrose and it was pretty obvious what they were doing.  
“What in Mahal’s name is going on here?” Thorin thundered.  
Kili jerked then quickly rolled off Primrose. As he sat up Thorin got another shock. He had two braids in his hair. Primrose sat up and to Thorin’s disbelief he saw three braids in her hair. At once he knew what the braids were.  
“How DARE you. This is OUTRAGEOUS,” Thorin roared.  
“Hello Uncle,” Primrose said.  
“We have behaved very properly. Elrond married us not an hour ago. I have not lain with her before that,” Kili said.  
“Propriety be damned. You a prince marrying a… a HALFLING. Have you taken leave of your senses?” Thorin shouted.

“Uncle I love Primrose. I’ve been in love with her since I met her at Bag End. We are married now and there isn’t anything you can do about it. We didn’t tell you as I knew you’d react like this,” Kili said.  
“I won’t accept this. I CAN’T. You have bought shame on the line of Durin,” Thorin growled.  
“Primrose is my beautiful princess,” Kili said.  
“She will NEVER be a princess of Erebor and you will never be King. NEVER,” Thorin said.  
He turned on his heel and left slamming the door behind him.  
“Whoops,” Primrose said.  
“He would have found out as soon as he saw us at breakfast anyway. Our braids remember,” Kili said.  
He began to say something else but a tapping at the door stopped him.  
“Come in,” he called out.  
Their door opened and the other dwarves poked their heads in.  
“We could hear Thorin blowing his stack. I take it he knows now,” Dori said.  
“He knows,” Kili said.  
“Congratulations you two,” Oin said.  
The other dwarves congratulated them too.  
“We’ll talk to your uncle, “ Dwalin said.  
“Make him see reason. I think he will come to accept it. He’s just had a big shock is all,” Balin said.

They went and found Thorin. He was fuming.  
“I am furious,” he said, “ I went to talk to Kili and I found him in bed with Primrose. They were well you can guess,” Thorin said.  
“We know they are married. We saw their braids. And um we knew they were courting as we ah found out one night when gathering wood,” Dwalin said.  
“You KNEW and you didn’t tell me. Why didn’t you tell me. I’d have put a stop to it then and there,” Thorin said.  
He couldn’t believe what he was hearing.  
“We saw no reason why they couldn’t court. They LOVE each other and they are a good match. So what if Primrose is a Hobbit,” Balin said.  
“Dwarves DON’T marry non Dwarves,” Thorin said through clenched teeth.  
“There is always a first time,” Dwalin said.  
“I don’t believe you two,” Thorin said.  
“You have a beautiful daughter in law. Kili is very lucky to have her. And anyway he’s not the heir to the throne so it’s not like Primrose would ever become Queen under the Mountain. Let Kili be happy and live his life with Primrose. What harm would it do?” Balin said.

Thorin was still too angry to even consider that. He went to bed wondering what on earth he was going to do. There was no way he could undo what Kili and Primrose had done. The other dwarves would hate him if he kicked Kili and Primrose out of the company and besides he needed Primrose as their burglar. Suddenly he had an idea and he smiled in the darkness. If Primrose could prove she was as tough as any dwarf he would accept her as a daughter in law. He would ask no, make Kili punish her with the armath taur and see how many strokes she could take. He would watch proceedings and see what happened. On that thought he fell asleep and slept until morning. When he woke he dressed and proceeded down to breakfast. There he saw Kili and Primrose sitting together and once all the dwarves were seated at the table he stood.  
“I have an announcement to make. It has come to my attention that my nephew Kili was married last night. Congratulations Kili and Primrose. However for me to accept this union, you Primrose will have to prove you are as tough as any of my dwarves. You got married to Kili behind my back so you need to be disciplined for that. Kili you will be doing the discipline as per our custom. If you Primrose can take as many strokes of the armath taur without asking Kili to stop as he took from me after losing two of the ponies I will accept your union,” Thorin said.  
He noticed Primrose go pale as he continued.  
“Kili you will also be receiving discipline and I will be doing it. You should have come to me about what you were going to do,” Thorin ended.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
Primrose looked at Kili in disbelief.  
“He can’t be serious. You could seriously hurt me with that thing,” she said.  
“Uncle is deadly serious. I’m sorry my love,” Kili said.  
He was as upset as Primrose about it and as worried as she was that he would hurt her badly.  
“My skin isn’t as tough as a dwarf’s,” Primrose said.  
“I know and that’s what worries me,” Kili said.  
He had taken her hand in his and he squeezed it gently.  
“At least if I am hurt Elrond and Oin can heal me,” Primrose said.  
“Yes that is true,” Kili said.  
When breakfast was over Thorin stood again.  
“Kili and Primrose please join me in the garden tonight. We will not be disturbed,” Thorin said.  
He left the dining room and the dwarves dispersed. Kili and Primrose spent the day enjoying one another’s company and dreading that evening. They knew that if things worked out that Thorin would have to accept Primrose so they kept that thought uppermost in their minds. Both were determined that Primrose would win Thorin’s acceptance.

That evening Kili and Primrose made their way down to the garden talking softly knowing there was no way of avoiding what was to come. It was Primrose’s opportunity to show Thorin that she could be an acceptable niece in law. There they found Thorin waiting for them holding the armath taur and turning it over in his hands.   
“Good you are prompt. Let’s get this over with,” Thorin said  
He passed the armath taur to Kili with a nod then stood back and watched his arms folded his face stern. Kili turned to Primrose who was trying not to show how afraid she was. He wasn’t going to enjoy this one little bit as he knew he was going to hurt the one he loved.  
“Please take your gown off and kneel down with your forehead touching the ground,” Kili said.  
Primrose quickly moved to obey unlacing her gown and pulling it over her head. She folded it and placed it on the ground by Kili then got down on her knees and leant forward so her forehead was touching the ground. When she was kneeling down Kili lifted her slip and pulled her underwear down baring her rump then moved so he was behind her. He looked at the armath taur then gritted his teeth and raised it up and swung his arm down hoping he didn’t hurt Primrose badly.  
‘I’m sorry my love,’ he thought.

With a loud sound the armath taur connected with her rump and the pain was like nothing Primrose had ever felt before. It was even worse than when her Uncle Bilbo had disciplined her as a small child. She bit her lip determined that she would not cry out. Again Kili hit her and again. Silently Primrose counted the blows and after the 3rd tears were running down her cheeks. Her whole rump felt like it was on fire and she didn’t know if she could take any more blows. Kili hit Primrose again and bravely she she bit back a scream. Somehow she managed two more hits without screaming then on the 7th it was too much.  
“Stop my love I can’t take it anymore,” Primrose said.  
“You may sit up my love,” Kili said.  
Primrose sat up, her slip falling down as she did so preserving her modesty. Kili smiled at her and told her she could right her underwear and put her gown on again. Standing Primrose fixed her underwear then slipped into her gown and looked at Kili. He had passed the armath taur to Thorin and he was looking proud. He gathered her into his arms and held her close. Primrose sobbed openly as her rump really did hurt.  
“I’m sorry my love. So sorry for having to do that to you. I hope I haven’t hurt you too badly. My clever brave wife. I’m so proud of you, breaking my record. How the heck did you do it?” he asked.  
“I was just determined I would. Uncle has to approve of our union now. I took as many as you did without crying out,” Primrose said.

She and Kili turned to look at Thorin. He was smiling but inside was shocked as he had been so sure Primrose would fail to take the requisite blows of the armath taur or that Kili would refuse to discipline her.  
“Very very well done Primrose. You are as tough as any of my dwarves. I am honored to have you as my niece in law. I was very wrong to object to your union with Kili. But there is still the matter of Kili’s discipline to attend to. Once that is done this matter will be closed. Kili will you please kneel with your forehead touching the ground,” Thorin said.  
Primrose disentangled herself from Kili and watched as Thorin disciplined Kili. He managed to equal Primrose’s record before asking Thorin to stop. When it was over Thorin gave him a brief lecture about the necessity of not keeping things from him before letting him right his breeches. Then Thorin addressed them both.  
“This matter is closed. Welcome Princess Primrose of Erebor to the house of Durin. Kili you behaved like a true dwarven warrior, accepting the need to discipline your wife and taking your own discipline very well. I am not entirely sure I want Fili to be my heir after this as he did not display the courage required to be a good leader when I disciplined the two of you after you lost those ponies,” Thorin said.  
“You didn’t think I would have it in me to hit her did you,” Kili said.  
“To be honest no. And I didn’t think Primrose would be able to take even one blow of the armath taur,” Thorin said.

He had a smile on his face and suddenly Kili and Primrose knew it was ok. Really ok. Thorin had accepted their union.   
“I will see you two later as I am guessing you are wanting to be alone together now. Oh and Prim, you have earned the right to apply discipline using this,” Thorin said.  
He turned and walked away after passing the armath taur to Primrose and a few moments later was gone leaving Kili and Primrose alone.   
“What did Uncle mean?” Primrose asked, examining the armath taur.  
“If you have not been disciplined with the armath taur you cannot use it on another. As you have been disciplined with it you have earned the right to use it on another,” Kili said.  
“Is that so?” Primrose asked a glint in her eye.  
“You wouldn’t. Besides I’ve just had it used on me. Now is not a good time,” Kili said.  
“Yes I would. You hit me with this thing so I think it’s only fair that I hit you with it,” Primrose said.  
“You are right, I submit to you,” Kili said.  
He began to undress leaving his garments in a tidy pile. When he was done he knelt down leaning forward to rest his forehead on the ground.  
Primrose stepped behind him and raised the armath taur bringing it down on Kili’s rump. He flinched but stayed silent. Primrose hit him 6 more times and not once did he cry out.  
“I won’t hit you again. We’re even now,” Primrose said.  
She gently wiped away the tears that were running down Kili’s cheeks and found his lips with hers.   
Soon they were kissing deeply, Kili’s hands unlacing Primrose’s dress and pulling it over her head…

An hour later the two rejoined the other dwarves.   
“So what happened?” Fili asked.  
“I took 6 strokes of the armath taur without crying out. I broke Kili’s record. He equaled my record when Uncle disciplined him,” Primrose said.  
“So Uncle has accepted you then,” Fili asked.  
“He has,”  
“Well done both of you on your excellent courage,” Dwalin said, coming over to them.  
The other dwarves gathered round congratulating him. They were shocked that Primrose had proved to be as tough as she was. Primrose then spoke up again.  
“After Uncle had disciplined Kili he gave me the armath taur. Said I’d earned the right to be able to use it myself,” Primrose said.  
She looked over at Kili and the other dwarves looked at him with an Oooh expression.  
“I took 7 hits of the armath taur from her. The same number I gave her. I did not cry out,” Kili said.  
“I will break that record if I’m ever disciplined again,” Fili vowed.  
“And what happened afterwards?” Nori asked, a cheeky grin on his face.  
“Mind your own business,” Kili said.  
“I can guess,” Fili piped up.  
“Shut up Fili,” Kili said.  
“Are you two going to join us?” Ori asked.  
“Yes but I think we’ll remain standing for now,” Kili said.

Thorin wasn’t there as he was in discussions with Gandalf and Elrond. The dwarves were keen to celebrate Kili and Primrose’s marriage with a big party.  
“When we have taken Erebor I will be able to pay your uncle whatever price he might ask for you,” Kili said.  
“What do you mean?” Primrose asked.  
“In dwarven culture its traditional for the husband to be to pay a bridal price to the family of his intended,” Kili explained.  
“We do not pay a bride price in our society,” Primrose said, “The male will ask the female’s family for her hand in marriage and gain their permission to marry her,” Primrose said.  
“Which I didn’t do. Oh well Bilbo will just have to accept what has happened,” Kili said.  
He had his arm around Amber’s waist and he squeezed her gently.  
“Yes Uncle will just have to accept it. It will be 3 or 4 months before we will see him again,” Kili said.  
An impromptu party got under way then for Primrose and Kili to celebrate their wedding. Thorin joined the party when the discussions with Gandalf and Elrond had drawn to a close for the day. The ale flowed freely and pipes were smoked. 

The dwarves presented the happy couple with gifts they had obtained during the day. Then Kili made a speech.  
“Thank you everyone for sharing this happy occasion with Prim and I. This is the start of a new chapter in my life and I am really looking forward to my life with Prim. Thank you all for being supportive of this union and thank you Uncle for accepting it,” Kili said.  
He then turned to Primrose,  
“I have something for you, something I’ve had Bofur making since I taught you how to use my bow,” Kili said.  
He disappeared and came back a few minutes later with the quiver and bow that Bofur had constructed.  
“These are for you,” Kili said.  
He smiled and passed them to Primrose.  
“Wow my love thank you so much,” Primrose said.  
The quiver had a belt attachment like Kili’s which she would wear over her shoulder like Kili did and her sword scabbard could be attached at the bottom. Inside the quiver was her own set of arrows that Bofur had crafted. The bow was a similar design to Kili’s but suited her exactly.  
“Now you’ll be a real warrior,” Kili said.

The party broke up not long after that and everyone retired to their quarters. Primrose placed her new bow and arrows with her sword.  
“I will definitely need to wear breeches rather than a gown as these won’t go with a gown,” Primrose said.  
“You can wear my shirt and breeches as long as you need to,” Kili said.  
“Thanks,” Primrose said.  
She had had no intention of taking the elvish gown she’d been wearing with her when they left Rivendell.  
“We will have to take a swim together tomorrow,” Kili said.  
Primrose liked the sound of that.   
“Yes we will,” Primrose said.  
Kili then gave Primrose some basic advice on how to take care of her bow and arrows. He had already advised her on how to care for her sword. She listened attentively and watched what Kili did. When he was done the two got into bed and cuddled.  
“I love you so much Prim,” Kili said.  
“Love you too Kili,” Primrose said.  
Kili found Primrose’s lips with his and the two were soon kissing and cuddling enjoying being together. They fell asleep wrapped in each other’s arms and didn’t wake until morning.

That afternoon the two went for a walk down to the stream near the bridge where they had gotten married. They walked hand in hand enjoying the scenery and being alone with each other. The area they went to was deserted and they knew that they wouldn’t be disturbed as the elves didn’t usually go there. It didn’t take long to shed their clothes leaving them in a tidy pile and Primrose found her eyes roving over Kili’s nakedness. He was exquisite, a muscular physique accented by a light covering of dark hair on his arms legs and chest. Hair also ran down in a line from his chest to his navel and down below that. Kili’s eyes were roving over Primrose and he smiled enjoying what he was seeing. The two entered the water, Kili diving in and Primrose carefully lowering herself in and came together sharing light kisses.   
“You look beautiful my love,” Kili said.  
“Thank you. And you look amazingly stunningly sexy,” Primrose said.  
Kili wrapped his arms around Primrose holding her close. The feeling of skin against skin was electrifying and it wasn’t long before they were kissing deeply, one kiss following another Kili picked Primrose up letting her wrap her legs around his waist…

When they were both spent Kili lowered Primrose down again and the two had a fun game of splashing each other then Primrose looked at Kili.  
“I wonder if I will conceive soon,” she said.  
“It would be wonderful if you did. I would love to be a Papa,” Kili said.  
“Do you receive a braid to indicate fatherhood and motherhood?” Primrose asked.  
“Yes,” Kili said.  
“If I conceive I’ll be pregnant for 13 months. We hobbits live a little longer than humans so our pregnancies are a little longer. We also have slightly longer monthly cycles. Instead of 5-7 days of bleeding we bleed for 2 weeks and there are 5 weeks between our bleeds,” Primrose said.  
“Dwarves are usually pregnant for 24 months and there are 4 months between bleeds which last for a month. That’s because we live for 200-300 years,” Kili said.  
Primrose remembered Kili telling her he’d only just come of age like she had.  
“W… what will you do when I am dead and gone. I’ll pass long before you will,” Primrose said.  
“I don’t know. Dwarves mate for life so I would not marry again,” Kili said.  
“I understand that,” Primrose said.  
“If I become a Papa the child will be half dwarf half hobbit. So it will be interesting to see what kind of life span the child will have,” Kili said.  
“I would guess any children we have would live longer than me but not as long as you might live,” Primrose said.  
“That seems reasonable,” Kili said.

The two talked for a while longer then clambered out of the stream. It was fine and sunny so Kili laid his jerkin out for them to lie on and they lay down and enjoyed a cuddle while the sun dried them off. Once they were dry they dressed and headed back up to the Last Homely House where they joined the other dwarves to have dinner.  
“When are you due for your next bleed?” Kili asked Primrose on the way back.  
“In about three weeks. If it doesn’t arrive and doesn’t come at all I will speak to Oin as I am sure he will have some way of being able to tell if I’m going to be a mama,” Primrose said.  
“Yes I’m sure he has,” Kili said, “And he’ll be able to advise you on what herbs and things to use to ease any symptoms you may suffer from whilst expecting,” he added.  
When they rejoined the others they discovered a lively discussion going on about when to resume their travels.   
“I still need Elrond to look at my map so we won’t be leaving for a while yet,” Thorin tells them.  
He then turned to Primrose and said she was welcome to join him, Gandalf and Elrond when Elrond looked at his map.  
“Can Kili come too?” Primrose asked.  
Kili smiled glad Primrose wanted him to be included as well.  
“I don’t see why not,” Thorin said.  
“Thank you Uncle,” Primrose said.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
A few nights later Elrond, Thorin, Gandalf, Primrose and Kili met to look at Thorin’s map. It had to be looked at under a certain moon and as luck would have it the very same moon shone that night. The writing that showed up on it gave directions as to how to find the key hole in the door at the secret entrance to Erebor that matched Thorin’s key.  
“Wow we haven’t got much time to get there. I guess we will have to leave fairly soon” Primrose said.  
“We will,” Thorin said.  
Primrose looked at Kili, concern on her face. She didn’t know how she would travel if she was pregnant. And there was the fact she’d be putting her unborn baby in danger. Kili gave her a reassuring look and put his hand on her arm, as if to say don’t worry about it. Obviously he had guessed what she was concerned about.  
Thorin, Gandalf and Elrond discussed the quest for a while and then everyone returned to their quarters.  
“Oh my love what if I AM pregnant. I could be putting our unborn child, your heir, in terrible danger,” Primrose said.  
“I will protect you and that which grows within you if that is the case,” Kili said.

The dwarves remained in Erebor for two more weeks and during that time Kili and Primrose spent all their time together getting used to being a married couple. By the time the dwarves left Erebor Primrose was due her next bleed but it hadn’t arrived. She was also feeling nauseous in the mornings and her breasts were full and tender. After the first full day’s travel the company camped and Primrose went and spoke to Oin.  
“I will have to examine you and see if you have any signs of pregnancy,” Oin said.  
So he, Kili and Primrose went out of sight of the others and Primrose undressed and lay down on Kili’s jerkin. Oin knelt down by Primrose and began examining her.  
“Kili, I will need to examine her internally is that ok with you? And may I examine her breasts?” Oin asked.  
“Yes you may,” Kili said.  
Primrose also gave her consent and the examination proceeded. At the end of it Oin told Primrose she could get dressed again then once she was dressed Oin smiled at Primrose and Kili.  
“Without question you’re pregnant Primrose. Congratulations both of you. Primrose how long does a hobbit carry her child?”  
“We are pregnant for 13 months,” Primrose said.  
“Dwarves carry for 24 months,” Oin said.  
“I know, Kili told me,” Primrose said.  
“As your child is half dwarf half Hobbit your pregnancy may last for 19 months which is longer than a hobbit pregnancy but shorter than a dwarf pregnancy,” Oin said.

He then went on to instruct Primrose on what herbs to use to help with the nausea and any other symptoms she might suffer from. Primrose would need to see Oin regularly for check-ups as her pregnancy progressed. Kili, Primrose and Oin returned to the camp and Fili came rushing up to Primrose and Kili.  
“Well?” he asked.  
“How does Uncle Fili sound,” Kili said.  
“You mean?”  
“Yes I’m going to be a papa,” Kili said.  
“Mahal that’s wonderful,” Thorin said coming over.  
“You will be Great Uncle Thorin,” Primrose said  
“And Mama will be Grandmama,” Fili said.  
Fili and Thorin hugged Primrose and clasped hands and butted heads with Kili.  
The news quickly spread around the camp and soon an impromptu party had gotten under way. All the dwarves were excited to hear Primrose and Kili’s news. They were also concerned that Primrose could be putting her baby in danger. Dwalin and Balin felt she should return to Rivendell and let the Dwarves finish the quest without her. Thorin wouldn’t hear of it.  
“Primrose is our burglar. We need her to find the Arkenstone without disturbing the dragon,” Thorin said.

In the end Primrose was allowed to continue on the quest as the dwarves would do all they could to protect her especially Kili, Fili and Thorin. That night Primrose was on watch with Kili and Fili as usual.  
“Have you guys got any ideas for names for your child yet?” Fili asked.  
“We don’t even know if I’m having a boy or a girl,” Primrose said.  
They wouldn’t know what Primrose was having until she delivered the baby so would need to come up with both a boy name and a girl name.  
“I wonder what your child will look like. Whether it will look like a hobbit or a dwarf,” Fili said.  
“Again we won’t know until I deliver the child,” Primrose said.  
Kili smiled at Primrose.  
“Turn around. I want to braid your hair,” Kili said.  
Primrose did as he said and he quickly added a braid to her hair.’  
“I’ve added the motherhood braid to your hair. Will you add the fatherhood one to mine?” Kili asked.  
Primrose nodded and quickly added the braid.   
“What do you think of having your name as middle name if our child is a boy?” Primrose said.  
“I like it. He could be Borin Kili. Borin was Papa’s name,” Kili said.  
“That sounds good. If our child is a girl she could be Sigrid Primrose,” Primrose said.  
“Nice,” Kili said.  
So it was settled just like that.

A few days later the dwarves reached the mountains. Their journey since leaving Rivendell until then had been uneventful. As the company began climbing up the mountain pass the weather got worse and worse.  
“Stay close to me my love,” Kili said.  
Primrose nodded and stayed as close to Kili as she could as the dwarves slowly made their way along the path. It grew narrower and the weather even more wild and soon everyone was huddling against the mountainside. Suddenly Primrose slipped and nearly went over the edge of the cliff.  
“Prim,” Kili called out in alarm, upon hearing her scream of fright.  
He grabbed Primrose pulling her back against him holding her close. He could feel her heart pounding in her chest.  
“You’re ok my love. I’ve got you. I won’t let you fall,” Kili said.  
“I know,” Primrose said.  
She smiled at Kili, her heart rate finally returning to normal. It had been a bad fright but she felt ready to continue on. Fili was nearby looking concerned but she assured him she was ok.

Finally the company got on the move again but the weather just got even worse. So they huddled close together against the cliff hoping to wait out the storm only to have the ground suddenly start shaking. And then Bofur spotted something huge standing up in the distance.  
““Oh my word the stories are true. Giants, Stone giants,” Bofur said.  
Everyone looked in the direction he was looking in and saw the Giant. And then Balin realised what was going on.  
“This isn’t a thunderstorm it’s a giant battle storm,” he said. Then a huge hunk of the mountainside was flung toward them. It struck the cliff above them and rocks and other debris rained down upon the company.   
“Kili I’m scared,” Primrose said.  
Kili held Primrose close protecting her with his hands and arms heedless of the danger to himself. The ground shook again and Primrose clung to Kili feeling even more fearful. The company edged their way along the path taking cover from falling debris where they could. Suddenly another hunk of mountainside was flung towards them and at the same time the ground shook. The company turned to see where the hunk of mountainside went and saw it hit another giant behind them. 

“Kili this is no place for Primrose. Your child is in danger. We need to get out of here,” Fili said.  
“Agreed,” Kili said.  
Before they could even move one step the ground shook again then split between Kili and Primrose. Primrose looked at Kili in horror. What was going on?   
“Primrose! No,” Kili said as his part of the path moved away from hers. And then everyone realised the dwarves on Primrose’s side of the path were standing on a giant. Kili watched in horror as it stood up and entered the fight.   
“Mahal please keep Primrose safe. Don’t let her die,” Kili begged.  
The giant Primrose was on continued to fight with the other giants until suddenly one of the other giants threw a chunk of rock at it hitting the giant in the head. It lurched forward and as it fell it crashed into the side of the mountain. The dwarves safely on the side of the mountain could only watch in horror fearing the worst for the comrades. As soon as the dust had settled they cautiously made their way forward. To their relief the other dwarves had survived and were ok. Suddenly Kili realised Primrose wasn’t there.  
“Where’s Prim?” he asked.  
At the same time Primrose screamed from below them and looking down Fili realised Primrose had gone over the edge and was clinging on for dear life. Her feet were wind milling unable to find purchase so she could pull herself up. Kili immediately moved forward and reached out his hand as did Fili. Primrose tried to grab Kili’s hand but missed so tried again. This time she grabbed his hand and held on tight. Kili quickly pulled her up only to fall over the edge of the cliff himself. Fili immediately grabbed him and pulled him up.

“We need to find cover, now,” Kili said.  
“Agreed,” Thorin said.  
The dwarves hurried along the mountain path finally finding shelter in a cave which had a dirt floor and was wide enough for them to set up their bedrolls in. Bombur began preparing some food for dinner and the other dwarves talked quietly. Fili joined Primrose and Kili who were sitting together and cuddling. Primrose was shaking, still frightened by her near fall to her death.  
“You’re safe my love. I’ve got you and I’m not letting you go,” Kili said softly to her.  
“I thought I was… thought I was going to die,” Primrose said.  
She began to cry and Kili held her close.  
“Let it out you’ve had a bad fright,” he said.  
“You ok?” he asked Kili.  
“I’m fine. That was a close one though. I’m thankful we were able to grab Primrose before she lost her grip and fell.  
“You are both alive and that’s what is most important,” Fili said.  
“Prim’s had an awful fright. Give her some time and she’ll be fine,” Kili said.  
Primrose was slowly relaxing, knowing Kili was holding her tight. She felt safe, wrapped in his loving arms.

After dinner the dwarves talked quietly about what lay ahead. Kili and Fili were both concerned that Bolg and Azog were still at large and very much alive.  
“You do realise that Bolg and Azog are going to try again to kill us and Uncle. Azog wants to end the line of Durin and he won’t stop until he has. We must be always on our guard for an attack from him,” Fili said.  
“I’d like to see him try. He couldn’t kill us before and he won’t be successful any other time. Uncle will retake Erebor and sit on the throne there,” Kili said.  
They still had a very long journey ahead of them including travelling through Mirkwood and then across the lake that lay beyond it. Each of these things was another obstacle that must be overcome. And they had limited time in which to reach Erebor as they had to be there on Durin’s day as the keyhole in the secret door would be revealed in the last light of Durin’s day. Durin’s day wasn’t that far away.  
“What are we going to do once the quest is over?” Primrose asked Kili.  
“You’ll live with me in Erebor,” Kili said.  
“Will we be able to go back to the Shire and visit Uncle?” Primrose asked.  
“Of course. I’m sure he’d love to meet his great niece or nephew,” Kili said.  
He smiled at Primrose who smiled back, completely relaxed. The terror of the events earlier had given way to exhaustion for all of the dwarves so when everyone went to bed it wasn’t long before they had fallen asleep.

Primrose was woken during the night by a cracking sound. Her sword was glowing blue meaning they were in the presence of goblins. Before she had a chance to wonder what was going on the ground split apart and everyone was falling. They landed in a heap, Primrose landing on top of Kili.  
“Sorry my love,” Primrose said, hoping she hadn’t hurt him.   
She rolled off Kili and cautiously stood. The other dwarves were also standing up and dusting themselves off.   
“Look out everyone. There are Goblins and lots of them!” Nori exclaimed.  
The dwarves quickly closed ranks pulling their weapons out. Suddenly the goblins were upon them. Primrose had drawn her sword and was fighting fiercely, holding her own. Suddenly someone’s elbow knocked her and she stumbled backwards, the ground suddenly disappearing under her. After a short fall she lands on top of the goblin she had been fighting who had fallen with her and is knocked out cold. Kili was unaware of Primrose’s fall as he and the other dwarves had been captured by the goblins and taken before the Great Goblin. It is only when Kili looks around he suddenly realises Primrose is not there. Horrified he wonders where she could be thinking the worst that the goblins have captured her and are even at that moment doing unspeakable things to her. He catches Fili’s eyes and manages to silently communicate that Primrose has disappeared. Fili looks equally as horrified.

The Great Goblin demands to know why the Dwarves are there but none of them answer. The Great Goblin finally grows impatient.  
“If you won’t talk maybe you’ll squeal. Start with the youngest,” he says.  
“Wait,” Thorin calls out as the Goblins move to grab Ori  
He reluctantly answers the Great Goblin’s question but it’s no good and the dwarves are still to be tortured. Suddenly Gandalf appears and blasts the Goblins with his staff. The dwarves immediately begin running after grabbing their weapons which had been taken off them and dumped nearby.  
“Uncle, Primrose has disappeared,” Kili tells Thorin when they are running side by side.  
“There isn’t anything we can do. She’s on her own. We’ve got enough to deal with ourselves right now. I’m sure she can handle herself,” Thorin said.  
Kili knew he was right but he still couldn’t help worrying about Primrose.   
“Mahal please keep Primrose safe and return her to us and me,” he prayed.  
Suddenly more goblins swarmed them and Kili had to fight. He focused on the fight and dispatched several goblins with swings from his sword. Fili was next to him and they fought side by side as they usually did.


	9. Chapter 9

Suddenly Gandalf is there a big flash of light coming from his staff which blinds and confuses the goblins allowing the dwarves to escape. The dwarves flee through the underground caverns fighting the pursuing Goblins. Kili does not have time to think about Primrose as everything is happening quickly and he constantly has to fight when Goblins try to stop them again. He has to concentrate on staying alive and getting out in one piece. Finally they reach opening that leads out onto the mountainside and make their way out of the mountain onto the mountainside. There Gandalf does a headcount and it is discovered Primrose isn’t with them.   
“Where’s Primrose?” Kili asks looking all around hoping to spot her.   
It is only then that he realised that she hadn’t re-joined them and he was very worried about her.  
“She’s obviously escaped the mountain and gone back to Hobbiton,” Bofur said.  
“Prim wouldn’t do that. She wouldn’t leave me. She loves me and I love her,” Kili said.  
“He’s right,” Fili said, “Prim loves my brother very much. Haven’t you noticed how they are always looking at each other with such love in their eyes?” he adds.  
“Fili is right. I’ve seen the love they have for each other,” Thorin said.  
“Then where could she be?” Gandalf asked.  
The dwarves looked at each other all at a loss as to where Primrose could be. The last time they recalled seeing her was when the Goblins captured them and began to take them towards the Goblin King. He had been killed by Gandalf during the escape but not before he had sent word to Azog that he’d captured the dwarves.

“I’m here,” Primrose said, stepping out from behind a tree.  
Kili lit up when he heard her voice and turned as she joined him. The two kissed and hugged glad to be together again.  
“Where did you get to?” Thorin asked.  
“I fell down a crevice and landed on a Goblin. There was this other creature there, not a goblin, not unlike me really, and he killed the goblin then dragged it away to eat. I must have disturbed him trying to find my way out as he discovered me. We had this game of riddles and I made him promise if I won that he’d lead me out. To cut a long story short I won but the creature wouldn’t lead me out so I had to find my own way out which I did, escaping the creature who was trying to find me again,” Primrose said.   
She left out the fact that the creature had dropped a ring which she’d picked up and that she’d discovered that putting on the ring made her invisible. This she intended to share with Kili privately later.  
“You should have killed that creature,” Kili said.  
“I was going to but I felt pity for him and decided not to,” Primrose said.  
“I’m just glad you are ok,” Kili said.  
He was gently cupping her face in his hands as he said this and he leant forward and kissed her. Primrose kissed back their kiss quickly deepening. Suddenly warg howls split the air, interrupting their kiss.  
“Quick run,” Thorin barked out.  
Everybody ran and soon they reached a sudden drop as the ground became a cliff and there was nowhere to go. The wargs suddenly appear and they have orcs riding them. One is a large white Warg with Azog riding it. He calls out in orcish and the Wargs approach the company.

Everyone scrambled up a tree, Kili helping Primrose to climb up the tree behind him and Fili. The wargs throw themselves at the trees making them shake violently.  
“Hang on my love” Kili said.  
Primrose was hanging on to the tree for grim life. Suddenly it leaned over and she and Kili had to jump to the next tree. Gandalf had grabbed something and touched it to his staff. Suddenly it burst into flame and Primrose realised it was a pinecone. Gandalf threw the pinecone at the wargs and the ground where it landed burst into flames. He quickly lit more pinecones and threw them to the dwarves and Primrose who hurled them at the wargs. Soon there was a semi-circle of burning grass and trees around the trees the dwarves and Primrose were in. The wargs had retreated from the fire but were waiting just beyond it. Suddenly Azog appeared riding his white warg and Primrose saw Thorin drop to the ground a determined look on his face. She and the dwarves could only watch as Thorin ran towards Azog and get knocked down by his warg. Thorin got back to his feet and he and Azog fought for a few minutes until suddenly Azog’s warg picked Thorin up and flung him away. He landed with a thud and lay barely moving, Orcrist just out of his reach. Azog looked down at Thorin then said something and another orc approached Thorin holding a wicked looking scimitar which he placed at Thorin’s throat then raised it. 

Primrose knew she had to do something. As it was too dark for her to be able to see to shoot the orc with an arrow she did the next best thing. Jumping down from the tree she ran over to where Thorin lay, drawing her sword and leapt at the orc engaging him in battle. All of a sudden she had the orc down on his back and plunged her sword into his chest killing him. She stepped away and looked at Azog. He looked furious and said something and gestured. 3 wargs including Azog’s began moving towards Primrose intent on killing her. Suddenly Kili and Fili were there yelling war cries and throwing themselves at the wargs. After a few minutes of fighting the three and Thorin were surrounded.  
“I’m sorry my love,” Primrose said to Kili.   
She grabbed his hand determined that if they were to die they’d die together. Thorin was still lying where he fell still not moving much. However the wargs and their riders never reached Fili, Kili, Primrose or Thorin as giant eagles suddenly appeared and attacked the wargs and their riders grabbing wargs in their talons and flying out over the cliff and hurling the wargs into space. The dwarves cheered and Primrose looked at Kili and smiled. It was going to be ok.  
“We’re going to be ok my love,” Primrose said.  
“Yes we are. That was an incredibly brave thing you did saving Uncle’s life like that,” Kili said.  
“I had to do something. I couldn’t just stand there and watch Uncle die,” Primrose said.  
“It was also incredibly stupid as you could have been killed,” Kili added.  
“But I wasn’t,” Primrose said.

Kili nodded  
“I know. I have a feeling though Uncle won’t see it that way. Just be thankful you’re a woman or you’d probably be on the receiving end of the armath taur again for being foolish,” Kili said.  
“You punished me with it,” Primrose said.  
“I know I did but you’re the only female of any race who has been punished with an armath taur. Females do not get punished in that way. Uncle only made me do that to you as he thought he had found a way of getting out of having to approve our union. I had to go through with it as Uncle thought I wouldn’t have the balls to discipline you and I wanted to prove him wrong,” Kili said.  
An eagle grabbed Primrose and bore her up into the sky where she was deposited on the back of another eagle. Then Kili was deposited behind her and Fili behind him. Another eagle carried a still unconscious Thorin in its talons and other eagles were carrying the other dwarves. Kili wrapped his arms around Primrose and held her tightly.  
“This is incredible,” Primrose called out.  
Kili smiled also enjoying the view as they flew along. He was worried about Thorin though as were Fili and Primrose. What if he was mortally wounded? If he died would that mean Fili would be King under the Mountain? Could Fili be an effective leader? If Fili became King he would be next in line to the throne until such time as Fili and his she dwarf back in the Blue Mountains produced an heir. 

The eagles eventually deposited everyone on a rocky outcrop from which they could see a mountain rising in the distance.  
“That’s our home. Erebor,” Kili told Primrose.  
Primrose looked at the mountain in awe. It was certainly very big.   
“It’s still some distance away,” she said.  
“Yes. We still have a long long way to go,” Kili said.  
Thorin was still lying still where the eagle that had been carrying him had deposited him. Primrose, Kili and Fili made their way over to him fearing the worst. But as they reached Thorin he suddenly stirred and opened his eyes. He was still alive and seemed to be ok as he got to his feet, facing Primrose.  
“Prim. I was so wrong about you. Facing that orc as you did was a very brave thing you did. You are truly one of us and I am sorry I made Kili punish you to prove you were as tough as us. I was wrong to do that. I should have accepted your union rather than getting angry about it. Can you forgive me?” Thorin asked.  
“Of course I forgive you Uncle,” Primrose said.  
She hugged Thorin who hugged her back. He then picked up Orcrist which was still lying where the eagle had dropped it when it had deposited him and sheathed it.  
“We need to get moving as we need to make camp. Not all of those orcs will be dead and they will be following us,” Thorin said.

The company began making their way down the outcrop to the ground below. It was night time so they didn’t want to go far before camping. Once everyone was down off the outcrop the company travelled until they found a safe place to camp. It didn’t take long to set up camp and once that was done everyone went to bed. Primrose cuddled up tight to Kili in their bedroll and they talked softly.  
“When I was separated from the rest of you and I encountered that strange creature I found something that I think it had dropped,” Primrose said.  
“What did you find?” Kili asked.  
“I found a ring. It’s plain gold as far as I can see. But I discovered something when escaping the creature and re-joining the rest of you. This needs to stay between us for now so promise me you won’t tell the others. Not even Fili,” Primrose said.  
“I promise,” Kili said.  
Primrose was still wearing a pair of Kili’s breeches and she reached into the pocket and pulled out the ring.   
“This is the ring I found. Now if I slip it on to my finger like this, this is what happens,” Primrose said.  
She disappeared and Kili looked around startled.  
“Prim?” he asked.  
“I’m still beside you. But I’m invisible. I can see you but everything looks different when I have the ring on,” Primrose said.  
Kili reached out and his fingers touched Primrose’s arm confirming she was still there.  
“Mahal Prim you startled me,” Kili said.  
“I’m sorry. I thought it was better to show you what the ring did rather than tell you then show you,” Primrose said.

The two continued to talk softly until they went to sleep wrapped in each other’s arms. When they woke the next morning they had breakfast and then it was time to resume travelling. Thorin was keen to keep the company moving as he knew that Azog and Bolg and the orcs wouldn’t be far behind.   
“How far is Thorin expecting us to progress today?” Primrose asked.  
“As far as we can I guess. We have to keep ahead of those orcs,” Kili said  
“Right,” Primrose said.  
“I could scout ahead using my ring,” Primrose said.  
“Better to stay with me and be safe,” Kili said.  
He smiled and they began travelling.  
“So tell me about what happened in the goblin caves after I fell down to where that creature was,” Primrose said.  
“Well Gandalf showed up just as we were about to be tortured and saved us. After that it was a lot of running through the caves and fighting the goblins who were chasing us.   
“Sounds exciting and scary at the same time,” Primrose said.  
“It was. At one stage I took a fall and then everyone else and some bridging fell on top of me. That wasn’t so fun. I’m ok though,” Kili said.  
“Ouch. Poor you,” Primrose said.  
“I killed a whole lot of Goblins though. With my sword and with my bow,” Kili said.  
“It sounds like I was safer where I was,” Primrose said.  
“Yes you were,” Kili said, “If you’d fallen like I had and had had the others land on you it could have killed our child,” he ended.

The other dwarves were also talking about the escape through the mountain. As they continued to travel Primrose noticed Kili wincing from time to time.   
“I’m a bit sore and bruised from the fall and from everyone else and the bridging landing on me,” Kili said.  
“I’m not surprised as you’d have had a lot of weight landing on you,” Primrose said.  
“Don’t worry about me. It’s just bruising. And the important thing is that we both made it out of the goblin caves alive,” Kili said.  
“Yes that is the most important thing. And baby is ok too,” Primrose said.   
When they stopped for lunch everyone stayed close and ate as quickly as possible.   
“At the end of all this It will be nice to have a home with you my love,” Primrose said.  
“Yes and that’s what we will do. We will need to travel to Hobbiton and see your uncle too,” Kili said.  
“He will be surprised that I am pregnant,” Primrose said.  
“Our child will be his great niece or nephew,” Kili said.  
After the company had eaten they got moving again and kept on the move until dinner time. Then it was back on the move until finally they were surrounded by rocky outcrops and couldn’t see what was around them.  
“I’ll climb to the top of the rocks and see what I can see,” Primrose said.  
She silently climbed up the rocks and looked around before quickly scrambling down.

“I think we have a problem,” she said.  
“What is it?” Gandalf asked.  
“There is something out there,” Primrose said.  
“Is it a giant bear?” Gandalf asked.  
“Yes,” Primrose said.  
Everyone began moving again and Kili and Primrose chatted about their plans for the future. Fili talked about his she dwarf back in the Blue Mountains and how he hoped they’d live together in Erebor.  
“What’s her name?” Primrose asked.  
“Her name is Anifried,” Fili said.  
“A beautiful name. I look forward to meeting her,” Primrose said.  
“I look forward to introducing you to her,” Fili said.  
Primrose smiled at him and then everything happened at once. There was the roar of a bear and the company broke into the run. After a short chase with both the bear and the wargs chasing them the company arrived at a huge house and after going through the garden they ran into the door.  
“Get the door open. Quickly,” Gandalf called out.  
Primrose looked around wildly and saw the bear coming and at the same time Thorin strode to the door and quickly had it open. Everyone ran inside and Primrose watched as the dwarves worked to close the door. She pulled her sword out as the bear pushed its muzzle through the door and held it out trying not to look scared. Finally the dwarves pushed the door closed and dropped the latch.


	10. Chapter 10

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and Kili gathered Primrose to him. She could hear his heart beating and she looked at him.  
“Another close call. Are you ok?” she asked.  
“I’m fine. What about you?” he asked.  
“I am good,” Primrose said.  
“What is that?” Ori asked, looking at Gandalf.  
“That is your host,” Gandalf said, “His name is Beorn. He’s a skin changer. Sometimes he’s a bear and sometimes he’s a great man. The bear is unpredictable but the man can be reasoned with. But he’s not over fond of dwarves,” Gandalf said.  
“What about hobbits?” Primrose asked.  
“I don’t know,” Gandalf replied, “Alright get some sleep all of you. You will be safe here. I hope,” Gandalf said.  
The dwarves could hear that Beorn in his bear form was leaving. The dwarves spread out and unrolled their bedrolls. Primrose snuggled up close to Kili in their bedroll.  
“I’m sure Beorn won’t have a problem with a hobbit,” Kili said.  
He kissed the top of her head and smiled at her.  
“Damn I want you so bad,” Primrose said, the feeling of Kili’s body against her making her body grow hot with desire.  
“I want you too but everyone would be able to hear us,” Kili said,   
He was caressing Primrose’s stomach something which he would do often during her pregnancy.

So the two enjoyed a cuddle then fell asleep in each other’s arms. The next morning when they woke Beorn was there in his man form. Gandalf introduced each of the dwarves to him and fortunately he was prepared to tolerate the dwarves in his house. When it was Kili’s turn to be introduced he nodded and then gestured for Primrose to join him.  
“This is my wife Primrose,” Kili said.  
“Hello,” Primrose said shyly.  
“You’ve married a hobbit? That’s most unusual,” Beorn said.  
“I have. I love her and we are very happy. She will be Princess of Erebor after we reclaim it. Prim is part of the company as she is our burglar. I met her at her uncle’s in Hobbiton and she came with us after her uncle wouldn’t come. He is probably furious as she came with us without him knowing,” Kili said.  
“Well congratulations. I hope you are very happy together,” Beorn said.  
“We are and we have our first child on the way. Primrose is 3 months pregnant. She isn’t due for another 16 months though,” Kili said.  
“And you’ve let her continue on the quest with you. Isn’t that dangerous?” Beorn asked.  
“We are protecting her as much as possible. We need her help to kill the dragon,” Thorin said, joining them.  
Primrose looked at Kili who put a hand on her arm.  
“It’s ok my love he means well,” Kili said.

They joined the other dwarves who were having breakfast and sat at Beorn’s table. It was much too big for them but they managed to eat a hearty meal. Once breakfast was over Beorn provided the company with ponies and they rode to the edge of Mirkwood Forest. There they dismounted the ponies and Gandalf prepared to take them back to Beorn before heading to do another errand. Primrose stood with Kili looking at the forest wondering what dangers they’d encounter within. Beorn had given the company directions for getting through the forest and both he and Gandalf had stressed that they needed to stay on the path once in the forest.  
“Stick close to me my love. This will be a dangerous time. Fili and I will keep you safe,” Kili said.  
Primrose nodded and slipped her hand into Kili’s as the company entered the forest. At first the path was easy to see and they made good progress but as they penetrated further and further into the forest it grew darker and the trees more twisted and gnarled. And then the path disappeared and the company stopped.  
“I don’t like this,” Bofur said.  
“Which way do we go?” Bombur asked.  
The dwarves began arguing then they picked a way. Eventually after they’d been walking for about an hour or so they came across a water holder.  
“There are dwarves from the blue mountains in this forest. This is a blue mountains water holder,” Bofur said.  
“It’s yours you doofus,” Dori said.  
“We’re going round in circles,” Nori said.  
The dwarves began arguing again and Primrose looked at Kili.  
“This isn’t good,” she said.  
“We will find our way through the forest,” Kili tried to reassure her.  
“I’ll climb a tree and see if I can see where to go,” Primrose offered.  
“Yes do. Please,” Thorin said. So Primrose began climbing up a nearby tree. As she climbed higher and higher the forest became brighter and brighter until finally she burst through the foliage at the top.

Looking around Primrose spotted a mountain rising in the distance and at its foot there was a lake. She knew instantly that the mountain was Erebor her soon to be home. There were butterflies flying around and the air was fresh and clean  
“I can see it. I can see the mountain. Erebor,” Primrose called down to the dwarves.  
To her surprise there was no response and Primrose became alarmed. As she climbed back down the tree she suddenly spotted spider webs and then she catches her foot on a web and falls. She lands in a net of silk and suddenly a spider is there. It rolls her up in silk and a start dragging her away then gets on top of her. Suddenly she stabs upwards with her sword killing the spider. As it falls to the forest floor she cuts herself free from the silk and hides behind a tree. Slipping the ring on she is invisible and can understand what the spiders are saying. They are talking about eating the dwarves so she knows she has to act. Picking up a branch she tosses it away and the spiders dart after it. One of the spiders remains and is about to have a taste of one of the dwarves. Primrose attacks it and as they fight she can hear the spider asking where she is so she pulls off her ring.  
“Here I’m here,” Primrose says before stabbing the spider through its open jaws the blade of her sword going up into the middle of its head.  
“Ahh it stings it stings,” the spider says.  
And just like that Primrose has a name for her sword, Sting.

“Sting, that’s a good name. Sting” she says before beginning to free the dwarves. Once they are all on the ground Primrose can see them writhing trying to free themselves.  
“Where’s Primrose?” Primrose hears Kili asking.  
“I’m up here, my love,” Primrose answers only to have another spider attack her. As they fight they fall from the branch Primrose had been on and Primrose loses her grip on her ring. She sees it fall onto the forest floor and after she lands she gropes around for it. At the same time the dwarves are running towards her being chased by and fighting spiders. Primrose has no time to see what they are doing as she is frantically looking for her ring. And then she spots it lying a short distance away. As Primrose moves towards her ring a spider appears. Grimly she raises her sword and then hearing the spider’s feet knocking the ring charges it and the fight is on. As they fight Primrose can hear the dwarves still fighting the other spiders. Finally the spider is dead and Primrose is able to retrieve her ring.   
“Mine” she says after picking it up.  
She looks at it and realises how close she came to losing it. Hearing some noises she quickly slips it onto her finger and heads in the direction of the dwarves. When she gets there she sees to her horror that the dwarves have been surrounded by elves. Creeping c loser she can see that Kili isn’t there and at the same time she hears him cry out and Fili yell his name. Then another elf arrives, a female elf and she fights off the spiders.

“Give me a weapon quick,” Kili calls to her.  
“If you think I’m giving you a weapon dwarf you’re mistaken,” she says.  
Primrose watches as the dwarves are searched wishing she could help Kili. She could see him looking around clearly wondering where she was. There is a male elf who is clearly in charge and Primrose sees him looking at Gloin’s locket which contains the pictures of his wife and son Gimli.   
“Is this is your brother?” the elf asks.  
“That is my wife!” Gloin says.  
“And what is that horrid creature… a goblin mutant? The elf says.  
“That is my wee lad Gimli” Gloin said.  
Primrose suddenly realised that Kili had lost his sword and bow and wished there was a way she could give him hers to use. She could only watch as the dwarves were marched away silently following them. She heard Kili whispering to Thorin that he didn’t know where she was and that he was worried about her. The dwarves were taken to the Elf King’s palace in the middle of the forest and just before the elf who had insulted Gloin’s wife and Gimli went inside Primrose showed herself.   
“Who are you and what are you a hobbit doing here in Mirkwood?” the elf asked.  
“I am travelling with those dwarves you captured. I was nearby but out of sight when you captured them,” Primrose said.  
“Why are you travelling with the dwarves?” the elf said.

I am Primrose and I am wife of Kili, Prince of Erebor. I am travelling with him and the others to help them kill the dragon that has made his home in their home,” Primrose said.  
“I am Legolas Prince of Mirkwood,” the elf said.  
Primrose looked at Legolas and nodded.  
“Come my father will want to talk to you. He is king of this realm,” Legolas said.  
“I look forward to meeting him,” Primrose said.  
“Tell me how did you a hobbit end up marrying a dwarf?” Legolas asked as they walked.  
“Kili and I met when the dwarves showed up at my uncle’s place wanting him to come on their quest. We were both attracted to each other and it went from there. We married in Rivendell. Kili’s uncle did not know of the union as he wouldn’t have approved but he knows now and approved after I proved I was as tough as any of the dwarves. My uncle does not know anything about Kili and I and I don’t think he’s going to be very happy when we return to Hobbiton,” Primrose said.  
“Typical dwarves only interested in their own kind,” Legolas said.  
“Why do you elves dislike dwarves so?” Primrose asked.  
“The dwarves killed Thingol back in the first age when my father and grandfather lived in Doriath. Thingol was killed when the dwarves attacked the city and ever since the Sindarin elves have held a grudge against dwarves,” Legolas said, “As a result when Smaug arrived and Thrain asked us for our help my father decided not to help him and thus it has been ever since,” Legolas said.  
“I hope you do not hate me for being married to a dwarf. I am also carrying his child,” Primrose said.  
Legolas stared at her in surprise.  
“You are not a dwarf so I do not hate you. I am surprised in your choice of husband but will not question it,” he said.

When Legolas and Primrose entered the throne room Thorin was talking to the Elf King.  
“That is my father Thranduil the elf king,” Legolas said.  
Primrose could hear Thorin telling Thranduil that he could not trust him and then he said something in Kahzad the language of the dwarves. At that Thranduil called the guards and told Thorin he could rot in his dungeons.  
“Stay here and rot if you will. A hundred years is a mere blink in the life of an elf. I am patient I can wait,” Thranduil said.  
The guards dragged Thorin away and after he was gone Legolas moved forward indicating that Primrose should go with him.  
“Father this is Primrose. She is the wife of one of the dwarves,” Legolas said.  
“A hobbit and a dwarf married? How odd,” Thranduil said.  
“Kili is wonderful. We are very happy together,” Primrose said.  
She bowed respectfully.

“What did Uncle say to you that upset you so? Kili is his nephew,” Primrose said.  
He accused me of turning my back on his people when they were homeless and hungry,” Thranduil said.  
“And did you?” Primrose asked.  
“Your uncle’s grandfather’s greed brought the dragon upon them. I warned him of what would happen but he did not listen. That’s one reason why we did not help them after they were thrown out of Erebor,” Thranduil explained.  
“I understand,” Primrose said.  
“I offered to help your Uncle if he gave us our share of the treasure but he refused. All I have wanted is the white gems. Before the dragon came Thrain also refused to give the white gems to me which is another reason why I did not wish to risk the lives of my kinsfolk against the dragon,” Thranduil answered.  
“You were being cautious and I understand that,” Primrose said, “Would you help us if I could get one of the other dwarves to promise to give you that which you want? I can talk to my husband and see if he can talk some sense into his uncle,” Primrose ended.  
“Let me talk to your husband and see what he has to say,” Thranduil said.  
So he gestured to his guards and told them to go and bring Kili to him. While they did this Primrose and Thranduil continued to talk and Primrose shared about life in the Shire. Finally the guards reappeared with Kili between them. As soon as he saw Primrose he rushed forward.  
“Primrose my love are you ok? What are you doing here?” he asked.  
“I have been talking to the King and trying to get him to help you,” Primrose said.

“Your wife is very pleasant to talk to,” Thranduil said.  
“Yes yes she is. But how can I help?” Kili asked.  
“Thranduil offered Uncle his help if Uncle would give him the white gems that he desires. Uncle refused because Thranduil refused to help him and your kinsfolk when Smaug took Erebor and because he doesn’t think Thranduil should have the white gems. Thrain refused to give them to him all those years ago which is why he wouldn’t help your kinsfolk when the dragon came,” Primrose said.  
“Uncle is greedy like his father before him and his grandfather before him. His father and grandfather both suffered from gold sickness and I think Uncle is going the same way. It frightens me a bit. I promise you King Thranduil that if I should one day become King Under the Mountain you shall have your white gems,” Kili said.  
Thranduil could see that Kili was sincere and nothing like his uncle.  
“I see honesty and sincerity in you. You are nothing like your uncle,” Thranduil said.  
“Then you will help us?” Kili asked.  
“For you yes,” Thranduil said.  
He and Kili shook hands and Thranduil invited him and Primrose to the banquet that was being held that night. The rest of the dwarves were to be released from their cells and given clean clothing and their weapons returned to them.


	11. Chapter 11

Down in the dungeons the dwarves are amazed when the elves come to let them out.  
“What? Has the king changed his mind?” Thorin asked.  
“Your nephew has found favour with the king,” one of the guards said.  
Thorin couldn’t believe it. Did the guard mean Fili or Kili? He followed the guards to another room where the dwarves were given clean clothes and their weapons returned to them. A short time later Kili and Primrose joined them.  
“Uncle it will be alright. I’ve made a deal with the King,” Kili said.  
“What is the deal?” Thorin asked.  
“You won’t like this but I promised that if I should one day become King Under the Mountain that he would get that which he desires,” Kili said.  
Thorin could not believe his ears.  
“HOW DARE YOU OFFER HIM SUCH A DEAL,” Thorin shouted.  
“Uncle it was the only way to get the King to help us and we need his help. Even now the orcs will be coming through the forest to find us,” Kili said.  
“Kili you aren’t even the crown prince. I am,” Fili said.  
“Would you have offered the King the same deal?” Kili asked.  
Fili had to admit Kili was right. He too had become concerned about Thorin becoming greedy.  
“Uncle it will be all right. This way we will make it to Erebor in time to find the secret entrance and Primrose can kill the dragon,” Kili said.

Thorin had to admit Kili was right. The dwarves needed all the help they could get.  
“I’m sorry I shouted at you Kili,” Thorin said.  
“Uncle it was Primrose who actually started the ball rolling,” Kili said.  
She followed us in here and was taken to Thranduil and they talked which led to me talking to Thranduil. Thranduil was not being unreasonable when he offered to help you if you gave him what you wanted. But I fear you are going the way of my great uncle and my great great uncle. I say that with the utmost respect,” Kili said.  
“Kili is right. Family and provision for our kin is more important than wealth. As is strong ties with our allies. This hostility between us and the dwarves has gone on long enough. It’s time it ended,” Fili said.  
Thorin glowered but said nothing. The other dwarves were nodding their heads and agreeing with the brothers.  
“They are right you know,” Balin and Dwalin said, “If it wasn’t for greed we would still be in Erebor today. It is time to mend old wounds,” they ended.  
“Thank you Primrose you’re becoming a real asset to us? But how was it you were not captured with us?” Thorin asked.  
Primrose looked at Kili not sure how to answer that. She wasn’t sure how Thorin would react if she told him about the ring. Kili nodded to her to tell him.

“I found this ring,” she held the ring up, when I encountered a strange creature while we were in the Goblin King’s realm. This ring if I put it on my finger makes me invisible,” she showed him, “so I was able to avoid detection until I showed myself to Legolas, the king’s son,” Primrose said.  
“Keep the ring secret and keep it safe. If it should fall into Azog’s hands it would be disastrous,” Thorin said.  
Primrose already knew that but she nodded and slipped her ring back into her pocket. She and Kili talked with the dwarves until it was time for them to attend the banquet. At this time an elf appeared and told them he would escort them to the banquet. Kili had been given a new travelling coat and his sword returned to him. He’d lost his bow before he had been captured so it wasn’t able to be returned to him. He looked very smart as did the other dwarves. Primrose had been given an outfit similar to the she elf that had saved Kili’s to wear. Her outfit was brown and consisted of leggings, a short dress which was fitted, a leather cuirass that went over the bodice of the dress and leather vembraces. She also had knee high boots to wear and the whole outfit was elegant and practical. The vembraces would offer her protection when she used her bow and her quiver and scabbard would go beautifully with it

“You look beautiful my love. Your beauty takes my breath away,” he said.  
“I’ll let you help me take it off later when we are in our room,” Primrose said.  
Each of the dwarves were to be given lodgings and treated as guests. As they were married Kili and Primrose would of course be sharing a room.  
“I look forward to that,” Kili said.  
It had been some days since he and Primrose had been able to enjoy some privacy and he was looking forward to it.  
“Come they are waiting for us,” Primrose said.  
Kili nodded and slipped his arm around Primrose’s waist. The physical closeness felt amazing and he grinned at Primrose.  
“Mahal it feels so good to be able to have my arm around you again,” Kili said as they began to walk.  
They made their way to the banquet hall where Thranduil and Legolas received them. The she elf that had killed the spiders and had saved Kili was also there and she came up to them.  
“Greetings I am Tauriel and I am pleased to make your acquaintance,” she said.  
“I greet you. I am Prince Kili of Erebor and this is my wife Princess Primrose,” Kili said.  
“It is nice to meet you Tauriel. And thank you for saving my husband from those spiders,” Primrose said.  
“It was no problem,” Tauriel said, “But how do you know about that?” she asked.  
“I was there. You couldn’t see me though,” Primrose said.  
She briefly explained about the ring and Tauriel nodded.

How did you a hobbit become involved with a dwarf? It is a most unusual union,” Tauriel said.  
“We met when we arrived at her uncle’s to see if he’d be our burglar. I was attracted to Primrose from the start,” Kili said.  
“I ended up coming on the quest as Uncle didn’t want to go and I wanted to go where Kili was going. So I signed the burglar contact and came with the dwarves. Kili and I were married in Rivendell without Uncle Thorin knowing. He found out though and after I proved I was as tough as any of the dwarves he accepted our union. We now have a child on the way,” Primrose said.  
“Wow congrats. I hope you aren’t going to be putting your unborn child at risk,” Tauriel said.  
“I hope I won’t and I know Kili, Fili and Uncle will protect me,” Primrose said.  
“I will protect Prim with my life,” Kili said.  
He and Primrose were seated near to Thranduil and Legolas. Tauriel was also seated near them so they were able to continue their conversation. Over the meal Thranduil told them he had a plan to get them down to Lake-Town the town at the edge of the lake.  
“What is your plan King Thranduil?” Kili asked.  
“My sentries in the forest have reported that there are orcs moving through the forest and I know they are looking for you dwarves. So I propose to send you down the river in barrels. We have an arrangement with the men of Lake-Town where we send our empty wine barrels down the river where the men of Lake-Town refill them then send them back. I will send a message to the Master of Lake Town to expect you and he will provide accommodation for you in Lake Town until you’re ready to go to Erebor,” Thranduil said.  
“Thank you King Thranduil,” Kili said.

He and Primrose continued to talk with Thranduil, Legolas and Tauriel until the end of the banquet at which stage they returned to the dwarves’ lodgings where they shared the plan with the other dwarves.  
“Thank you Kili and Primrose for your efforts,” Thorin said.  
“No problem Uncle,” Primrose said.  
“Kili you’re becoming real King material. Showing initiative and making a deal with the elf king even though I had turned him down. And you made a wise choice of wife even if I couldn’t see that at first. You are clearly wise beyond your years,” Thorin said.  
“Thank you my uncle. But don’t forget Fili is my elder so is the crown prince. He will be king not I,” Kili said.  
“Don’t be so sure of that. Thus far Fili has not shown me that he is worthy of being the Crown Prince,” Thorin said.  
“You wouldn’t Uncle,” Fili said.  
“What I mean is if something should happen to Fili and I you would become King under the Mountain and I think you’ll make an excellent king. But I am not sure if Fili would make a good King should he succeed me,” Thorin said.  
“I would be a fine king,” Fili protested.

Thorin looked at Fili.  
“There is also the fact that Kili already has an heir on the way. You are yet to produce an heir,” he said.  
“You know I have Anifried waiting for me back in the Blue Mountains. We will be betrothed at the end of this and once married we will start a family,” Fili said, “And Kili’s heir will not be full dwarf. The line will be intermixed with a Hobbit bloodline,” Fili said.  
“That does not matter. Primrose has proved that she is as brave and honourable as any dwarf. I am honoured that her bloodline should be mixed with the line of Durin,” Thorin said.  
“Agreed,” Fili said.  
He had regretted what he’d said about Kili and Primrose’s child the moment the words came out of his mouth. He turned to Kili and Primrose and apologised. Fortunately they assured him they hadn’t been offended.  
“How exactly can I kill the dragon if he is still sleeping when I get inside the mountain?” Primrose asked.  
“There is a scale missing on Smaug’s left breast. All you’ll need to do is drive your sword into the gap and it will pierce his heart killing him,” Thorin said.  
“I see,” Primrose said.  
It sounded easy enough.  
“Once he is dead I would like you to bring me the Arkenstone,” Thorin said.  
“What is the Arkenstone?” Primrose asked.  
“It’s a large white jewel. It shines like silver in the firelight, like water in the sun, like snow under the stars, like rain upon the moon,” Thorin said.

Primrose nodded and as it was getting late she and Kili withdrew to their quarters.  
“Why does Uncle want the Arkenstone so badly?” she asked.  
“It is the family heirloom of Durin’s line,” Kili said.  
“So he would value it highly,” Primrose said.  
“Yes he does,” Kili said.  
“And you?” Primrose asked.  
“Fili and I don’t care for such things,” Kili said.  
He smiled and kissed Primrose.  
“Enough talk. It’s been awhile since I’ve you all to myself my beloved wife,” Kili said.  
His fingers were working at the ties of her cuirass and once he had it off he loosened the ties of her dress, letting it fall to the floor. She divested him of his jacket and undershirt at the same time as their lips clashed, their kisses deep and intense. Soon they had divested each other of the rest of their clothes. Primrose smiled seeing Kili’s desire for her and they quickly got in the bed. After it they lay together in a mess of sweaty bodies and tangled sheets.  
“That felt so good. You’re amazing my love,” Kili said.  
He was tracing lazy circles on her stomach with a finger and kissing her gently.  
“I love you Kili of Erebor,” Primrose said.  
“And I love you too Primrose of Erebor,” Kili said.  
“You’re amazing in bed. You made me feel so good,” Primrose said.

She smiled at Kili. Both were still in a state of bliss from the intense pleasure they had experienced. They drifted off to sleep wrapped in each other’s arms waking the next morning feeling refreshed. After breakfast the dwarves were led down to the store room and helped to climb into the empty barrels there. Unfortunately there are only enough for the dwarves and Primrose looked at Kili aghast.  
“You can cling to my barrel,” Kili said.  
“What if I lose my grip and get swept away. You could lose me and our child,” she said.  
“I promise I won’t let that happen,” Kili said.  
The elves opened the trap door that released the barrels and they rolled down into the river one by one. Primrose jumped into the water after the last one was gone the cold water instantly soaking her. She swam to Kili’s barrel and gripped it as the barrels began moving down the river. At the same time she heard shouts and turning her head saw elves and Orcs fighting.  
“This is going to be one crazy ride,” she called out to Kili.  
He had Primrose’s bow which she’d given to him to avoid it getting wet and he was using it to shoot the orcs. As the barrel went through rapids Primrose was drenched repeatedly. She coughed and spluttered and hung onto the barrel as tightly as she could. A horn sounded and Primrose spotted a set of gates ahead of them below a bridge. She could see Legolas fighting Orcs on top of it. As they floated under the bridge and through the gate Primrose saw more Orcs and saw the dwarves swinging swords and axes at them.

The battle continued all the way down the river and when Kili ran out of arrows he used his sword to fight the Orcs. Finally the dwarves seemed to have lost the orcs.  
“Primrose are you ok?” Kili called out?  
“I’m fine, still here,” Primrose called out.  
“Not far to go now. We’re heading for the shore,” Kili called out.  
After some paddling the dwarves reached the shore. Kili clambered out of his barrel and helped Primrose to clamber up on the shore. Everyone was soaked and Primrose shivered involuntarily. Kili wrapped his arms around her pressing his body against hers. Primrose let out a moan as their bodies rubbed together, pleasure shooting through her.  
“You don’t know what you’re doing to me,” she muttered to Kili.  
Luckily none of the others had heard her reaction to Kili pressing his body against hers.  
“Are you feeling warmer?” Kili asked  
“A lot warmer,” Primrose said.  
She blushed.  
“If we were alone we could continue this,” Kili said softly.  
“We must keep moving. We have a pack of orcs on our tail,” Thorin said.  
The dwarves quickly wrung themselves out as best they could and at the same time a man approached them.  
I am Bard of Lake Town and the elves told me to expect you,” he said.  
“I am Thorin son of Thrain son of Thror, King under the Mountain,” Thorin said.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
“So it is true. The Mountain King has returned,” Bard said.  
“You know the prophecy?” Thorin asked?  
“Yes. Everyone here knows the prophecy,” Bard said.  
He began loading the barrels onto his barge and told the company that he would take them into Lake-Town on his barge.  
“Excellent,” Thorin said.  
Once the barge was loaded the company and Bard got on board and Bard got the barge moving. Primrose and Kili had sat down together on a barrel, Primrose on Kili’s lap. He had his arms around her and was letting her snuggle against him as she was shivering again. As Bard had been warned they were coming he had some blankets which the company gratefully wrapped around them. Kili wrapped a blanket around the pair of them and kissed Primrose softly.  
“I hope you won’t catch a chill as you need to stay healthy for our baby,” he said.  
Bard had seen the kiss and heard what Kili had said. He looked at them surprise on his face.  
“Primrose is my wife,” Kili explained.  
“That’s a pretty unusual pairing but I can see you love her,” Bard said.  
“Yes I love Primrose very much,” Kili said.  
He was gently rubbing her arms with his hands trying to warm her up a bit.  
“When we get to Lake-Town I‘ll warm you up,” Kili said.  
Primrose winked at him knowing what was on his mind. It would warm him up as well.

Finally after a slow journey the barge arrived at Lake Town. There the company made their way through the streets to the Master of Lake-Town’s lodgings. There The Master of Lake-Town greeted them and made a speech. Thorin responded to the speech declaring that once they had taken Erebor that he would bring wealth and prosperity to the region again.   
“What about the prophecy?” someone called out.  
“What about it?” Thorin asked.  
“It says that The Lord of Silver Fountains, the King of Carven Stone, the King Beneath the Mountain, shall come into his own. And the bells shall ring in gladness, at the Mountain King’s return, but all shall fail in sadness, and the Lake will shine and burn,” Bard said.  
“What does that mean?” Primrose asked Kili.  
“It’s foretelling Uncle’s return and is saying that his well our return will bring sadness to Lake-Town as the lake will burn,” Kili said.  
“I don’t like the sound of that. Could the lake burning be connected to the Dragon? Maybe I won’t be able to kill it and he’ll come out of Erebor and attack this town. That would be awful if he killed people,” Primrose said.  
“I’m sure you will be able to kill him,” Kili reassured her.  
The Master of Lake Town was talking to Thorin again and he nodded and turned to the others.  
“We are to be assigned lodgings for while we are here. We will be given dry clothes while what we are wearing is dried out,” Thorin said.

The company were shown to lodgings and each member given clean dry clothes. Once Primrose and Kili were in their lodgings and the woman who had shown them to their lodgings had gone Kili turned to Primrose.  
“Time for me to warm you up I think,” he said.  
Kili helped Primrose out of her wet clothes his eyes roving over her body then quickly shed his own wet clothes. As soon as Kili pressed his naked body against hers heat flooded through Primrose’s body. She ground her body against Kili’s enjoying the sensation of flesh against flesh.   
“Make love to me Kili. I need you,” Primrose said,   
“I need you too,” Kili said.  
After it Primrose felt much warmer as did Kili. His love making had been slow and gentle and he had had her in ecstasy. They lay together their bodies entwined, Primrose’s head on Kili’s chest.  
“I could lie here with you for the rest of the day,” Primrose said, kissing Kili softly.  
“As could I. But we must join the others. They’ll probably be wondering where we are,” Kili said.  
They got up and quickly dressed in the dry garments they had been provided with. Primrose had been given a gown and some boots to go with it and Kili a shirt and trousers with a jacket and some boots.

The two quickly made their way to the agreed upon meeting place where they found everyone else had arrived.  
“There they are,” Nori called out.  
“What kept you guys?” Bombur asked.  
“I can guess what kept them. You were having some fun weren’t you,” Fili said.  
“Fili be quiet,” Kili said, his cheeks going red.  
“They are young and in love. It’s normal that they can’t keep their hands off each other,” Thorin said.  
“Can we change the subject please,” Kili said.  
He was still red and Primrose had gone red too.  
“We are to have dinner with the Master tonight,” Thorin said.  
Kili nodded and the company made their way to the Master’s lodgings. There they were seated around a long table and lots of hot food was served. Everyone tucked in and the company and The Master discussed the company’s quest. The Master was keen to help the dwarves but he asked that they stay and enjoy his hospitality for a few days. Thorin consulted with Balin and determined that they could spend a couple of days in Lake Town.   
“It will do us all some good,” Thorin said.  
“You should have Oin examine you and make sure you and the baby are doing ok. It’s been a rough few days for you,” Kili said.

Primrose was eating hungrily but she nodded and after dinner was over she, Kili and Oin retreated to the room she and Kili were sharing. After Oin had examined Primrose she got dressed again then Oin re-joined them.  
“Despite the last few days being very rough you and the baby are doing fine. How has the morning sickness been?” Oin asked.  
“Not too bad. The herbs are helping,” Primrose said.  
“Try and relax as much as you can for the next couple of days. It will do you some good,” Oin said. He left after saying that leaving Kili and Primrose alone.  
“I’m glad you and our bubba are doing ok,” Kili said.  
He and Primrose cuddled and Kili pressed gentle kisses into her hair.  
“Oin’s right I need to relax. And we are quite safe here as there are plenty of guards to protect us,” Primrose said.  
Kili nodded. He had taken out his run stone and was looking at it.  
“I miss Mama,” he said.  
“That is natural. I miss my uncle at times” Primrose said.  
“So how is it you were living with your uncle? Are your parents still alive?” Kili asked.  
“No they are both dead. Mama died giving birth to me and Father died of a broken heart. Bilbo took me in as he was my closest kin. He’s Mama’s brother,” Primrose said.

“I am sorry to hear that you’ve never known your parents. I never knew my father as I think I’ve already told you. I hope to introduce you to Mama after we retake Erebor,” Kili said.  
“Yes that would be lovely. She’ll be the mother I never had,” Primrose said.  
“And you’ll be the daughter she never had. Mama never remarried after Papa died which is why Uncle is like a father to Fili and I. So she only ever had Fili and I,” Kili said.  
“Fili is the brother I never had,” Primrose said.  
She had come to consider him to be her brother and he considered her to be his sister.  
“We should re-join the others and enjoy the party tonight,” Kili said, hearing the sound of partying.  
So Kili put his rune stone away the two headed to where the party was being held and Fili lit up when he saw them.  
“There you are. I was wondering where you two had gotten to,” he said.  
“We were just talking and Oin examined Primrose. Everything is fine despite the rough couple of days we’ve just had,” Kili said.

Fili nodded and smiled.  
“Come let’s smoke some pipe weed and enjoy this lovely music,” Fili said.  
“That sounds like a great idea,” Kili said, getting his pipe out.  
Fili led Kili and Primrose over to where he had been sitting with some of the other dwarves and they all sat down. Fili and Kili lit their pipes and soon everyone was talking happily. Primrose was seated next to Kili and she chatted with the dwarves while Kili smoked his pipe. Everyone was pleased to hear that Primrose was in good health and the baby was doing well despite the rough couple of days they’d had. The talk was about what would happen when they got to Erebor.  
“I’m still not sure that I can kill the dragon. Didn’t someone else try but failed?” Primrose asked.  
“That was Girion my ancestor and yes he tried to kill Smaug using a wind lance but only succeeded in knocking off one of the dragon’s scales. Smaug killed him before he could fire the final arrow,” Bard said.  
“I’m not sure Primrose should face the dragon. She is in a delicate condition after all,” Kili said.  
“I’m sure she will be fine,” Thorin said.  
“You are seriously going to send a pregnant female to face the dragon?” Bard asked Thorin.  
“Primrose is our burglar. I did not expect her to end up pregnant when she signed up for this,” Thorin said.  
“Uncle didn’t even know about Kili and I at that point. We kept our romance a secret from him as he wouldn’t have approved of it. He didn’t even know we had married because we knew he wouldn’t approve. He had to approve of me being his niece in law after I proved I was as tough as any of his dwarves,” Primrose said.  
“And the pregnancy was a natural result of your marriage,” Bard said.  
“Yes. A very welcome natural result even though the child will be half dwarf half hobbit,” Kili said.  
“The baby is not due to be born for many months yet. I will carry for 13 months before delivering as that is the length of a hobbit pregnancy,” Primrose said.

She had thought about what Oin said but realised she wouldn’t carry any longer than the usual 13 months as her body was programmed to be pregnant for only that period of time.   
“So we will have our heir in 11 months then,” Kili said.  
“Yes for I cannot carry longer than that,” Primrose said.  
“You are right. I should have realised that,” Oin said joining them.  
“I am over half way through the first period of my pregnancy,” Primrose said.  
“When will you begin to look pregnant?” Fili asked a curious look on his face.  
“Not until I’m in the second period of pregnancy and that will start when I am 20 weeks. I should begin to look pregnant between 24 and 30 weeks gone and by the time I am 38 weeks I will be entering the stage where I am heavily pregnant. I will still have another 19 weeks after that before I deliver bubba,” Primrose said.  
She smiled feeling excited about what was to come and the three continued to chat about the future. Fili shared about his hopes to marry Anifried and produce an heir with her to carry on the line of Durin.   
“Our child will also continue Durin’s line,” Kili said.  
“Much to Azog’s dismay I’m sure,” Fili remarked.  
Bard suddenly appeared with a tapestry he had located. Upon the tapestry was a family tree for Durin’s line which went as far as Thorin. Primrose looked at Kili then at Bard.  
“I will see to it that this is updated to include you Kili and Fili and of course Primrose and your child once he or she arrives and I know your child’s name,” Bard said.

The party continued until late at which point Primrose and Kili retired to their quarters and went to bed. Primroses cuddled into Kili after they had gotten into bed.  
“Sleep well my sweet,” Kili said, kissing her softly on her head.  
“You too,” Primrose said.  
She closed her eyes and the next thing she knew she was waking up hearing voices shouting and the clashing of swords. Kili was getting out of bed and reaching for his clothes and weapons when suddenly some orcs burst through the door. Primrose reached for her bow and began shooting them while Kili grabbed his sword and launched himself at the nearest Orc yelling a Kahzad war cry. Fili and Thorin suddenly appeared and along with Kili quickly dispatched the orcs.  
“Primrose! Are you ok?” Thorin asked.  
“Yes I’m fine,” Primrose said.  
There are orcs everywhere. They must have tracked us to here,” Thorin said.  
“We need to kill them,” Kili said.  
“We are trying but there are so many of them,” Thorin said.  
“What should I do?” Primrose asked.  
“Stay close to me. I will keep you safe my love,” Kili said.

The two quickly dressed and grabbing their weapons went to the door of their quarters. Kili opened the door and peering around could see there were no orcs about. Both could hear sounds of fighting nearby so cautiously made their way out of their quarters and headed for the centre of town. On their way they were waylaid by some more orcs. Kili pushed Primrose behind him and flung himself at the Orcs swinging his sword fiercely. Primrose began firing arrows at the orcs being careful not to hit Kili and grimly the two fought. Suddenly a number of elves appeared including Legolas and they entered the battle. Once the orcs had been dispatched Legolas nodded to Kili.  
“Greetings, Kili Prince of Erebor and Primrose, Princess of Erebor,” Legolas said.  
“Greetings Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood,” Kili responded.  
“We followed the orcs tracking you as we knew you would be in danger,” Legolas said.  
“Thank you,” Kili said.  
He nodded to Legolas again who nodded back then darted away followed by the other elves. When Primrose and Kili reached the town centre they found the other dwarves there as well as the elves and Thorin thanking the elves for helping them.  
“Kili I was worried about you,” Fili said, hurrying over to them.  
“I’m fine. We were waylaid by some orcs but managed to fight them off with Legolas and co’s help. And some tried to come into our quarters but we took care of them. Are you alright?” Kili said.  
“Yeah. I too have killed some Orcs,” Fili said.

After a hurried discussion it was decided that the dwarves would leave for Erebor at first light. The elves and town guards would see to it that the orcs were kept at bay. Kili and Primrose returned to their quarters went back to bed.  
“I can’t believe the Orcs found us here. Will we ever be safe?” Primrose asked.  
“We will be safe once we reach Erebor and you have taken care of the dragon,” Kili said, “No one can get into Erebor without us knowing about it,” he ended.  
“I’m glad to hear that. And I’m glad we are both ok,” Primrose said.  
“Get some sleep my love. Remember you are with child. Our child,” Kili said.  
He placed his hand on her stomach under her slip and caressed it. Primrose closed her eyes and was soon asleep again. When the two woke the next morning they dressed and joined the others to have breakfast. Over breakfast Thorin outlined the plan for the day which was to be at Erebor by the end of the day. There they would camp until Durin’s day at which point the secret entrance would be revealed by the last light of the day. Everyone agreed with the plan and as soon as breakfast was done they set out using a boat The Master had loaned them. The whole town turned out to see them off and waved as they sailed down the lake.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As this chapter ends at the end of DOS I will not be able to continue this until BOFA comes out next month. Once it is out I will resume work on this fic.

Chapter 13  
After the company reached the other side of the lake everyone clambered out of the boat then began travelling in the direction of Erebor. By late that afternoon they are at the foot of Erebor and searching for the path up to the hidden entrance. Suddenly Primrose spots what appears to be a path winding up a huge statue of a former dwarf king which graces the side of the mountain.  
“There, up there Uncle,” Primrose said.  
Thorin gazes up and spots what she has spotted.  
“Everyone, Primrose has found it. The path to the secret entrance,” Thorin said.  
The company begins their trek up the mountain and it isn’t until the sun is about to go down that they are standing by the hidden entrance. The dwarves immediately begin to search for the hidden door but none of them have any luck. Then suddenly the sun has gone down.  
“The last light of Durin’s day will shine upon the keyhole. That’s what it says,” Thorin said, “What have we missed,” he adds looking at the others, the map in his hand, “What did we miss,”  
“We’ve lost the light, there’s no more to be done,” Balin said, “We had but one chance. Come on laddie its over,” he ends.  
The dwarves slowly begin to leave while Primrose looks confused.  
“Where are they going?” Primrose asks, “You can’t give up now,” she adds.  
Even Thorin turns to leave, dropping the key to the secret entrance and thrusting the map at Primrose, leaving only Kili with Primrose. She looks at the map reading the runes again and again. And then the moon rises and suddenly the keyhole is illuminated.  
“It’s the moon,” Primrose exclaims understanding dawning.  
“You’re right,” Kili said.  
“It’s the moon. The last light of Durin’s day is the light of the MOON,” Primrose calls out. 

She looks for the key but can’t find it.  
“Where is it? It was here a minute ago,” Primrose said.  
“I’ve got the key if that’s what you’re looking for,” Kili says softly.  
He holds it up and suddenly Thorin is there again and takes it from him.  
“Thank you my clever niece in law I knew you’d work it out. I was wrong to give up,” Thorin said.  
“Kili was the only one who stayed with me. He was the only one to have faith in me,” Primrose said.  
She smiled at Kili who smiled back. Thorin inserts the key in to the hole and turns it. With a creak a door in the rock swings opening revealing blackness. Slowly the dwarves enter the passage, Primrose clutching Kili’s hand. After they’ve gone a short way the group stop.  
“We can’t go any further. I can’t make any promises as to what you’ll find down there. Whether there is in fact a live dragon there or not.   
“There is something I want you to find for me once the dragon is dead, the Arkenstone,” Thorin said.  
“How will I know what it looks like?” Primrose asked.  
“You will know it when you see it. It’s a large white jewel like nothing you’ve ever seen before,” Balin said.  
Kili shook his head. What was wrong with his uncle? The jewel wasn’t important. Getting their home back was what was important. Had his uncle learnt nothing from his dealings with the elf king?  
“Ok wish me luck I will head in,” Primrose said.  
“Be careful my love. I don’t want to lose you or our child,” Kili said.  
Primrose nodded and Kili found her lips with his and kissed her deeply while hugging her close. He released her and the rest of the dwarves added their good lucks. 

Primrose turned and headed forwards, making sure the ring was in her pocket. Quietly she headed down through the twisting tunnels until finally she found herself looking down on a vast underground chamber which was full of gold coins, goblets jewellery and a huge array of other things. Bending down Primrose picked up a coin to examine it and suddenly coins cascaded everywhere. And then she was looking at an enormous eye. It was the dragon and he was even more immense than she had imagined. The coins were still moving and suddenly Primrose could see where the dragon’s scales had been knocked off exposing part of his skin.   
“Well thief I know you are here. I can smell you. Show yourself to me,” Smaug said.  
“I am not a thief. I merely came to see if you really are as big as the legends claim you are,” Primrose said, suddenly spotting what was unmistakeably the Arkenstone.

Smaug suddenly drew himself to his full height  
“Well do you now?” Smaug asked.  
“The tales fall well short of your magnificence Smaug the Stupendous,” Primrose said.  
“Do you think flattery will keep you alive? You seem to know my name but I’ve never smelt your kind before. Who are you are you and where are you from?” Smaug asked.  
“I am a hobbit and I come from under a hill,” Primrose said.  
“And what about your little dwarf friends. Where are they hiding?” Smaug asked.  
“There aren’t any dwarves here, only me,” Primrose said.  
“You are a liar. I know the smell and taste of dwarf. I can smell dwarf all over you,” Smaug said.  
“Well of course you would. I’m married to one and am carrying his child within me,” Primrose said.  
“I know why you are here. It’s Oakenshield. He wants you to find the Arkenstone,” Smaug said.  
“Leave my Uncle out of it,” Primrose said.  
“I am almost tempted to let you take it, if only to see Oakenshield suffer. Watch it destroy him. Watch it corrupt his heart and drive him mad. But I think not. I think our little game ends here. So tell me, thief... how do you choose to die?” Smaug said.  
Primrose paled as Smaug prepared to breathe fire then she remembered the ring and slipping it on slipped away. Going back the way she came she eventually found the other dwarves.

“Oh thank Mahal you’re ok. We heard the dragon moving and I thought the worst,” Kili said.  
He and the other dwarves had heard Smaug moving around and Kili had become very worried.  
“What was that?” Kili had asked.  
“That my lad is a dragon,” Balin had said.  
“We should go and rescue her,” Kili had said.  
“Give her more time,” Thorin had said.  
“No I won’t let my wife and unborn child be killed,” Kili had said.  
“I will not risk the life of this quest for one burglar,” Thorin said.  
“Primrose, her name is Primrose. And she is your niece in law. My wife,” Kili said.  
“Uncle what is wrong with you. The Uncle I know wouldn’t hesitate to go in and rescue his niece in law,” Fili spoke up.  
Kili was looking distraught, unable to believe Thorin didn’t want to rescue Primrose.  
“If you won’t go in there I will. I can’t just stand here and let my wife be killed,” Kili said.  
“And I am going with him,” Fili said.  
In the end all of the dwarves made their way inside and Primrose found them as they were making their way down to the underground chamber. Kili had been very relieved to see that she was still alive and unhurt. 

“Have you found the Arkenstone?” Thorin asked.  
Primrose shook her head and Thorin frowned as she began to move to head back upstairs  
“We should go,” Primrose said.  
Thorin drew his sword and barred her way. Suddenly he was pointing his sword at Primrose.  
“Uncle!” Kili protested.  
Thorin looked at Primrose his eyes distant and she realised that the gold sickness was gripping him.  
“Here we go again,” Fili muttered to Kili.  
Primrose backed away from Thorin as he advanced on her holding his sword out in front of him.  
“Uncle stop it you’re frightening Prim,” Kili said.  
Suddenly he saw a movement and realised it was the dragon. At the same time he realised they were looking down on the chamber that contained the dwarves gold.   
“You will burn,” Smaug said as his chest began to glow orange.  
Suddenly he belched fire at the company and everyone had to run to take cover.

“Come on Prim,” Kili said grabbing her hand. The company spilled into another tunnel and raced along it.  
“Flee, Flee run for your lives, there is nowhere to hide,” Smaug called out.  
The next period of time was spent running and hiding from Smaug until the company eventually made it to the furnaces.   
“The plan is never going to work these are stone cold,” Dwalin said.  
“He’s right. There isn’t a fire here hot enough to set them ablaze,” Balin said.  
“Have we not,” Thorin said, looking in the direction of where Smaug was.  
He began insulting Smaug then ordered the other’s to take cover. Kili who was still holding Primrose’s hand pulled her behind a column. Suddenly Smaug belched fire and the furnaces were lit. Thorin ordered Bombur to get the bellows working and Primrose to go up to where there was a lever and pull it when he said.   
“Come,” Kili said.  
The two made their way up to where the lever was and waited for Thorin’s command. Thorin mean while asked Balin if he still knew how to make flash flame.   
“They’ll be ready in a jiffy,” Balin said.  
He and a couple of the others began assembling the bombs while Smaug approached where Kili and Primrose were.   
“Now,” Thorin suddenly called out.  
Primrose pulled the lever and water poured out of several places. This got more machinery working and at the same time the other dwarves began throwing the bombs at Smaug. These had no effect and Smaug kept advancing. Finally Thorin lept into a wheelbarrow after molten gold began flowing from the furnaces telling the other dwarves to lead Smaug to the Gallery of the Kings..

“Come we must go to the Gallery of the Kings my love,” Kili said to Primrose. They began running through corridors until they found the Gallery of the Kings. As they burst into the room Smaug burst in causing a tapestry to fall on top of them.   
“You think you could deceive me little hobbit?” Smaug called out, “You’ve come from Lake Town. This is some sordid scheme hatched between these filthy dwarves and those miserable tub-trading Lake-men. Perhaps it is time I paid them a visit,” Smaug said.  
“Oh no,” Primrose said, still hiding under the tapestry, “This isn’t there fault. WAIT. You cannot go to Lake Town,” Primrose said, getting out from under the tapestry.  
“Prim what are you doing?” Kili hissed at her from under the tapestry, aghast at what she was doing.  
“You care about them do you? Good then you can watch them die,” Smaug said turning to leave.  
“Here,” Thorin called out drawing his attention, “You WITLESS WORM. I am taking back what you stole,”  
“You will take nothing from me dwarf. I laid low your warriors of old. I instil terror in the hearts of men. I am King Under the Mountain,” Smaug said.  
“What a load of rubbish. Uncle is the King Under the Mountain,” Kili said.  
“This is not your Kingdom. These are dwarf lands. This is dwarf gold. And we will have our revenge,” Thorin said. 

Thorin grasped the chain he was holding and pulled. The other dwarves save for Kili were also holding chains and they pulled on them. The cover of the Statue Thorin was standing by falls off and it is a golden statue of Thror. Suddenly the gold melts and the statue collapses, the gold covering Smaug. All that is left is a sea of gold and no sign of Smaug. Primrose looks at Kili wondering if they have killed Smaug. However he suddenly bursts from the sea of gold and bursting out of the mountain flies into the sky. He is furious and spins around shaking the gold off.  
“Revenge? REVENGE? I will show you revenge,” Smaug says flying off towards Lake Town.  
Primrose looks at Thorin, aghast at this turn of events. Smaug is going to attack Lake Town and they won’t have any warning.  
“What have we done?” she asks.  
“We weren’t to know this was going to happen, my love,” Kili said.  
“I know but this doesn’t make it any better does it. What is going to happen to Bard and his family?” Primrose said. She is inconsolable sure that everyone in Lake Town is going to die and feeling as though it is her fault.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any accidental spoilers this may contain as I know that most will not have seen BOTFA yet.

Chapter 14  
Everyone moves out to the battlements at the front of Erebor where they can see Lake Town. They can see Smaug in the distance and suddenly he is breathing fire. Kili wraps his arm around Primrose’s waist to comfort her as she is still upset at what is happening. Soon the town is burning and the company can see Smaug diving again and again on the town and breathing fire. Primrose feels so helpless and hopes that some of the townsfolk survive. Suddenly Smaug falls from the sky and the company stare in disbelief.  
“The Dragon, he’s dead,” Balin said.  
“How can that be? Only a black arrow could have killed the dragon,” Primrose asked.  
“They must have had one there,” Fili said.  
The Town is still burning but there is nothing that the dwarves can do. Returning inside they bed down for the night. The next morning Thranduil and Bard arrive at the gates to Erebor and request that Thorin meet with them. He, Kili, Primrose and Fili make their way to the gates where Bard and Thranduil request their shares of the treasure. It transpires that Girion, Bard’s Ancestor was Lord of Dale and Smaug had taken some of Dale’s treasure and it was mixed in with the Dwarves treasure in the hoard in Erebor.  
“I will give you nothing. Not one coin,” Thorin declared.  
Kili, Primrose and Fili looked aghast.  
“Uncle please. They are entitled to what they are asking for. Please be reasonable,” Primrose said.  
“I will not. This is dwarf treasure and it will stay right here,” Thorin said.

He turned and walked away leaving the others with Bard and Thranduil.  
“I am sorry King Thranduil and Bard. I fear that Uncle is succumbing to the same madness that took Grandpapa and Great Grandpapa,” Primrose said.  
“It is not your fault and we respect the promises you have made. Unfortunately your Uncle has left us no choice but to declare war,” Thranduil said.  
“We will not fight,” Kili and Fili said.  
Primrose gasped at that. Surely their uncle would expect them to fight.  
“How did you kill the dragon?” Primrose asked.  
“There was one black arrow left after Girion tried to kill Smaug all those years ago. I used it and aimed for and hit Smaug in the place where Girion had knocked off one of his scales. It killed him and he fell on the town, killing The Master. Many people survived but there were also casualties,” Bard said.  
“And did your children survive?” Primrose asked.  
“Yes for which I am eternally grateful,” Bard said.  
“We are aiding the men of Lake Town providing food and things like that for them,” Thranduil said.  
“We will try to talk some sense into Uncle,” Kili promised.

They bid farewell to Thranduil and Bard and withdrew into the mountain. There they found Thorin pacing up and down muttering about moving the treasure deeper into the mountain.  
“You! You know where the Arkenstone is don’t you,” Thorin said to Primrose.  
“I may have seen it but if it is still where it was I wouldn’t know,” Primrose said.  
“We will search for it and we will not rest until it is found,” Thorin said.  
“Uncle please. Be reasonable,” Fili said.  
“Fili don’t argue. You will understand when you become King Under the Mountain. The Arkenstone belongs to us. It’s a family heirloom you know that,” Thorin said.  
“What’s happened to the Uncle you were at the start of this quest. You aren’t the same as you were then,” Kili said.  
“Oh not you as well,” Thorin said.  
He sent them to gather the other dwarves and when they and the other dwarves were gathered Thorin looked at them.  
“We must find the Arkenstone of my father, it is worth more than a river of gold in itself, and to me it is beyond price. That stone of all treasure I name unto myself and I will be avenged on anyone who finds it and withholds it,” Thorin said.

Fili, Kili and Primrose looked dismayed but help in the search knowing Thorin would be suspicious if they didn’t. While they pretend to search for the Arkenstone Primrose goes to where she remembers seeing the Arkenstone. It is still there and she picks it up and looks at it then slips it into her cuirass. Only Kili sees her doing this and he nods his approval knowing she is doing the right thing. Primrose has remembered Smaug telling her that the Arkenstone would drive Thorin mad. He was right and the only thing to do is to take the Arkenstone and give it to Bard and Thranduil so they can use it to trade for their share of the hoard.  
“I’m going to give the Arkenstone to Thranduil and Bard so they can trade it for their share of the hoard. It’s my 14th share of the treasure,” Primrose says softly to Kili.  
“Great idea and I will come with you. You can’t go out there alone; it’s not safe there might be orcs out there. You’re not only female but pregnant with my heir. I won’t let you endanger your life,” Kili said.  
“Thank you my love,” Primrose said.  
She and Kili continue to pretend to search for the Arkenstone and when they are near Fili, Kili whispers the plan to him. He approves as like Kili he is very worried about their uncle’s state of mind.  
“Be careful. If Uncle finds out I don’t know what he might do,” Fili said.  
“I won’t let him hurt Primrose,” Kili said.  
During the search for the Arkenstone a necklace with beautiful white gems is discovered and Primrose suspects it’s one of the things that Thranduil wants.

That evening after the dwarves have gone to bed, Kili and Primrose go to the battlements and using a rope let themselves down to the ground. They do this quickly and silently, to avoid detection. Kili is wearing minimal amour and carrying only a bow and quiver that he had found in the armoury. He had felt a sword might clang if he knocked it against something and any noise would carry. It was a bit of a walk to where the elves and men were camped but soon they were entering the tent Bard and Thranduil were using to plan their strategy.  
“What brings you two here?” Thranduil asked.  
“We have something you can use to trade for your share in the treasure. Something we found before Uncle Thorin did,” Primrose said.  
“What is it?” Bard asked.  
Primrose reached inside her cuirass and withdrew the Arkenstone.  
“It’s the heart of the mountain, a fine prize indeed. Thank you my friend,” Thranduil said.  
“Did you steal that from Thorin?” Bard asked in amazement.  
“No of course not I took it as my 14th share of the treasure which I am entitled to,” Primrose said  
“We really do hope that this situation will not end in war,” Primrose said.  
“It won’t if your uncle is reasonable,” Thranduil said.

“When we were pretending to search for the Arkenstone we discovered a necklace with beautiful white gems,” Kili spoke up.  
“That is the necklace that I had the dwarves make for my late wife, Legolas’ mother many years ago. And yes it is one of the things I wish to have,” Thranduil said.  
“Why is it that you never received it?” Primrose asked.  
“There was a dispute about the payment for it. The dwarves claimed that I had not paid them so wouldn’t give it to me. They were wrong. I had paid them. That is one of the reasons I chose not to help them when the dragon came,” Thranduil said.  
Kili nodded.  
“Uncle was saying that you still will not get the necklace. We are really worried about his state of mind. Fili and I think he is suffering from the same malady that our grandpapa and great grandpapa suffered from,” Kili said.  
“I am sorry to hear that. However maybe he will change his mind if he wants to get this back,” Thranduil said, gesturing to the Arkenstone.  
“Yes hopefully he will,” Kili said.  
“I am glad you are more sensible than your Uncle. Kili son of Dis, Daughter of Thrain,” Thranduil said.  
“That which affects him will never affect me or my brother,” Kili said.  
“We had better be going back before we are missed,” Primrose said.  
“Goodnight and thank you again,” Bard and Thranduil said.  
Kili and Primrose nodded then slipped back out of the tent and headed back to Erebor. Climbing back up the rope they returned to their quarters and went to bed.

“I hope Uncle doesn’t get too cross when he finds out where the Arkenstone is,” Primrose said. She took her cuirass off carefully removing an acorn which she was keeping there. As she held it in her hand Thorin suddenly appeared.  
“What is that you’re holding? Show me,” he demanded.  
Slowly Primrose opened her hand to reveal the acorn.  
“I got this from Beorn’s garden. I plan to plant it back at Bag End when Kili and I go back there to see my Uncle and let him know we are married and he has a great niece or nephew on the way,” Primrose said.  
“I see,” Thorin said.  
“You thought she had the Arkenstone didn’t you,” Kili said.  
“And if I did?” Thorin asked.  
“Don’t you think if Prim had found it she would have told you and given it to you straight away? Really uncle you’re becoming very paranoid,” Kili said.  
“You’re right. Sorry Primrose. Goodnight,” Thorin said.  
He left and Kili looked at Primrose.  
“That was too close,” he said softly.  
“He’s going to find out eventually probably tomorrow. I suspect Bard and Thranduil will be back here to offer the Arkenstone in trade for what they want,” Primrose said.  
“I promise I won’t let Uncle harm you,” Kili said.  
Primrose finished getting ready for bed as did Kili and they went to sleep.

The next morning Thorin had everyone searching for the Arkenstone again, determined that it would be found. The search was interrupted by Bard and Thranduil arriving and asking to speak to Thorin. Everyone went up on the battlements where Bard and Thranduil told Thorin they had something to trade for their share. Kili and Primrose pretended to be amazed when Thranduil revealed the Arkenstone. Thorin looked furious and turning glared at the rest of the company.  
“One of you has betrayed me. Who was it,” he thundered.  
Everyone looked at him looking innocent.  
“You… you did find it when talking to the dragon. Didn’t you? DIDN’T YOU,” Thorin said, coming over to Primrose looking furious.  
“I’m sorry Uncle but I had no choice,” Primrose said.  
“You… You miserable hobbit… you undersized burglar! How DARE you steal from me,” Thorin thundered in a rage, grabbing Primrose and shaking her like a rabbit.  
“I did not steal. You said I may choose what I like as my share of the treasure. Well I chose that as part of my share and disposed of it as I saw fit,” Primrose said.  
“Then that is your share. Get out of my sight or I will throw you off these battlements myself,” Thorin snarled.  
“You most certainly will not,” Kili said.  
He glared at Thorin who glared back at him.

“Did you know what your miserable wife did?” Thorin suddenly asked.  
“Don’t call her miserable and yes I did. I could not, would not let you lead us into war against the men and elves,” Kili said.  
“HOW DARE YOU. You are no longer any nephew of mine. Both of you can get out and don’t come back,” Thorin shouted.  
“If Kili leaves I will be leaving too. I also knew what they were going to do and I agree with them,” Fili said.  
“I don’t believe what I am hearing. Have you forgotten everything I taught you?” Thorin said.  
“Of course I haven’t. But Kili and I both believe that you are not yourself,” Fili said.  
“I am perfectly fine. But this just shows me that NEITHER of you are fit to be my heirs,” Thorin snarled.  
“I am your heir by birth and you can’t change that. You are not yourself. Give them what they want and they will return the Arkenstone to you,” Fili said.  
“Nothing I will give. Not one coin of it,” Thorin said.  
At that Fili and Kili knew that their Uncle was beyond help. He had succumbed to the same madness that had claimed their grandfather and great grandfather.  
“Mahal help us all,” Kili said softly.  
“You are greedy Uncle and your greed will be the end of us. None of us want war,” Fili said.  
“If there is war then so be it. I will die fighting if I must. For now the treasure must be moved lower down.

“Uncle, Stop it! We are only trying to help you,” Primrose said.  
Thorin snapped completely at that and grabbing Primrose with both hands pushed her towards the battlements and lifted her up. Primrose looked at Thorin.  
“You would really throw me off here and risk killing your great niece or nephew. I can’t believe you would do that. The Thorin I met back at Bag End would never do that. He was honourable and the Thorin I see before me has no honour,” Primrose said.  
“Do not speak to me of honour when it is you who STOLE the Arkenstone and gave it to those who want to take some of MY treasure,” Thorin thundered.  
“They have every right to some of it. Bard’s people lost some of their treasure in Dale when the Dragon came and some of that gold below is rightfully theirs. You have no claim to it. And that necklace was made for Thranduil to give to his late wife. It is his as he has paid for it,” Primrose said.  
“He did NOT pay for it,” Thorin growled.  
“Both Bard and Thranduil have rightful claims to a share of the treasure that lies below us. If you won’t honour that then Kili and I will,” Primrose said.  
She was not afraid of Thorin and had no intention of forgetting her promise to Thranduil.  
“So you are against me. I knew you were a poor match for Kili. He was a fool to marry you. You have led him astray as I feared you would. If your child dies then so be it.  
He prepared to throw her from the battlements, completely lost in his madness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger. Next chapter should be up in the next few days.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
Kili let out a roar and leaped to Primrose’s side.  
“Uncle! No! You will not throw Primrose over the battlements,” Kili said.  
He grabbed Thorin and threw him away from Primrose sending him crashing into the wall behind them then caught hold of Primrose wrapping his arms around her, holding her safe. Fili stood in front of them protectively his hand on the hilt of his sword.  
“Have you taken leave of your senses? Primrose is your niece in law and my wife. We will leave as you said,” Kili said.  
He had decided he would rather leave if that would keep Primrose and their child safe.  
“Get out of my sight. Both of you and don’t show your faces here again,” Thorin said coldly, getting to his feet.  
Kili set his face and turning his back on his uncle led Primrose from the battlements. Fili following. The rest of the dwarves had watched in silence and looked aghast.   
“Are we really leaving?” Primrose asked.  
“Indeed we are. Uncle has lost his mind as we feared he would. We may have won the mountain back but Uncle seems set on making sure that no one else gets the treasure within. He is making the same mistake as Great Grandpapa made,” Kili said.  
“Smaug said that the Arkenstone would drive Uncle mad. He was right,” Primrose said.  
“I don’t want to leave here but I don’t know what else we can do,” Kili said.  
“We can go and join Thranduil and Bard and see what happens,” Fili said.  
So the three made their way out of Erebor and down to the tent where Bard and Thranduil were making council. There they told Bard and Thranduil what had happened.  
“It is as we feared. Thorin has lost his mind.   
“There is more I must tell. Thorin has exchanged messages with his cousin Dain via ravens and he and a host of war hardened dwarves are marching to engage with you at this very moment,” Fili said.

Primrose looked aghast and wondered if war was inevitable and wished that Gandalf were there as he would know what to do. Suddenly an old man who had been sitting in the corner of the tent stood and cast off his wrappings. It was Gandalf. Neither of the two dwarves or Primrose had paid him any attention as they had assumed him to be one of the men from Lake Town.  
“You have done very well Primrose,” Gandalf said.  
“This is no place for Primrose. Not in her condition. Not if war is upon us,” Kili said.  
“You must return to the mountain. I think you will find that Thorin is regretting his words and actions,” Gandalf said.  
“We will return tomorrow. That will give Uncle time to cool off and regret what he said and did,” Kili said.  
“Agreed,” Fili said.  
“If you go to Dale you will be given lodgings and food for the night,” Bard said.  
“Ok that sounds like a good plan,” Kili said.  
He and Thranduil arranged for an escort for the dwarves and Primrose and assured them that no one would attack them.   
“I’m scared Kili, what if there is war. I’m in a very delicate condition,” Primrose said, during the walk to Dale.  
“You will be safe within the mountain,” Kili said.  
“What about you and Fili. You will have to fight. Won’t you,” Primrose said.

Kili and Fili looked at each other not knowing how to answer that. Erebor was their home so they would have to defend it if it were under attack.   
“I don’t want to lose you. I couldn’t bear to lose you,” Primrose said to Kili.  
“Hopefully it won’t come to that,” Kili said.  
The two continued to talk softly until they reached Dale. There they were shown to quarters and discovered that Alfrid, The Master’s counsellor, had survived Smaug’s attack on Lake Town. After Kili and Primrose had entered their quarters they discussed their situation and that of the people of Lake Town who had survived.  
“I think the women and children should come to the mountain as they would be safe there,” Primrose said.  
“Uncle probably won’t allow it. Unless he is back to his old self,” Kili said.  
“I am hoping when he realises how close he came to killing his great niece or nephew that he’ll snap out of it and will return to his normal self,” Primrose said.  
“Me too and you’re right the mountain is the safest place for the women and children,” Kili said.

The next morning Kili, Fili and Primrose set off for the mountain along with Gandalf. The evening before Legolas and Tauriel had arrived in Dale with the disturbing news that an army of orcs headed by Bolg was marching on the Mountain.   
“Dain will have to join with the men and elves and fight the orcs. They are our common enemy,” Kili had said.  
Fili and Primrose had agreed with this assessment as had Thranduil and Bard.   
“Uncle will also have to put aside his differences with the others. The mountain must be defended from the Orcs,” Fili said.  
Primrose realised there was no question now of whether Kili and Fili would fight. She gripped Kili’s hand tightly and smiled at him hoping to reassure him.  
“When this is over, and our child has been born we will return to Hobbiton and see your uncle,” Kili said.  
Primrose nodded. He was talking as though he would survive the coming battle and that reassured her.  
“Don’t be afraid Prim. Both Kili and I are formidable warriors. We have trained for this since we were very very young,” Fili said.  
Primrose nodded and then she gasped seeing a dark cloud drawing nearer and nearer. As it drew close she could see that it was bats.  
“Azog too is leading a host. The bats fly above them to keep the light out,” Gandalf said, “We must hurry to the mountain at once,” he added.

The four made haste and reached the mountain just as Dain’s troops also arrived. At first it seemed that they would enter battle with the men and elves but Bard and Thranduil rode out to meet Dain asking him to meet with them. At the same time Thorin had come down to meet Gandalf, Kili, Fili and Primrose. Gandalf told Thorin what was happening and Thorin immediately told everyone to come inside the mountain.   
“You two get into armour quick,” he said to Kili and Fili.  
“Can the women and children of Dale shelter here? They won’t be safe in Dale,” Primrose said.  
“Tell them they can come here,” Thorin said to Gandalf who departed immediately. Thorin followed Kili and Fili without a word to Primrose. Clearly he was still angry with her for her betrayal of him. Primrose went to the battlements to watch for the women and children so she could greet them when they arrived. The other dwarves greeted her and told her that she had done the right thing taking the Arkenstone and giving it to Bard and Thranduil.  
“Aye Primrose undoubtedly Thorin wouldn’t have given Bard or Thranduil their share of the treasure. He has no choice now though,” Balin said.  
“It was sad seeing his grandfather deteriorate into madness. I feared Thorin was going the same way but he seems to have snapped out of it now,” Dwalin said.  
He and all the other dwarves were in armour and seemed to be ready to fight. Looking out from the battlements Primrose could see the elves men and dwarves lined up to fight and the orcs and Goblins approaching them.   
A short while later Kili and Fili joined them clad in battle armour and carrying swords. Kili looked magnificent in blue armour and Primrose smiled at him.

“You need to stay down inside the mountain no matter what happens. Stay with the women and children from Dale. I can see them coming now,” Kili said.  
He kissed Primrose softly and she hugged him not wanting to let go. She was still very frightened that he might die.   
“I will be fine. I promise. I will come back as soon as the battle is over. I promise,” Kili said.  
Primrose nodded.   
“Fight well my love. Show them that the line of Durin is not so easily broken,” Primrose said.  
She let go of Kili and slowly made her way down inside the mountain, tears pouring down her cheeks. It felt as though her heart was breaking as she didn’t know how Kili would be able to survive. Many would die that day she knew that and there was every chance that her Kili might be one of them. Undoubtedly Bolg and Azog would be looking to kill him and Fili and Thorin as well to end the line of Durin. The women and children of Dale arrived then including one old woman who wouldn’t show her face. When Primrose finally persuaded her to show her face she discovered it was Alfrid. The coward had dressed like a woman to avoid fighting in the upcoming battle.   
“Get out and fight,” she screamed at him, “My husband could be dying out there and you… you’re hiding away too scared to fight. At least my Kili is brave enough to fight. If he dies because of your cowardice I will never forgive you,” Primrose screamed.  
The other women and Primrose drove Alfrid out of the mountain and once he was gone Primrose busied herself showing the women and children to quarters.

Most of the children were upset, worried about their fathers who were out fighting in the battle. Primrose helped their mothers comfort them, hiding her own fears as best she could. She then went up on the battlements to see what was happening. A terrible battle was being fought and there were bodies everywhere. Primrose retreated inside and sat with the other women. They could hear the sounds of battle and realised they would have to wait it out until the sounds of battle ceased. Primrose shared with the other women about how she’d met Kili and their wedding and her subsequent pregnancy. Some of the women wanted to go and fight alongside the men but Primrose felt that that wasn’t a wise idea.  
“Well it’s better than sitting here and doing nothing,” one woman said.  
“Who will look after the children if you go and fight?” Primrose asked.  
That was something the women hadn’t thought about. As the day wore on and the sounds of battle continued the women shared stories and comforted each other. Primrose’s thoughts were never far away from Kili and she constantly wondered what he and Fili and Thorin were doing and if they were still alive. Finally the sounds of battle abated and Primrose went up to the battlements to see what was happening and for the first time had reason to feel positive. The orcs and goblins were fleeing and men, elves and dwarves were chasing them. There were still many skirmishes going on but Primrose could see Tauriel approaching the gates so hastened to make her way down there hoping Tauriel had good news. 

When Primrose reached the gates the other women were behind her also eager for news of their loved ones.  
“We need your help. There are many wounded. Can you come and bring bandages and other supplies,” Tauriel said.  
“Yes of course,” Primrose said.  
She and the other women hastened to collect the necessary supplies then headed out through the gates to attend to the wounded. Primrose was hoping to find Thorin and Fili and Kili so she left the other women attending to the wounded and began to search for the two. After a short search she found Thorin. He was lying on his back in a pool of blood and was still alive but only just. He looked up as Primrose came up beside him.  
“Primrose it is good to see you. I go now to the halls of waiting to sit beside my fathers until the world is renewed. As I now leave all gold and silver and go now to where it is of little value I wish to take back my recent words and actions and part in friendship with you. If Kili is still alive please look after him and keep him safe,” Thorin said.  
Primrose clasped Thorin’s hand and smiled at him.  
“All is forgiven dear Uncle. I am sorry that your time is at hand but I am glad that we are parting as friends,” Primrose said.

She held Thorin’s hand as it grew limp, tears streaming down her face, her grief overwhelming her. A short while later Kili who had been searching for Fili and Thorin came upon the two. Exhausted and tired he could only stare in disbelief at Thorin’s body before joining Primrose his tears mingling with hers.   
“H… have you seen your brother?” Primrose asked.  
“No I haven’t. Have you?” Kili asked.  
“No,” Primrose said.  
“We must search for him. He is now King under the Mountain. But first I must strip Uncle of his armour and weapons. It is our custom. And I must send word so his body can be taken back to Erebor and prepared to lie in state,” Kili said.  
Some other dwarves had arrived on the scene and after stripping Thorin of his weapons and armour Kili had them transport him back to the mountain.   
“Now we search for Fili,” Kili said.  
The two returned the way they came and began a careful search for Fili. He had become separated from Kili during the fighting so it would not be easy to find him. Finally they spotted him lying very still face down. Rushing over to him Kili carefully turned him over then looked at Primrose, tears running down his cheeks.  
“My brother… my brother… why Mahal why,” Kili cried out, collapsing beside his brother.  
His body shook with sobs and he refused to be comforted. Primrose was devastated as well and she began to sob again. The two held each other close as they cried for Fili and for Thorin. Finally Kili slowly began removing Fili’s armour and weapons tears running down his cheeks. It was the hardest thing he had ever had to do.  
“Mahal should have taken me. Not him,” Kili burst out.  
“Don’t ever think that my love. What would I do without you?” Primrose asked.

The two discovered that Fili had been stabbed through the heart. Death would have been instant for which both were thankful. Fili would not have suffered any pain.  
“Did… did Uncle suffer before he died?” Kili asked, afraid of the answer.  
“He was still alive but barely when I found him. He apologised for his recent actions and words. He may have been in pain but I don’t know. He had many wounds which he was bleeding from,” Primrose said.  
“Mahal he must have suffered greatly,” Kili said.  
He began to cry again the mere thought of his uncle suffering upsetting him greatly.  
“He is at peace now my love as is your brother,” Primrose said softly.  
“Mama will be devastated when she hears the news,” Kili said, through his tears.  
“Mahal Kili I’ve just thought of something. Both Uncle and Fili have passed to the halls of waiting. Have you realised what this means?” Primrose said.  
“What does it mean?” Kili asked.  
“You’re the King. Thorin’s crown passes to you. You’re Kili, King Under the Mountain,” Primrose said.  
“What?” Kili asked, looking very confused.  
Primrose realised that he wasn’t taking in anything she said so gently assisted him with Fili’s armour and weapons.


	16. Chapter 16

The process of removing Fili’s armour and weapons was very slow as Kili and Primrose were still crying as they did so. Finally it was done and Kili gently closed his brother’s eyes as he had died with them wide open.   
“Now we wait with my brother until others come. He also needs to be taken back to Erebor to lie in state,” Kili said.  
His tears were running through his stubble and dripping from his chin. The two sat with Fili’s body until some men appeared. Kili asked them to find dwarves and get them to come quickly and help him carry Fili’s body back to the mountain. Once they had gone Kili ran his fingers through his brother’s hair.  
“I can’t believe you’re gone. That you’ve left me here alone,” Kili said.  
“You aren’t alone my love you’ve still got me,” Primrose said, gripping Kili’s other hand tightly.  
“I know. But there will be this hole in my heart that will never be able to be filled. Fili and I were really close,” Kili said.  
He broke down again, clinging to his brother’s body, distraught. Primrose’s heart broke seeing his pain and anguish and she began to cry again.  
“He was so looking forward to being an uncle and to getting betrothed. What am I going to tell Anifried? She’ll be devastated as she is deeply in love with him,” Kili said.  
“She will be. So we must support her even though we are grieving ourselves. We will be united in our grief. Mamma will also need our support as she has lost not only her oldest son but her oldest brother as well. It’s going to be very hard for her as well. She’s already lost her other brother and her husband,” Primrose said.

She couldn’t begin to comprehend how Dis would feel as she had not experienced that magnitude of loss before. Kili had told her about Frerin his uncle who had died at the same time as his father.   
“Yes you are right Mama grieved for days when Uncle Frerin and Papa died. She told Fili and I about it when we were old enough to understand. She still found it upsetting to talk about even then,” Kili said.  
“This is the first time I’ve experienced the loss of a loved one. I had grown close to Uncle Thorin and Fili over the course of this quest and journey. As I’ve said before Fili was like a brother to me. Now I don’t have a brother anymore. I only have you and Uncle Bilbo and Mama” Primrose said.  
“I love you Primrose and I will look after you,” Kili said.  
“I will look after you too Kili. I promised Uncle that I would,” Primrose said.  
She gripped his hand harder and he squeezed it back.   
“When you joined me by Uncle’s side it was such a relief that you were still alive,” Primrose said.  
Kili had taken her into his arms and she had hugged him close her tears of grief for Thorin becoming tears of relief that he was still alive. Finally the dwarves Kili had sent for arrived and they quickly constructed a makeshift stretcher. Kili then gently lifted Fili and placed him on it.  
“We are sorry for your losses our King. We will mourn with you,” one of the dwarves said.  
Kili looked at Primrose.  
“Why are they calling me their king? I am not King,” he said.  
“Both Uncle and Fili have gone to the halls of waiting. That means you are the sole heir to Uncle’s throne,” Primrose said gently.

She and Kili were walking behind the stretcher gently supporting each other. Tears were still flowing down their cheeks.  
“I was never, never meant to be King. Fili was to have been King after Uncle. I was only ever the spare,” Kili said.  
“You will make a good king and bring prosperity to Erebor again,” Primrose said.  
“What... No... I don’t want to be King,” Kili said.  
Primrose realised that he was so stricken with grief that he did not want to accept what he was being told. They slowly made their way back to Erebor where they took Fili inside and down to the medical area. There he was laid out alongside Thorin. Oin was working to prepare Thorin to lie in state and he looked up as they arrived.  
“Oh no not Fili too,” he said, he said seeing Kili and Primrose’s tear streaked faces.  
“My brother has joined my Uncle in the halls of waiting,” Kili said.  
He choked then too upset to go on. Primrose hugged him close trying to comfort him as best she good.  
“I am so sorry for your losses my king,” Oin said.  
“Oh not you as well,” Kili said.

“Are you injured at all?” Oin asked him.  
“If I am it is not serious and need not concern you,” Kili said.  
“That is good to know. Mahal be praised. We will let you know when Prince Kili and King Thorin are ready to lie in state,” Oin said.  
“Thank you Oin,” Kili said.  
“My love I think you should rest. You look exhausted,” Primrose said to Kili.  
Kili nodded and allowed her to lead him to their quarters. Once there he removed his armour and outer garments leaving only his breeches and undershirt on and curled up on the bed. He was asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. Primrose curled up beside him and went to sleep herself. The two didn’t wake until a dwarf came to tell them that Dain wanted to see Kili. He rose and after washing dressed in clean breeches and a tunic that befitted his status. Primrose brushed his hair and rebraided it. She was still wearing the same outfit she had worn since leaving Mirkwood as she had no other outfit to wear. Together the two went down to the throne room where Dain was awaiting Kili.  
“Mahal it is good to see you my cousin’s nephew. I am so glad you survived,” Dain greeted him.  
“It is good to see you too. This is my wife, Primrose. Primrose this is Dain, Uncle’s cousin,” Kili said introducing Dain and Primrose.  
“Your wife is a hobbit? That is most unusual,” Dain said.  
“Unusual yes but my friends have accepted it. I hope the rest of the dwarves will too,” Kili said.  
“I am as tough as any dwarf and Kili will tell you so. I took 7 strokes of the armath taur without crying out,” Primrose said proudly.

Dain looked surprised.  
“You mean to say someone used an armath taur on you. That’s against our traditions. Women are not punished in such a way,” Dain said.  
“Uncle made me punish her with it after we married. We uh never told him of our intention to wed and he didn’t find out about it until after we were married as we knew he’d object to our union. He didn’t think she would be able to take it and if she hadn’t he wouldn’t have accepted our union. But she did take it and he had to accept our union,” Kili said.  
“That doesn’t sound like the Thorin I remember,” Dain said.  
“Please let’s not remember him that way. He was sick at the end but he was a good man and a good king. He led us well,” Kili said.  
“Aye that he was and it is now up to you to make him proud as you are now King,” Dain said.  
“Everyone keeps saying I am King. I suppose I must be but part of me still doesn’t want to believe it as believing it means that I have to accept that Uncle and Fili are really gone. I am not sure if I am ready to do that,” Kili said.  
“It is hard to accept I know but you will come to terms with it. I am sure you will be a great king even though you never expected to be,” Dain said.  
“Will the other dwarves accept me as Kili’s consort,” Primrose asked.  
“Only time will tell,” Dain said.  
“Primrose is carrying my heir,” Kili said.  
“I’m 2 months pregnant,” Primrose said.  
“Congratulations. Now the reason I wanted to talk to you Kili is: can I sit with Fili and Thorin while they are lying in state. I feel that as Thorin’s cousin that I should honour him that way.  
“Of course. I plan to sit with them too,” Kili said.

Dain nodded and smiled sadly.  
“You have my full support as King under the Mountain. My dwarves will also support you. Have your kin in the Blue Mountains been informed that Erebor has been retaken?” Dain asked.  
“Thorin sent a raven to tell them. They sent it back to tell him they would be coming. They should be arriving soon,” Kili said.  
He was longing to see his mother as he needed her comfort. It had been too long since he’d seen her. But at the same time he was not looking forward to her arrival as he knew she would be upset to learn of Thorin and Fili’s deaths.  
“So Mama will be here soon?” Primrose asked.  
“Yes she will,” Kili said.  
“Mahal it will be good to meet her,” Primrose said.  
“Anifried will be here soon too,” Kili said.  
“Who is Anifried?” Dain asked.’  
“She’s Fili’s girlfriend. He intended to become betrothed to her when this is over. So I will have to break the news of Fili’s death to her too,” Kili said.  
“I will be there too if you wish me to be,” Primrose said.  
“Please. She will need your support,” Kili said.  
The two talked with Dain for a short while longer then returned to their quarters where they spent some time alone together sharing memories of Fili and Thorin.

That evening the dwarves from the Blue Mountains arrived, amongst them Dis and Anifried. Both looked happy and excited and they hugged Kili warmly.   
“Mama it is so good to see you. This is my wife Primrose,” Kili said.  
Dis looked very much like Fili and Primrose’s heart ached as she was reminded of Fili. Dis was looking at Primrose a smile on her face.  
“It’s lovely to meet you. Even though you are not a dwarf,” Dis said.  
“I’m a Hobbit from the Shire,” Primrose said,” And it’s lovely to meet you too Mama,” she ended.  
“Where are Fili and my brother? It’s been too long,” Dis said.  
“I’ve got some very sad news for you,” Kili said.  
“What is it? What’s happened?” Dis asked.  
“Mama there was a battle, a big one. Fili and Uncle and I all fought in it. Fili and Uncle… didn’t make it Mama. I’m so sorry,” Kili said.  
He had started to sob again and Dis collapsed with a scream. Primrose immediately wrapped her arms around her as she rocked back and forth.  
“Not my baby… not my baby,” Dis sobbed.  
“Would you like to see their bodies?” Kili asked.  
“They are here?” Dis asked.  
“Of course and they are lying in state,” Kili said.

Dis looked at Kili her eyes wet with tears.  
“Take me to them please. I must see them,” she said.  
Together Kili and Primrose helped Dis to the throne room. There Fili and Thorin had been laid out on stone slabs. Both were in their formal robes and looked peaceful and at rest, their arms crossed. Dis’ sobs increased as she saw her brother and son lying so still.  
“How did they die?” Dis asked softly, after she’d spent time with each of them.  
“Are you sure you really want to know?” Kili asked.  
He had hoped to guard his mother from the horrific details.  
“Yes I have to know,” Dis said.  
Kili began talking but soon it became too much for him and Primrose slipped her arms around him hugging him. This gave him the courage to go on. Dis began to sob again horrified that Thorin had suffered.  
“Thank Mahal his passing was quick,” she had said when Kili had told her that Fili’s passing had been instant.  
“Uncle lived long enough to speak to me,” Primrose said.  
“Did he? What did he say?” Dis asked.  
Primrose related what he had said and what had happened before the battle.  
“I am not surprised that the gold drove him mad. My father and Grandfather were the same,” Dis said sadly.  
“I was the one who found him and I was with him when he died,” Primrose said.  
“I am glad that your Uncle Thorin didn’t die alone,” Dis said to Primrose.  
“I can’t say the same about Fili as we were separated,” Kili said.  
He looked down wishing he had been there when Fili died.  
“It’s ok my son I know he didn’t suffer and that Primrose was with your uncle when he passed,” Dis said.

Kili nodded.  
“You know. I never expected nor wanted to be King,” Kili said.  
“I know. But you are and you must make your uncle and brother proud,” Dis said.  
She smiled encouragingly at Kili who smiled back.   
“Come it is time we partook in dinner,” Dis said.  
The three went to the dining area. There the other dwarves from the company as well as dwarves from the Blue Mountains were waiting. A smartly dressed female with her hair in fancy braids approached Kili.  
“Greetings Kili it is lovely to see you again,” she said.  
“Welcome Anifried,” Kili said.  
“Who is this… this Halfling with you,” Anifried said.  
“This is my wife Primrose,” Kili said.  
“It’s lovely to meet you. I’ve heard so much about you,” Primrose said.  
Anifried smiled and extended her hand.  
“Lovely to meet you too and I must say your braids look very very nice. If you had a beard you would look like one of us,” Anifried said.  
“Thank you,” Primrose said, “Unfortunately the only part of me that’s really hairy apart from my head is my feet,” she added.  
Anifried nodded and turned back to Kili.  
“I haven’t seen my beloved since I got here. Where is Fili?” Anifried asked.

“I have some sad news. There was a battle and Fili… Fili… Fili died. Our uncle also died,” Kili said.  
“Oh Mahal no he can’t be dead. He can’t be dead,” Anifried said, and burst into tears.   
“I am sorry for your loss. Fili was wonderful. I will miss him terribly as he was like a brother to me after Kili and I got married,” Primrose said, slipping her arms around Anifried to comfort her.  
Anifried was sobbing openly and refused to be comforted. Primrose took her down to see Fili’s body and left her with him after she asked to be alone with him. She returned just as dinner was getting under way and took a seat next to Primrose. Over dinner she and Dis reminisced with Kili about Fili and Thorin.  
“Fili promised me he would come back,” Anifried said at one point.  
“If it’s any comfort I wish I had died not him,” Kili said.  
“Would you stop saying that,” Primrose said.  
“I’m sorry my love,” Kili said.  
“It’s ok I know you have taken this hard as have all of us,” Primrose said.  
“Fili would want you to keep living and make this kingdom prosperous again,” Anifried said.  
“So would your Uncle,” Dis added.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
After dinner Kili and Dain returned to the throne room where they sat with Fili and Thorin. Primose, Dis and Anifried went to the royal quarters where they spent time reminiscing about Fili and Thorin.  
“What will you do now?” Primrose asked Anifried.  
“I am not sure. It is going to take me time to come to terms with Fili’s loss. He had promised to marry me after coming back from the quest you know,” Anifried said.  
“You aren’t pregnant to him are you?” Dis asked.  
“No of course I’m not as we never lay together. It wouldn’t be proper,” Anifried said.  
Primrose dropped her hand to her belly suddenly feeling uncomfortable. She had no idea how Anifried would react if she knew that she was with child.  
“I’m sorry you never had the chance to bear Fili’s children,” Primrose said softly.  
Anifried began to sob again and Primrose moved to comfort her. Suddenly Anifried looked at her.  
“Is… is that the motherhood braid in your hair?” she asked.  
“Yes… Yes it is. Kili and I are having a baby. I’m 2 months pregnant,” Primrose said.  
“That’s fantastic news! Congratulations,” Anifried said.  
“I’m to be a Grandmama? That’s lovely,” Dis said.  
“Yes. Thorin and Fili will live on in our child,” Primrose said.  
“They must both have been so excited about the prospect of becoming an uncle and a great uncle respectively,” Dis said.  
“They were,” Primrose said.  
“I would have been an Aunty after I married Fili,” Anifried said.  
She started to sob again inconsolable about her loss.

Thorin and Fili lay in state for two days during which time many dwarves as well as others who had known Thorin came to view them. The dwarves also bowed respectfully to Kili and acknowledged him as their King. He was slowly coming to terms with now being King. When Gimli came to view the bodies he paid his respects then greeted Kili warmly.  
“I can’t believe it Kili. That you’re now king and will be ruling us all. I always thought Fili would become King one day,” Gimli said.  
“That’s what I thought too but Mahal had other ideas,” Kili said, “I miss him terribly and I wish he was still here. The only thing that comforts me is that I’m to be a Papa in 11 months,” Kili said.  
“You’re going to be a Papa? I didn’t even know you were courting anyone let alone married. I know Fili was courting Anifried and she must be devastated,” Gimli said.  
“Yes I am. And I got married during the journey from Bag End to here. My wife is not a dwarf. She is a hobbit and the niece of the hobbit we had hoped would be our burglar,” Kili said.  
“Tell me more. What is her name? What did the others think of her? Did your Uncle approve of your marriage?” Gimli said.  
“My wife’s name is Primrose and no Uncle didn’t approve. Kili found himself telling Gimli the whole story of their courtship and marriage and how Thorin had reacted to it.  
“That’s not right. Women are not punished with the armath taur! What was your uncle thinking? I hope you didn’t hurt her,” Gimli said.  
“No I didn’t she actually took 7 strokes of the armath taur without crying out,” Kili said.  
“And earned the right to use the armath taur,” Gimli said.

Kili nodded.  
“She hit me with it as it was only fair. That was after Uncle used it on me for not telling him that we were getting married. She wouldn’t hit me any more than 7 times,” Kili said.  
“Ooh I bet that hurt,” Gimli said.  
“Yeah it did. I didn’t cry out though,” Kili said.  
“Mahal you’re tough. I remember when I had it used on me. I could only bear to have 3 or 4 hits before asking Papa to stop,” Gimli said.  
Kili wasn’t at all surprised that Gloin had had to discipline Gimli as he was known to be mischievous.  
“Well I hold the record now apparently. I beat Dwalin’s record when Fili and I were disciplined when we lost two of the ponies,” Kili said.  
“How did Fili do?” Gimli asked.  
“Not good. He didn’t manage even one hit without crying out and when Uncle allowed him to sit up after giving him four hits he touched his rump so he got another one,” Kili said.  
“That was foolish of him,” Gimli said, “Anyway I would like to meet your wife. It is unusual for a dwarf to marry a non-dwarf but you obviously love her,” Gimli said.  
“You will be able to meet her tomorrow at the funeral. She’s keeping Anifried and Mama company at the moment,” Kili said.

The funerals were held the next day and Kili wore brand new formal robes which had been hurriedly made for him. His outer robe had fur on it as befitting his new status and the under robes were made of dark blue velvet and edged with the Durin motif. He looked very regal and handsome and Primrose couldn’t help but smile when she saw him in the new robes for the first time. She was wearing a dark blue velvet gown made from the same material as Kili’s under robes.  
“You look beautiful my love,” Kili said.  
“You look amazing too,” Primrose said.  
“This is going to be so so hard. I don’t know how I can say goodbye to Fili,” Kili said.  
“This will be hard but you don’t have to do it alone. I will be with you the whole time,” Primrose said.  
She hugged Kili gently and he smiled.  
“Thank you my love I don’t know what I would do without you,” Kili said.  
“Do you receive another braid to signify your status as King?” Primrose asked.  
“Yes it will be done during my coronation and it will have a very special clasp. That clasp is passed down from one king to another. It is in Thorin’s hair at the moment but will be removed before he is placed in his tomb,” Kili said.  
“Do I as queen get a braid too?” Primrose asked.  
“Yes and it too has a special clasp. The last time that clasp was worn was when Grandmama was Queen. Uncle never married so there hasn’t been a queen since Grandpapa and Grandmama were King and Queen under the Mountain,” Kili said.

He offered Primrose his arm as it was time for them to go down to the throne room where the funerals were being held. Primrose took his arm and together the two made their way to the throne room. When they got there they waited until Balin announced their arrival.  
“May I present Kili King under the Mountain and his wife and consort, Primrose Queen Under the Mountain,” Balin said.  
Kili and Primrose entered the throne room and everyone stood and bowed respectfully as they went past. Kili sat down on the throne and Primrose sat with Dis and Anifried. The funeral then got underway and was led by Kili. He began by greeting everyone who was there and acknowledging the special guests who included Bard, Thranduil, Legolas, Tauriel, Gandalf, Elrond and Radagast. He then spoke about Thorin and Fili sharing about their lives, his memories of both and how Thorin had been like a father to him and Fili. He broke down while speaking and Primrose joined him, comforting him as best she could. Finally gathering his strength Kili continued. Through his tears he continued to share about Thorin and Kili.  
“I will miss them both especially Fili who I was extremely close to. I still cannot believe he is gone that I won’t hear his cheeky voice again,” Kili ended.  
After he had spoken Dis spoke about her brother and son. She shared of the close bond she had with Fili as her first born and how she’d bought him into the world and nurtured him. She also spoke of her bond with her brother and how Thorin had looked after her and Fili and Kili after Borin had died. When she was done speaking Dis sang a lament for Thorin and Fili. Both Kili and Primrose were in tears at the end.  
Over the next few hours many dwarves spoke about Thorin and Fili sharing happy moments, funny moments, sad moments and touching moments. There were smiles and laughter and tears as everyone remembered the two dead dwarves. Finally Anifried spoke and she paid tribute to the dwarf who would have been her husband and talked about how much she had loved him and how much he had loved her. Primrose was with her to give her support as she was tearful throughout the entire time she spoke. Once Anifried was done Primrose then spoke. She began by sharing how she had met Thorin and Fili and how she had taken her Uncle’s place on the quest. She shared about the journey she had been on and how she’d grown to love Thorin as a friend and then her Uncle. She shared about how her friendship with Fili had grown and how he had become like a brother to her. Then she sang a dirge as her way of farewelling the two. When she was done she re-joined Anifried and Dis. Both were sobbing so she comforted them as best she could. Kili too had tears running down his cheeks. Thranduil stood and looked at Kili.  
“I am greatly saddened by your losses and as a token of my goodwill and willingness to form a friendship with you I would like to return Orcrist to you. Perhaps it can be buried with your Uncle,” Thranduil said.  
He approached Kili and bowed then handed him Orcrist.  
“You have my thanks Thranduil, Elven king. In return the white gems you desire shall be yours. And the necklace that should have been a gift to your late wife will also be yours. It should not have been kept from you,” Kili said.  
“Thank you Kili, King under the Mountain. You are indeed wise and just,” Thranduil said.

Bard then came forward and bowed then held out a small casket.  
“I would like to return the Arkenstone to you. It belongs to your family and I believe your Uncle would have wanted it back,” Bard said.  
“You also have my thanks. That which Smaug took and rightfully belongs to you shall be returned,” Kili said.  
“Thank you Kili, King under the Mountain,” Bard said.  
Kili walked over to Thorin’s body and placed Orcrist on his chest and wrapped his hands around it’s hilt. Then the bodies of Thorin and Fili were placed on litters and carried deep into the mountain in a sombre procession where a burial chamber had been constructed. Stone tombs had been prepared to receive their bodies. Their bodies were placed gently and reverently into their tombs and a dwarf holy man blessed the bodies. Then Kili spoke a few final words committing Thorin and Fili into Mahal’s care until the world was renewed. After that the lids of the tombs were placed on top of them and sealed. Kili and Primrose sobbed together along with Anifried and Dis. Ceremonial plaques with Thorin and Fili’s names and deeds upon them were affixed to the lids of their tombs. Kili then withdrew the Arkenstone from the casket it had been returned to him in.  
“I am going to affix this to the lid of Uncle’s tomb. I care not for it and I believe it would be appropriate for it to be here with Uncle since he cared so much for it,” Kili said.  
That said Kili set the Arkenstone into the lid of Thorin’s tomb and affixed it there. A feast was held immediately after the funerals at which the lives of Thorin and Fili were celebrated. Much reminiscing about the two took place by all who partook in the feast. At the end of the feast those who had to travel back to where they had come from said their farewells and left. 

Gimli came up to Kili and Primrose after the dinner and Kili introduced Primrose to Gimli.  
“Gimli this is my wife Primrose. Primrose this is Gloin’s son Gimli,” Kili said.  
“Nice to meet you,” Primrose said.  
“It’s nice to meet you too. I’ve heard so much about you from Kili. He told me how tough you are and all about your courtship and marriage. Congratulations on the pregnancy by the way,” Gimli said.  
Gimli was very like his father to look at and Primrose had guessed who he was before Kili introduced her.   
“Thank you,” Primrose said.  
“I was so annoyed when Kili and Fili got to go on the quest and I wasn’t allowed. I’m not even all that much younger than them,” Gimli said.  
“Believe me you didn’t miss out on much,” Primrose said.  
“Are you going to return to Hobbiton and let your Uncle know you are alright and tell him he’s to be a great uncle?” Gimli asked.  
Primrose nodded.   
“We will be leaving after Kili’s coronation,” Primrose said.  
“That will be a sight to behold,” Gimli said.

Kili’s coronation was 3 weeks after the funerals. By that time all the dwarves of the Longbeard Clan from the Blue Mountains had returned to Erebor and made it their home once more. Representatives from the other dwarf clans also attended the coronation as they had the funerals of Fili and Thorin. Kili and Primrose wore their formal robes as they had done for the funerals. The coronation began with Balin carrying in the crown of Erebor and the special clasp to go on Kili’s braid on a red cushion through the throne room and up to the throne. There he waited while Kili and Primrose made their way through the throne room passing all the various delegations. When they reached the front Balin made a speech welcoming everyone to the coronation. Then he turned to Kili.  
“Do you Kili, son of Dis, daughter of Thror promise to rule this kingdom with wisdom, ruling your people justly and well?” Balin asked.  
“I do and will,” Kili said.  
“Do you promise to restore this Kingdom and make it prosperous once more,” Balin asked.  
“I do,” Kili said.  
Balin then moved behind Kili and taking a section of his hair braided it.   
“I have placed within your hair the braid of Kingship. Wear this clasp and wear it proudly,” Balin said, sliding the clasp onto Kili’s new braid.   
“I will,” Kili said.  
Balin then took the crown from the cushion and lowered it onto Kili’s head.  
“I now crown you Kili King under the Mountain,” Balin said.

Everyone cheered and Kili smiled. Balin handed him the sceptre Thorin had held before him and Kili sat down on his throne. Primrose then walked forward and knelt at Kili’s feet and took his hand in hers  
“I Primrose of Bag End swear to be loyal and faithful to you, Kili King under the Mountain as your queen and consort. I swear to support you in all you do and to never oppose you in anything,” Primrose said.  
“Thank you my love,” Kili said.  
He took the circlet made of mithril with white gems set in it and crowned Primrose queen.  
“I give you Primrose my wife and consort. Primrose Queen under the Mountain,” Kili said.  
Primrose stood and taking her hand Kili turned Primrose to face the assembled dwarves and other guests. Everyone cheered and the two smiled. Kili then moved behind Primrose and swiftly braided a section of her hair.  
“I have placed within your hair the braid of Queenship. Wear this clasp I now place upon it and wear it proudly,” Kili said.  
He slid the Queenship clasp onto Primrose’s new braid and everyone cheered again. The two then sat down on their thrones and Balin knelt in front of them and swore fealty to them. The other dwarves that had been part of the company then followed suit.   
Then Dain stood and faced Kili and Primrose.  
“My Lord and Lady I swear to you that our axes are yours if you should ever need them,” Dain said.  
“Thank you Cousin Dain,” Kili said.  
“My Lady I am proud to now call you kin. I wish you every happiness here in Erebor,” Dain said.  
He raised Primrose’s hand and kissed it gently.


	18. Chapter 18

Kili glared at Dain annoyed that Dain was kissing Primrose’s hand. No dwarf but him should kiss her. He then realised he had no need to be jealous and Dain was just showing Primrose respect by kissing her hand.  
Dain stepped back and bowed then returned to his seat. The representatives from the other dwarf clans then swore fealty to Kili and Primrose as did representatives of the dwarves from Erebor. Thranduil then came forward and made a speech.  
“As King of Mirkwood I wish to congratulate you both on your coronation. Until recently I harboured mistrust and enmity towards dwarves as a result of past grievances. However you have both showed me that not all dwarves are to be mistrusted or are greedy. I wish to extend to you Kili King under the Mountain and Primrose Queen under The Mountain the offer of friendship and an alliance. It is my hope that we can trade with one another and fight together if the need should arise. Our bows and swords are yours should you need them. May this be the beginning of a long and prosperous friendship,” Thranduil said.  
“It is my wish also to be friends and allies,” Legolas said, joining his fathers.  
He too had realised that not all dwarves were greedy and not to be trusted.  
“And mine,” Tauriel added.  
Kili nodded.  
“I would be honoured to call Thranduil, the Elf King my friend and ally,” Kili said.

The elves then sat down and Bard stood. He made a similar speech to the one Thranduil made.  
“As Lord of Dale I wish also to extend the offer of friendship and it is my hope that you will help us rebuild Dale and restore it to how it was before Smaug came. I believe we can be of great help to one another. I have a song to sing,” Bard said.  
He cleared his throat and sang:  
"The King beneath the mountains,  
The King of carven stone,  
The lord of silver fountains  
Shall come into his own!

His crown shall be upholden,  
His harp shall be restrung,  
His halls shall echo golden  
To songs of yore re-sung.

The woods shall wave on mountains  
And grass beneath the sun;  
His wealth shall flow in fountains  
And the rivers golden run.

The streams shall run in gladness,  
The lakes shall shine and burn,  
All sorrow fail and sadness  
At the Mountain-king's return!”

Kili smiled and Primrose clapped when Bard was finished. Some of the words of the song were the same as the prophecy they had heard while in Lake Town.  
“I was wrong about the prophecy. It wasn’t suggesting that the return of the King under the Mountain would bring sadness to us but that he would bring in a new time of prosperity,” Bard said.  
“Thank you for the song and yes I indeed intend to make this kingdom prosperous again,” Kili said, “ I would be glad to be friends and allies with you and help you rebuild Dale,” Kili said.  
“Thank you Kili King under the Mountain,” Bard said.  
He bowed and returned to his seat. Gandalf then said a few words as did Elrond. The final person to speak was Beorn.  
“Until recently I have hated dwarves because they are greedy. But I have come to see that you Kili King under the Mountain are not greedy. You and your wife did a very brave thing keeping the Arkenstone from your Uncle. I am glad you are now King under the Mountain and I believe you will make a very fine king. I would like to consider you a friend and my home is your home should you ever visit. You will be safe and protected from all harm there,” Beorn said.  
“Thank you Beorn. I would be honoured to call you a friend.

 

Kili then stood again.  
“It is with great joy and delight that I wish to officially announce that Primrose is with child. Our child will be half dwarf half hobbit and will be my heir. He or she will be born in just over 10 months’ time and I trust that his or her bloodlines not being full dwarf will not be a problem for anyone,” Kili said.  
Everyone cheered as the two smiled happily.  
Then Kili and Primrose were blessed by a dwarf holy man and the coronation was over. Kili and Primrose led the way out of the throne room and a feast was then held to celebrate their coronation. After the feast was over Kili and Primrose retired to their quarters for the night. They were now using the Royal Quarters which were reserved for the King and his Queen. Thorin had used them for the short period that he lived in Erebor and they were now Kili and Primrose’s. The two had been given lots of gifts including a brand new bow and some arrows for Kili made by Bofur, and golden armour for Kili that had been handed down in the family from Thrain to Thror to Thorin. It was ceremonial armour and would only be worn on special occasions. For Primrose there was a shirt made of mithril which would protect her should she ever be in battle and beautiful jewellery. At the end of the night when the two retired to their quarters Primrose turned to Kili.  
“I really should let Uncle Bilbo know that I am ok. He must be really worried about me,” Primrose said.  
“Do you wish to return to the Shire and visit him?” Kili asked.  
“I would like that very much but not until our bubba is born. I would like him to be able to meet his great niece or nephew,” Primrose said.  
“I will have a message sent to him telling him you are here at Erebor and are well. I will tell him that you are now my wife and living with me here and that you are with child and that we will visit him once our baby has arrived.

9 months later…  
“My lord, my lord you must come quickly. The Queen’s waters have broken and her contractions have begun,” a servant told Kili.  
He was practicing his archery and Primrose had dispatched the servant to find him. The servant had bowed and apologised for interrupting Kili then passed on the message.  
“I will come at once,” Kili said.  
The servant bowed again then hurried off to let Primrose know that Kili was coming. Kili quickly packed up his bow and arrows and slinging his bow onto his holster he headed back inside the mountain and down to the royal quarters. There he found Primrose lying on their bed clad in her nightgown. She had a hand on her very rounded stomach and was grimacing. Oin was at her side and he bowed when Kili entered.  
“Primrose is in the early stages of labour my King. And it is my belief she may be carrying twins. Have you noticed how big she has become and how early she began to show? I wasn’t sure until recently and didn’t want to say anything in case I was wrong. But as she’s gone into labour early that would confirm my suspicions,” Oin said.  
“We had both begun to wonder that ourselves. Right now I just want the baby or babies to be born safe and healthy,” Kili said.

“I have given her some herbs for the pain but there isn’t much more I can do right now until her contractions get closer together. I’ve examined her and her cervix needs to spread much more. Just so you know if she is carrying twins she will deliver one then she will start having contractions again and will need to push again to deliver the second twin. I cannot tell you if they are identical or not. If they are the first born will be your heir. If they are fraternal then your son will be your heir even if he’s born second,” Oin said.  
“What if we have twin girls?” Primrose asked.  
“The first born will be Kili’s heir unless you and he have another child and it is a son. If that happens your son would be Kili’s heir,” Oin said.  
Both Kili and Primrose nodded.  
“My love if we are having twins and they are boys I think it would be appropriate to name them Thorin and Fili,” Kili said.  
“Yes that would be totally appropriate,” Primrose said.  
“Thorin for the eldest and Fili for the other,” Kili said.  
“If we have a boy and a girl the boy shall be Thorin,” Kili said.  
“And the girl what shall we call her?” Primrose asked.  
She winced as a contraction passed. The two had a brief discussion of names and settled on Birgit. If they had two girls they would be Birgit and Belladonna. 

Primrose’s labour continued on into the night her contractions getting closer and closer together. Kili stayed by her side giving her support and comfort. As Primrose’s contractions grew closer together her pain increased. Oin gave her more herbs as her labour progressed and constantly checked her. Finally early the next morning after 15 hours of labour Oin told Primrose that she was ready to push. He lifted her nightgown above her waist and she bent her knees up allowing Oin to be able to see what was going on.  
“When your next contraction comes I want you to push as hard as you can. Push down into your bottom as though you’re using the toilet,” Oin said.  
Primrose nodded and when her next contraction came she pushed hard, letting out a cry as she did so. Kili held her up so she could bear down and that made things a little easier. This process was repeated for about half an hour until Oin suddenly smiled at Primrose.  
“I can see the head. Your baby has dark hair like yours Kili,” Oin said.  
Primrose smiled at Kili who squeezed her hand.  
“Prim you need to push again with the next contraction then pant as the baby’s head is born,” Oin said.  
Primrose nodded and then the next contraction came. She pushed with all her might then panted as the baby’s head emerged. Oin caught it in his hands and gently guided it as the baby rotated.  
“A couple more pushes should do it,” Oin said.  
Primrose pushed again when the next contraction came and with the next and suddenly the rest of the baby slid out into Oin’s arms. Primrose fell back exhausted and Kili smiled happily.  
“My Lord and Queen you have a son,” Oin said checking the baby to see what gender it was.  
“Thorin, his name is Thorin. He will be Thorin the third,” Kili said, happily.

Oin cleaned Thorin up and passed him to Primrose. She cuddled him tears of joy running down her face. She had only been cuddling him for a short while when contractions began again. This confirmed that she was indeed going to have a second baby and had been carrying twins.  
“You need to push again Prim with each contraction,” Oin said.  
Primrose went through the same process that she had been through to deliver Thorin and at the end of it her second baby was born. It was another boy and was identical to Thorin with the same dark hair.  
“Fili, his name is Fili,” Kili said.  
Both Fili and Thorin had tufts of dark hair on their feet and their feet were leathery like Primrose’s. Primrose was exhausted so after the placenta had been delivered and found to be ok she just wanted to sleep. Kili left her and the twins so they could rest. Primrose was able to rest until the twins decided it was time for their first feed.

Later that day Dis came to visit Kili and Primrose and meet her grandsons.  
“Mama meet Thorin and Fili. I hope you like their names,” Primrose said.  
“I love their names. Your Uncle and brother and law would have been honoured that you named them after them. Which was born first?” Dis said.  
“Thorin was so he will be Thorin the third after Kili goes to the halls of waiting,” Primrose said.  
Dis smiled then asked Primrose which was which. The two boys were identical so had been wrapped in different coloured blankets.  
“Thorin’s in the blue blanket, Fili the green. It’s the only way I can tell them apart at the moment,” Primrose said.  
Dis picked up her grandsons.  
“Hey boys I’m your Grandmama. It’s really good to meet you both,” she said.  
She rocked them gently and cooed to them. Kili came in not long after.  
“How are you doing my love? I see our sons have met Grandmama,” he said.  
“I’m doing well. Not as tired as I was earlier,” Primrose said.  
Kili nodded and kissed her. Dis then passed him Fili and he spent some time rocking Fili and cooing to him. Fili waved his tiny hands at him and gurgled.  
“I think he’s saying hello,” Kili said.  
He then passed Fili back to Dis and held Thorin. Thorin gurgled and buried his hands in Kili’s long hair.  
“Ouch,” Kili said.  
He carefully extracted Thorin’s hands from his hair but Thorin buried his hands in Kili’s hair again.

Three months later Kili and Primrose presented their sons to the dwarves and invited guests. Representatives from the other clans came as did Thranduil, Bard, Legolas, Tauriel, Beorn, Radagast and Gandalf. Kili made a speech telling everyone the names of their sons and then held them up so that everyone could see them and placed a tiny crown on each of the princes’ heads. He introduced Prince Thorin as his heir and crown prince and Fili as Prince Fili. The assembled Dwarves and guests cheered and the dwarf holy man, who had blessed Primrose and Kili, blessed the babies. Then the dwarves and guests were able to personally meet the babies.  
“You have handsome sons. But I must confess I would not be able to tell them apart were they not wearing different robes and crowns,” Dain said.  
Each of their sons had been dressed in tiny robes, Thorin in dark blue and Fili in dark red. Their crowns were made of gold and mithril.  
“You are blessed to have such handsome sons. I too was blessed when Legolas was born,” Thranduil said.  
“I hope your sons grow to be strong warriors. I too hope to have a son who will be a warrior,” Legolas said.  
He and Tauriel had been courting and he hoped to become betrothed to her. Beorn presented Kili and Primrose with wooden cribs for the babies.  
“Thank you everyone for your kind words and gifts,” Kili said at the end of the ceremony.  
The ceremony was followed by a feast to celebrate the birth of the Princes.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
3 months later…  
“We’ve made it. We’re back in the Shire,” Primrose said.  
She breathed in the familiar scents and smiled at Kili.  
“Yes we are. I only hope that Uncle Bilbo isn’t too cross with you,” Kili said.  
“Well there is only one way to find out,” Primrose said.  
Kili nodded and the two rode down through the Shire into Hobbiton. As they rode past Hobbits going about their business people stopped and stared at them. Some recognised Primrose and looked like they’d seen a ghost.   
“Is that really you Primrose Baggins?” they called out.  
Primrose merrily greeted those she knew as she rode past. Thorin and Fili had slept for most of the journey only waking when needing a feed or to be changed. There had been a number of stops on the way when the babies needed changing. Finally Kili and Primrose reached the hill leading up to Bag End. Primrose couldn’t tell if her Uncle was at home or not so after they had dismounted Kili and Primrose made their way up the hill to Bag End each carrying one of the twins. Kili was carrying Fili and Primrose was carrying Thorin. Primrose took a deep breath and tried the door. It wasn’t locked so Bilbo was obviously home.  
“Hi Uncle Bilbo,” Primrose called out, as they made their way inside.

Primrose led Kili through to the sitting room and there they found Bilbo smoking a pipe. He stared at Primrose and stood up.  
“HOW DARE YOU RUN OFF WITH THE DWARVES WITHOUT TELLING ME WHAT YOU WERE GOING TO DO,” he thundered.  
“I’m sorry Uncle. I saw the contract there and you weren’t up and they were leaving and so I just went with them,” Primrose said.  
“From what I heard you were a real asset to them,” Bilbo said.  
He was now smiling and Primrose knew it was alright. He had been pretending to be angry with her.  
“I was worried sick about you until I got your message Kili. Thank you for looking after my niece. I was a bit upset that you’d married her without asking my permission but I’m sure there was a good reason for that,” Bilbo said.  
“There was. It had to be done quickly and quietly so my uncle wouldn’t find out,” Kili explained.  
“How is your Uncle?” Bilbo asked.  
Kili’s smile left his face.  
“I’m guessing you haven’t heard and that is probably my fault for not including it in the message. Uncle died during the battle that took place after we retook Erebor. A filthy Orc killed him. My brother also died by the same Orc’s hand. So I’m King under the Mountain as I inherited the throne,” Kili said.  
Bilbo nodded as that explained the crowns Kili and Primrose were wearing.  
“So my niece is your queen?” Bilbo asked.  
“That is correct. She is my wife and consort. Our children,” he indicated the babies “are my heirs. Prince Thorin who Prim is holding is our first born so he’s crown prince. Like my brother was. And I’m holding his brother Prince Fili. We named them for my uncle and brother. It seemed a fitting thing to do,” Kili said.

Bilbo smiled.  
“Can I hold them?” he asked.  
“Of course you can. They are your great nephews,” Primrose said.  
“How do you tell them apart? They are obviously twins and identical” Bilbo said.  
“We dress them in different colors,” Primrose said.  
Bilbo was holding one baby in each arm and he smiled.  
“They are adorable. Thank you for bringing them so I could meet them. I like their names. Very appropriate and honouring of your late Uncle and brother,” Bilbo said.  
“We thought so too,” Kili said.  
“How are my friends doing?” Primrose asked.  
“They don’t know what happened to you so they are very worried about you. Perhaps you could go and visit them. I’m sure they’d like to meet your husband and children,” Bilbo said.

Primrose took the twins back from Bilbo and headed back out of Bag End.   
“I can’t wait to see Petunia and Pansy and everyone,” Primrose said.  
Suddenly she spotted Petunia who spotted her and let out a squeal and came rushing towards her. She stopped short seeing Kili and the babies and stared at Primrose.  
“Where did you go? I’ve missed you. And who is this dwarf with you?” she asked.  
“Petunia this is my husband Kili. Kili this is my best friend Petunia,” Primrose said.  
“It’s nice to meet you Petunia. Any friend of my wife is a friend of mine,” Kili said.  
Petunia’s mouth dropped open.  
“You’re married? To a dwarf? And you didn’t even tell me or invite me to the wedding? I thought I was going to be your bridesmaid when you got married,” Petunia said.  
“It happened while I was away and had to be done quickly and quietly,” Primrose said.  
She told Petunia the full story and Petunia’s jaw dropped again.  
“How exciting,” Petunia said.  
“These are our children Prince Thorin and Prince Fili. Kili is King under the Mountain and I’m his Queen,” Primrose said.  
Petunia looked surprised. Quiet, unassuming Primrose was a Queen? She had children?  
“Yes Prim is Queen under the Mountain as she is my wife and consort,” Kili said.

“Wow what’s it like you know sleeping with a dwarf?” Petunia asked.  
“Kili is amazing and totally sexy,” Primrose said.  
She smiled at Kili who smiled back.  
“You will have to have a vow renewal while you are here. So we can celebrate your marriage. The Old Took can lead the ceremony,” Petunia said.  
Primrose looked at Kili who smiled at her, liking that idea. Suddenly Marigold, Daisy, Pansy, Tulip and Daffodil were surrounding them. They all wanted to know who Kili and the babies were so Primrose introduced them. Her friends were amazed to learn that she was Queen under the Mountain. Petunia told the others about her idea of Kili and Primrose having a vow renewal ceremony.  
“Ooh Prim you must. You must. We have to celebrate your wedding,” the female hobbits said dancing around.  
“I don’t have anything to wear. At least nothing that would be suitable as a wedding dress,” Primrose said.  
“Just wear your formal robes my love,” Kili said.  
“OK I guess I do look nice in them” Primrose said.  
“You look beautiful in them,” Kili said.

The two chatted with Primrose’s friends for a while and then Primrose’s friends left wanting to work on planning the wedding.  
“Be at the Party Field tonight at 6pm. You can renew your vows under the Party Tree,” Petunia said.  
She then left leaving Kili and Primrose looking at each other surprised at how quickly events were moving.  
“Sorry I should have warned you that my friends would want to celebrate our wedding,” Primrose said.  
“It’s all good. I like a good party,” Kili said.  
The two returned to Bag End where Primrose fed the twins then put them down for a nap in the portable double cradle they’d bought with them. They spent the rest of the day with Bilbo catching up on all the news from Hobbiton and after they had had dinner Kili put his formal robes on and dressed the twins in their formal robes and crowns. Primrose dressed in her formal robes and crown then joined Kili. He looked splendid in his blue robes and very kingly.   
“Shall we?” Kili asked, offering Primrose his arm.  
“Let’s,” Primrose said.  
Bilbo was dressed in his formal pants and jacket and looked very smart. He would be leading Primrose to Kili and giving her away to him as per Hobbit custom. Everyone made their way to the Party Field where Kili left Primrose with Bilbo and joined the Old Took under the Party Tree. A short while later Bilbo led Primrose across the Party Field to Kili who smiled at her and held out his hand. Bilbo placed Primrose’s hand into Kili’s and the two smiled at each other. The Old Took then led them in renewing their vows.  
“We are here today to witness the renewal of King Kili and Queen Primrose of Erebor’s wedding vows. Primrose is formerly Primrose Baggins niece of Bilbo Baggins. Please speak your vows,” the Old Took said.

Kili and Primrose faced each other and took hands.  
“I Primrose Baggins take you Kili of Erebor to be my husband. I promise to love you and cherish you and be there for you in the good times and the bad. I promise to be faithful and true to you until we are parted in death,” Primrose said.  
“I Kili of Erebor take you Primrose Baggins to be my wife. I promise to love you and cherish you and be there for you in the good times and the bad. I promise to be faithful and true to you until we are parted in death,” Kili said.  
He and Primrose smiled happily at each other and then the Old Took spoke again.  
“You may kiss,” he said.  
Kili drew Primrose close and the two kissed. Everyone cheered as they kissed and when they came up for air the Old Took spoke.  
“Thus concludes our ceremony,” he said.  
Kili then led Primrose over to a table that had been reserved for them. Petunia and Primrose’s other friends followed. They were wearing matching gowns and had followed Bilbo and Primrose over to Kili. He had not had an attendant since none of his friends were there. Once everyone was seated the celebratory feast began. The food was delicious and Primrose was pleased to see that for once Kili was minding his manners.   
“This food is amazing,” Kili said.  
“We know how to put on good feasts,” Primrose said.  
After the feast there was dancing and Primrose and Kili slow danced under the stars. Bilbo was watching his great nephews while the two enjoyed themselves. The party went on until late in the night.

Kili and Primrose spent another week at Hobbiton and during that time Primrose showed Kili around the Shire. All too soon they had to return to Erebor.  
“You are all welcome to visit us in Erebor,” Primrose told her friends and Bilbo.  
“Yes and you don’t need to knock,” Kili said.  
Primrose hugged all her friends and then her uncle.  
“You look after my niece you hear,” Bilbo said to Kili.  
He smiled and clasped hands with Kili and Kili smiled back.  
“I would never let anything happen to Primrose. I love her,” Kili said.  
The two set off on the long return journey to Erebor. Primrose waved to her friends her heart glad. She had a loving husband and two handsome babies who would grow into loving sons. It would be good to see her friends in Erebor again as well as her mother in law. She hoped one day that Bilbo and Dis would be able to meet.  
“Well we are on our way home,” Primrose said to Kili.  
He smiled.  
The End.


End file.
